Yellow and Black, Does Love Stack?
by hereditus
Summary: Hikigaya under certain circumstances is alone again. But as always, someone... somewhat... somehow finds a way to break this solitude.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a Saturday morning in Chiba. The weather was fine, the air was an inviting one. Today was a nice day to start class. If not for one or two things...

"Ebina Hina..."

"...Ebina Hina..."

"...where is she?" Sensei held an attendance sheet on her left hand as she inspected each and every desk in our class if they were empty or not. Her eyes locked to an empty one where our bespectacled fujoshi, Ebina, should be sitting. Well, how about me? I'm just sitting quietly in my desk, sparing the smallest amount of attention I can to listen to Sensei.

"Sensei, Hina-chan's sick." Yuigahama suddenly stood up and raised her hand, to which startled me a little. Her action promptly stealing all of our classmates' glances.

"Hmmmmm?" Yuigahama, explain."

"She.. she fell with the flu yesterday."

"Ah-huh." Sensei muttered with a monotone voice as she stared at the sheet on her hand. It looks like she bought Yuigahama's reasoning at least.

Sensei began to scan the classroom again and soon enough spotted a new empty seat.

"Miura Yumiko.."

The seat this time belonged to a certain blonde haired lady.

"Is she with the flu too?" She sarcastically asked the class.

Nobody answered, not even one. Everyone was glancing at each other, everyone was waiting for someone to answer the teacher's question.

Out of a thing to say, each and every one of the students inside this classroom turned his or her attention to Yuigahama who met their gazes back with a troubled face, one that says "Eh? Why me?".

"Yuigahama?" Asked Sensei.

"Even if you ask me, Sensei..." Yuigahama softly uttered while scratching her head.

Coming out fruitless, Hiratsuka Shizuka sighed and begun checking again.

A third and final empty seat was found, it belonged to the one and only Hayama Hayato.

"How about Haya-" She asked but right before she can finish her thought, she stopped.

...it was as if she remembered something.

"Right." Sensei muttered audibly. "Fine, let's get class going."

But just right before Hiratsuka was about to face the board to start writing, Yuigahama shouted a name that would steal Hiratsuka's attention.

"Yumiko?" Yuigahama let out with a loud voice.

What caught Yuigahama's eyes was Miura Yumiko herself who was silently entering class.

"Miura." Sensei called Miura's name to which made her stop on her tracks. Sensei's voice was black with expression, it made us all tense. "Care to explain why you're late?"

Miura stood motionless. All she gave back to Sensei was a cold, silent stare, it was indeed a blank stare yet it somehow felt forced.

"My, my.. are you the new Kawasaki now?"

I assumed Sensei believed that making that remark would somehow irritate Miura but contrary to that, she didn't retort at all.. all she did was sit quietly on her chair, like nothing happened at all.

At least that's what she tried to do.

Before Miura can take her seat, Sensei hastily grabbed her wrist.

"Got a problem? You're not your usual self." Hiratsuka said while locking eyes with her.

Miura replied, not with words but with a soft pat on Sensei's hand. She then proceeded to gently unlock Sensei's grip on her. Miura held Sensei's hand so softly that it looked like she was caressing it instead.

And with that, Miura proceeded to seat.

Dazed with her actions, Sensei heaved a sigh of defeat and resigned herself from forcing the girl any further.

"Fine, be it your way." With a waning voice, Sensei paused afterwards.

"So... let's actually start class, shall we?"

* * *

"Today's class was quite something. Right, Hikki?" Yuigahama and I were chatting together as we walk our usual way towards the clubroom.

"Got that right. Class atmosphere got steered the wrong way ever since Hiratsuka-sensei's." I replied.

Was I fine with such an atmosphere? No, I was not. I couldn't really focus on what the teacher was saying since every now and then I could hear inaudible gossips coming from one person to another clouding my ears.

"Nobody really got invested with the lectures after... either they were too shaken off with Yumiko or they were just absent." While Yuigahama was saying that, her arms stretched the farthest they could to relieve off some built up fatigue. My eyes naturally went on to lock themselves on her chest that was puffing out.

It took me a short while before I can get my eyes back into my command. "What's up about that by the way? Half, if not most of you _guys_ are acting.. unusual. Hayama's absent, Ebina's apparently sick and Miura's acting strange." I said.

It was a site refreshing but it was also a site that felt awkward and out of place. After lectures and during break, the usual group that bunched together at the back and around a queen was not around. It did not exist at all.

Today was how we truly saw how most of everyone in _that_ group was connected. Hayama was not in attendance and so was Ebina. Without Hayama, the three idiots who were always clinging onto him were not motivated to clump up with Miura. Even more so for Tobe since Ebina too, was not here. How about Yuigahama? Well, Yuigahama was snatched by a certain Ice Queen who was waiting for her at the door before our class was even dismissed. But even if Yukinoshita wasn't there, I don't think Yuigahama would approach Miura all by her own considering what just happened in class.

Miura Yumiko was all by herself, sitting in her desk. She wasn't using her phone like she usually does but instead she was staring at the empty space before her. It was an interesting thing to see, the sight of Miura I mean. Compared to the usual Miura who was always blabbing out with her clique while staring at the piece of metal that she was always carrying with, the one I saw today was a calm, composed girl. Heck, I could even say I felt at peace when I looked at her.

"Hina-chan's just sick, really. I went to where she lives and there she was lying on her bed... all hot and stuff." Yuigahama awkwardly laughed afterwards as she tried to remember. "Hikki, concerning Yumiko..."

"Yeah?"

"I've heard that Hayato-kun will be away for a week.. so he won't be attending right until then."

I looked at Yuigahama with an intense glare as she said those words.

"Away for what?" I got interested as soon as I heard it. Hayama Hayato will be away for a week? Why? What was so important that he has to be away for that long?... so important that he has to forsake a week of lectures?

"Beats me... oh, we're here."

As the two of us were too focused on our conversation, Yuigahama and I arrived at our destination without realizing it.

We entered the clubroom and what was waiting us was a sweet fragrance form a mix of biscuits and tea. What lied before Yuigahama and I was Yukinoshita Yukino with all her maidenly features.

"Yahallo!"

"Yo."

Yuigahama and I chorused our greetings as we entered at the same time.

"Took you guys long enough." We were greeted back by Yukinoshita who was then reading a book on her chair, she didn't even bother turning her face towards us.

"Yukinon!" Yuighama jumped, leaving me behind, and locked herself with Yukinoshita whose reading was suddenly interrupted. I guess that's one way of how you can steal her full attention.

"Yuigahama-san, too close." Yukinoshita said as Yuigahama rubs her chin against hers. Heh, they were like two kittens cleaning each other.

The scene captivated my heart but said feelings died too soon as my heart cowered in fear as Yukinoshita noticed me staring at them and gave me back a death gaze.

This afternoon, the three of us did our regular activities in the Service Club and by regular activities I mean snacking, tea drinking and book reading. Yukinoshita would start pouring us tea, the three... I mean the two of us would start reading, Yuigahama would start a conversation, those kinds of stuff.

A day clientless is a day uneventful but it's also a day relaxing, our minds finally away from studies and all of that.

"Ahh.." I muttered softly as I too stretch out my hands lifting off some built in fatigue.

The occasional breeze of fresh air coming from the windows, the orange tint of the setting sun coating the room, the atmosphere occupied only by three people.. it was beautiful.

I know my past self would despise and ridicule me for saying this but I really have come to like it, all of what built up this Service Club that I'm currently in. Even these two girls that I share a table right now, I've come to like their company.

Ha. Would I admit that I was forced to join this club? Yes, no doubt about it. Would I leave this club if I was given the chance? That, I don't know anymore.

"Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita stood up, closed her book and grabbed our attention. I looked at her in return, my eyes filled with surprise and anticipation.

"What is it, Yukinon?" Curiosity also coated Yuigahama's voice as she answered Yukinoshita's call.

"Yuigahama-san, I have to talk to you about something..." She paused a bit to massage her ever aching temples, then she set her eyes on me. "In private." She added with a much firmer voice this time.

"Hikigaya-kun, please." With a slight bow of her head, she said my name.

Ah, I get it. I totally get it. That was my signal to leave.

And here I was anticipating for something.. Oh, well..

I hastily finished what was left of my tea, took hold of my bag and stood up. I began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yukinoshita directed a question at me right before my hand touched the door. I gave her a troubled look in return. Woman, what do you mean where am I going?

"You said you needed to talk privately with Yuigahama, right? I'm going home."

"No." She replied with such a commanding voice. "Please return your bag to where it was, you'll be returning here afterwards."

I sighed afterwards, I resigned questioning her further.

"Fine, mail me when you need me." I said to them. Yukinoshita nodded at me while Yuigahama was still looking quite confused at just what Yukinoshita was planning.

"Thank you." Those words were the last thing I heard before I closed the door.

* * *

After I got evicted from the clubroom, I went off to where the vending machine was to buy a drink.

I wasn't particularly thirsty or anything, in fact I just had my tea back there. I just wanted to be doing something, I guess?

I was going for the usual MAX COFFEE but unfortunately, the machine was all out of it so I just settled for a pack of a random juice drink. The pack I chose was a large one since I didn't want to run out of it quickly if ever Yukinoshita takes too long with her business with Yuigahama.

"Hmmm, peachy." I muttered as I took a sip from my freshly bought drink. Apparently I got myself a mixed drink of peach and mango. That was weird because I can't really taste any mango. Ah, whatever. A drink's a drink.

As I continue to consume my sham of a drink, I leaned my back to the wall near where the vending machine was stationed. There I witnessed the slow but steady change of the color of the sky. The orange tint was turning darker and darker as time passed by. The scenery was somehow a nice accompaniment to my drink.

"Ah, Senpai!"

At the side of my field of vision, I saw a girl quickly approaching me. It was no other than Isshiki Iroha, first year and Student Council President of our High School. I waved at her to say my greetings.

"Senpai, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your club right now?" I didn't notice it right away but Isshiki came so close to me so suddenly to the point that I could hear her breathing. She stared at me with glistening eyes, eyes that looked curious yet also sinister.

I stepped back a few steps away from her to which made her frown a bit. "I was just having myself some fresh air." I answered to her. I've gone for that answer for I guess I didn't exactly wanted to tell her that I got kicked out from a room with just three people in it.

"More so, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Student Council right now?"

"Ah, that... it appears that we grew so efficient that we ended up finishing work for this week and even next week's. I guess you could say I'm having my free time right now."

"Ah-huh." I simply nodded upon hearing her answer. Isshiki wasn't really the unreliable type to begin with so believing what she said just now was quite easy.

But wait a minute.

If Isshiki doesn't have work to do then that means she can have more time to do the things she always do. If she can have more time for those then she can have more time pestering me in the Service Club.

No. I don't want that. I don't want any of that. Anything but that.

"Senpai.., you looked spaced out." Before I sink in any deeper into the pits of despair, Isshiki Iroha's voice reeled me back to reality. "Is something bother you, Senpai?"

"Ah... eh.. uh... no."

...that didn't sound convincing at all.

"Hmmm? I'm here if you need me, you know." Isshiki once again came closer to me and once again I took some steps back. Does this girl not know of personal space?

"Ah, thank you." No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I appreciate what you said to me just now but I think I'm fine if we keep our distances right now, physically.

I finished my drink and as soon as I did, my phone vibrated to alert me that I received a mail. I couldn't help but think "Neat timing, Yukinoshita."

Let's see.. let's see.. mail from Yuigahama, huh..

[Hikki! We're done here. come over.]

That's it? I expected it to be flashier since it was Yuigahama's. I guess she was trying to send this as quickly as she could.

Ah, well.. time to go back.

"Isshiki, I'm going back. See you."

"Oh? Ah.. then, see you, Senpai."

* * *

"Ah, Hikki!" Yuigahama was at the corridor just outside the clubroom, cheerfully waving at me while I was approaching her.

"Yo." I waved back at her with the least amount of energy I can spare.

"By the way, you didn't have to wait for me here." With a nod to thank her, I said those words to her before I faced the door.

It was true, she didn't really have to do that.

Oh Yuigahama, if I was a normal man in his adolescence, my heart would've skipped a beat or two at what you did but fortunately.. or unfortunately, I am not.

I was expecting a retort from her with what I just said but I received none.

As I look back at her, I saw her shrink to a sheepish state. She was averting her face away from my gaze as much as she could but I can tell right away that her cheeks have somewhat of a red tint on them.

I felt my own face warm up while looking at her reddened face. Yuigahama, why would you do that? I can feel myself starting to blush thanks to you..

"I wasn't waiting for you." Yuigahama finally faced me though her face was still trying its best to unconsciously look away... but thankfully her will was stronger this time. "I mean that's like, really gross!" She continued before stomping her foot in protest.

Ah, that's better.

"I see." Was all I can say, her breaking up the tensed moment was a blessing on its own.

"Well, let's go." I prompted us both to enter the room and waste no time any longer.

"Well, no." Yuigahama didn't move at all, her feet was firm on the spot where she stood.

"No?"

"Actually, I lied. I did wait for you, Hikki." I felt a gulp escape from me as she let loose those words. What she just said right now can be misinterpreted so easily. Question is, do I want to misinterpret it?

"You see, Yukinon asked me to leave since she wanted to speak with you privately this time."

...ah.

That's what she meant.

Okay then.

* * *

"Please take a seat." Said Yukinoshita. Her back was facing me as she stares from the window.

"So, what do you want with me that you need to have Yuigahama leave us this time?"

"Straightforward as always, I see. Well, I'm going to be straightforward too." Yukinoshita turned and faced me, she showed me a solemn face.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm leaving." Those were the first words she gave me after we exchanged gazes.

"What?" I asked. I got confused at what she said to me. Where exactly are you going, woman? It'd be a rude joke if you leave me here after making me come back after all this time. It'd better not be that.

"I said I'm leaving the Service Club."

I froze.

"What.. what do you mean?" My stomach started feeling weird with what she just said to me. What she just said wasn't right, it wasn't a thing you can just say out of the blue.

Yukinoshita didn't answer me at all but instead asked me a question herself. "Hikigaya-kun, I ask of you. Would you really care if I leave?" The afternoon sun reflecting from her eyes, eyes that were asking for an answer as I stare into them.

"W-well.." I found myself pausing to think. Why ask that now? Here of all places?

"Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita pressed on for my answer.

"Ah.. that's.." It was a simple answer of yes or no but I seem to have trouble answering it. My mind felt empty against such question.

Would I really care if she left? What's stopping me in saying no to her?

Who was Yukinoshita to me anyway?

..who is Yukinoshita to me now?

A clubmate? An Ice Queen? An acquaintance? ... A friend?

"Y-You're like something to me now." Silly how it sounded but it was the only answer I can dig up from my currently scrambled mind.

I couldn't help but be ashamed of what I said but it seemed to make Yukinoshita's eyes widen in surprise, her head cocking a bit in the process. Ah crap, did I make her angry?

That's what I expected but once I took a good look at her again, she began to let out a small yet recognizable giggle which was then poorly covered by her right hand.

"I'm kind of thankful for what you said, Hikigaya-kun. And because of that I'll give you a surprise right this instant."

"Surprise?" I asked to her with a hint of anticipation. What surprise? What more could she have in store for me?

"Surprise.. I'm leaving the Service Club."

"You already said that." I said with a disappointed tone.

"Let me finish, Hikigaya-kun."

"I'm leaving the Service Club, that is true. What is the surprise? Well, I'm only leaving for a week." Yukinoshita walked closer to where I seated, a smile can be seen form from her face.

"A week?!" I felt my stomach churn again but this time not from bitter shock but from bitter betrayal. Think about my feelings here, woman.

"I am going away for the whole of next week for a business trip, a trip that will grant me aid with multiple fields of work of my choosing. I will also be accompanied by Hayama-kun in my trip. It just so happens that he's also interested in investing for his future." Yukinoshita paused after, she was waiting for my reply but the only thing I replied back was complete silence as I was too busy processing the information she had just spewed out.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked me impatiently.

"What do I think? Good for you, I guess?"

"That's all? Nothing about having Hayama-kun joining me for a week? Nothing about that at all?" Calm down, Yukinoshita. Don't come closer to me while you're saying that. Also, you're asking me like I'm your mother or something like that.

"It's Hayama, it's all the more reason not to worry about you." I said to her. She gave me a troubled look in return so I continued to explain why Hayama wasn't a trouble at all.

"Sham as he is with his outer appearance, I sincerely believe that he won't do a thing to you. Not one bit." Plus I don't think you're his type anyway.

"I-I see." Yukinoshita wore a disappointed face that she soon slowly turned away from me.

"Still, to say to me that you're leaving the club."

As I say that, Yukinoshita's face quickly turned from disappointed to a face that showed a hint of excitement and intrigue.

"Well, what did you expect? The head and first member would leave her dear club first?"

"That's... not, well... yeah, I did believe that."

"My, my, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita looked at me with condescending eyes. Her giggle began to grow into a laugh but...

Even if she might look like she's looking down on me right now, her laugh felt like it didn't come for mockery but.. it felt like a laugh from that a small innocent girl would make whenever she would do something... fun.

"You are the one who misled me." I said sheepishly.

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Gah, you're not sorry at all." She said she was sorry but I think she was too busy having fun at my expense to bother putting any meaning into those words.

Her somewhat cute laughing lasted for a good minute. In the end I couldn't help but smile also. Smile to the fact that she was having fun, to the fact that I was somehow the cause of her fun and to the fact that she wasn't really leaving the club at all.

"Well, time to mail Yuigahama-san to come ba-

"Yo!" Yukinoshita begun to take out her phone but it was too late as Yuigahama came bursting into the room.

"I got tired of waiting so I came as soon as I got bored." Her timing was impeccable, much like her mail back when I was with Isshiki.

"I-I see. By the way, Yuigahama-san. Could you please tell Hikigaya-kun the summary of what we've talked about?" Tell me? I got so intrigued at what Yuigahama will say to me that I decided to shut up and waited for what she will say.

"Right." Yuigahama proceeded to twist her body to face me. "Hikki, long story short, I'm coming along with Yukinon."

I see, so you're going with Yukinoshita. That's good for you. I didn't know you also had an interest with those kinds of stuff, Yuigahama...

Wait, what the hell?

"Compared to you, Mother wasn't so confident on only having Hayama-kun as my companion on the trip so she suggested that I also have a female companion with me. And that's where I need Yuigahama-san for."

"Couldn't you just ask your sister to do that?" I asked without a second thought.

"Do I really need tell you why I didn't do just that?"

...Ah, right.

"No, you actually don't have to. Sorry for asking. Also, I didn't know you were the type to come to this kind of events, Yuigahama."

"Nah, I'm just going for the trip's sake."

Ha, I see. I felt stupid for asking.

"Yuigahama, did you let your mom know about this already?"

"Yeph, she agreed when I said that I'd be with Yukinon. And she even agreed more when I told her that Yukinon will be paying all the expenses!"

"Really?" I turned my gaze to Yukinoshita who was then ready to answer me.

"Yes, it'd be rude of me if I asked Yuigahama-san to accompany me while having her spend from her own wallet."

"FREE TRIP." Exclaimed Yuigahama as she began to cling to Yukinoshita to which Yukinoshita reacted by twisting her body awkwardly to try and get out of Yuigahama's hold.

"I get it, I get it. Please let me go, Yuigahama-san."

Soon enough and much to Yukinoshita's relief, Yuigahama has gotten tired and had let go of her. Everything settled down, you could say.

"You do understand why we're telling you all about this, right?" Asked Yukinoshita as the three of us finally sat together in our original places.

"Yeah."

I know very well why. Yukinoshita will be out for a week, so will Yuigahama. That means...

"I'll be alone here for a week, right?"

"Yes. Please bear with this selfishness of mine."

"No, it's for your future after all. And have the two of you forgotten?"

"Forgotten?" I smirked at Yuigahama's question.

"Forgotten that I am Hikigaya Hachiman, a veteran at being alone."

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Hikki, that's kind of gross."

* * *

Today was Monday, the start of a new week in learning. The weather was fine, the air was an inviti-

Ah, you know the drill.

"Ebina Hina.."

"Ebina Hina..."

Silence shrouded the classroom. This time around, nobody answered Hiratsuka-sensei. For the one who could was not here. She was now travelling together with Yukinoshita and Hayama.

"Still out, huh. Oh well."

"Next, Miura Yumiko." Sensei looked at Miura's desk and much like last time, it was empty.

"Not here too, I see. Well, that should be all of you."

"Sensei, what about Yuigahama-san and Hayama-san?" Asked a girl parallel to where I sat. As far as I can remember, Sensei did not check Yuigahama nor Hayama.

Was Sensei informed about it?

..Bah, what nonsense am I asking myself? Of course she would, she's an actual teacher, damn it.

"Glad you asked that, actually. Class, Yuigahama and Hayama will be away for about a week, keep that in mind. Okay?"

"Eh? Why, Sensei?"

"Basically, they're going to an event together. But they aren't going there for fun. What they are doing will help them in their future and since it was what it was, I gave them special permission. But of course, they will have the responsibility of studying what they missed this week by themselves. No exceptions. Got what I said, class?"

"Ah, I should've gone with them~" After hearing Sensei, the girl commented.

"But Sensei, are you saying that they'll be together for a whole wek? Yuigahama-san and Hayama-san, I mean." Another girl stood up and asked with curiosity.

"Who knows? What do I know about that?" Without any effort at all, Sensei shrugged that question into the wind.

Gossips began to surface the class body, baseless rumors and speculations were to be heard that I did not bother understanding at all because they sound too stupid to even try to understand. But honestly, I am quite irritated. I mean, Yuigahama and Hayama? Are you guys retarded or just missing a brain? Are you really trying to make something out of nothing?

As the class flourished in chatter, loud footsteps can be heard outside the classroom. The class didn't bother about it as they were in too deep with their conversations but I, who was just minding my own business, could hear the footsteps all too well.

The steps got louder and louder as seconds passed by, until a pause came.

The steps were no more. I was left to wonder what the hell happened to them. Shame, I was sorta mesmerized by the rhythm of it too. Too bad all I can hear now were the voices of my noisy ass classmates.

Out of the blue the door crashed open, stealing everyone's attention and putting a stop to their mindless chatters.

Everyone stopped and stared at the direction of the sound.

"What are you guys looking at?"

What lied beyond the door was Miura Yumiko who had a really agitated expression on her face.

She paused to give each one of us a second of her gaze before she proceeded to walk towards her desk.

"Miura, you're late again." Said Sensei as she blocks off Miura's path.

"Yes.. please forgive me." Different from how she was when she entered class, Miura displayed maiden-like manners in front of Sensei. She even bowed before her as she said that.

"Miura, let's have a talk outside the classroom. Shall we? Like right now."

"...I decline."

"Look, I really need to know what's bothering you so I know how I can help you."

"Please, you don't need to put effort for me."

"But-"

"Please... Hiratsuka-sensei."

Much like before, Hiratsuka-sensei was denied and can't do anything about it. Miura sat on her desk and Sensei was left there hanging all by herself. "Fine.. I'll let you off the hook.. one more time." Sensei muttered before taking a pause to relax.

"So... let's start class, shall we?"

* * *

Classes all uneventfully ended after that. Aside from a few people missing in action, it was a normal day that was coming to its end.

With class done, I grabbed my bag and went through the door.

"Hikigaya, let's talk."

Sensei was waiting for me outside, arms crossed and all.

I just nodded in reaction. I didn't have any reason to decline and I was such in a hurry to leave this wretched place that I didn't really put any thought on what she said.

And with that, Sensei and I started walking towards the clubroom.

"I'm pretty sure the girls told you about this beforehand. Right?" Asked Sensei.

"Yeah."

"So you know the gist of it already, huh. That makes it easier. Well, do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"It's about the Service Club, am I wrong?"

"No, you've got a clear bull's eye."

"Do you want me to close it down for the week?" Straight to the point, I went.

Was Sensei doubting my skills to fulfill a request alone? I know I've come to ask for help later with Isshiki's case about Kaihin but that's totally a different story.

"I asked you because I want to know myself. Hikigaya, will you continue participating this week? Or would you rather have it closed for the week? I'm fine with both, actually."

"I... I want to attend still. The Service Club doesn't need to close down for the week. You know, I can just be there, reading by myself, like it's not a problem at all."

"What about the possibility of a client?"

"I honestly don't think I'll get a client, Sensei." Besides, who would want to ask a request to be done by a guy like me? If there would be one, I'm pretty sure they would go to the clubroom, peek through the door and say "Nobody's here." anyway. _Even if I was there the whole time and that they could see me the whole time._

"Let's see.. I'll try to think of a solution, okay?"

"Solution? What and how?" Are you going to advertise the Service Club for my sake? Or are you going to make sure nobody comes to me? Which is which?

"Just wait for it. Okay?"

"...Okay."

Just what the hell was she planning?

As soon as Sensei had finished telling me what she wanted to say, she left me to enter the club alone.

Alone, huh?

I opened the door and as expected nobody was there. No Yuigahama to come along with me. No Yukinoshita to greet me when I enter. The only thing I met there was the sound of the wind seeping through the window.

"Oh well."

Without much else to do, I sat down on my usual chair and opened a light novel that I have yet to finish.

Halfway through the first page that I read, I heard a knock coming from the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Senpai!"

I was greeted by Isshiki Iroha who was breathing a bit too heavily than normal.

"Isshiki?"

"Sen.. Senpai.." Isshiki muttered as she clumsily came towards me, so clumsily that she almost tripped in the process.

"Watch your step, will you?"

"Senpai, that's.. that's a bit unfair." Not paying any heed to what I was saying, Isshiki continued to talk. " You didn't tell me you were alone for today.."

"Hey, can you calm down first?" As I get a grasp of her shoulders as she moved her body towards me, I looked at her face. She was breathing heavily still, sweat was beginning to form on her face. Did she really just run her way to here?

"A-Aye..."

Soon enough, Isshiki did calm herself down much to my own relief.

"So, why are you here?"

"Hmmm~" Not bothering to answer me at all, Isshiki grabbed the nearest chair she could find and sat beside me.

"Can't I just be here because I wanted to? And besides I got this." Isshiki reached out for her bag and placed on the table a pink ball of napkin that was neatly tied into a knot.

"What's that?" I asked so curiously.

"It might not be as much and it might not be as tasty as Yukinoshita-senpai's works, but it should be fine, right? Besides, I should be given a handicap since I haven't prepare for this."

Isshiki proceeded to open the bag so carefully and methodically that nothing of its contents were spilled out of the napkin.

Biscuits, it was all biscuits.

"You made these?"

"Yuph. Please have some, Senpai."

"Thanks, I guess." Don't mind if I do.

"Like me to prepare some tea?"

"I'd love some, yes."

Isshiki and I occasionally conversed with each other as we tried to consume away the afternoon time. It was too late and too rude of me to kick her out at this point anyway. I mean all she would do was play ant stare intently at things she would find at the table while I read my light novel, that's about the afternoon we had, no more, no less. To be frank, it wasn't as troublesome as I thought it to be, her company I mean.

"Ah. Time for me to go, Senpai." Isshiki stood up and began to pack her things into her bag.

"Really?" Not realizing it, I put a stress into the way I asked my question.

"What is it, Senpai? Do you hate being alone now?" Isshiki's face granted me full view of her smile, a smile that was too happy to be an innocent one.

"No, that's not it."

That's not it at all. I don't hate being alone.

That's who I am after all.

I am Hikigaya Hachiman.

It's not like I wanted Isshiki to stay.. but why do I feel disappointed? What exactly am I disappointed at?

* * *

"Hikigaya!"

Not long after Isshiki departed, another person entered the room. Entered violently.

"Ah!" I shouted as I felt my heart jump in surprise.

"That shocked you?" Asked Sensei as she checked on me like she doesn't have a clue on what she did.

Seriously. What's up with people slamming the door as hard as they could nowadays? I swear if this becomes a trend, I'll die by heart attack someday.

"Now I see why Yukinoshita always had you knock before entering." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Nevermind that." In reply, Sensei shrugged off my near to death experience like it was dust in the wind.

"Hikigaya, say hello to your temporary clubmate." Cheerfully said Hiratsuka Shizuka as she forcibly pulls a person into the doorway.

Was this her solution? Having someone work with me in case the club gets a request? I can't say I'm impressed at what she decided but I can't really say I'm not grateful at her for thinking on my behalf either.

And who might this person she's talking about be? Will it be a familiar face or a new one? I think I can do with a familiar guy... if it's a new one.. I'll just have to deal with them, I guess?

"Hiratsuka-sensei, not so tight on the grip!" The person getting dragged to the clubroom cried out irritatingly. "Sensei, that really hurts!"

"Oh stop being so moody, I've had enough of your crap."

"Ouch!"

I got so startled by the person's high pitched scream that I almost dropped the light novel that I was reading.

"I'm not running, I'm not running. So please, let go of me." The person cried as she finally gets dragged inside the room granting me full view of her.

As I saw her enter my field of vision, I felt the urge to stand up and say.. "Sensei, why.. why her?"

"Ha?" An agitated tone coated the girl's voice, a sudden change from the character she just showed right now. Somewhat displeased with what I just asked, she, the person that came along with Sensei, took the initiative to go in front of me and steal from my hands the light novel I was holding.

"Do you have a problem working with me?" She said as she takes out her anger on the novel I was reading, swinging it violently here and there.

Please not the novel, anything but the novel. Look, you can punch me instead. Actually no, channel your anger to the book and not me.

"Ah.. no... that's not what I meant." Somehow feeling guilty at making her angry, I averted my gaze from her. But it turns out that was a useless decision of mine as she held my face with her two hands and reverted my head back to where it was. There I was forced to lock eyes with her. Olive green eyes against my rotten ones.

"Face me when I'm talking to you, Hikio!"

* * *

A/N

I don't know how to create a message Yuigahama style, heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Girl of Yellow

* * *

"Face me when I'm talking to you, Hikio!" Miura shouted, not minding the uncomfortable close distance of our faces to each other at all.

Only a short distance separated us from making physical contact. At this close of a range, I could actually see myself reflecting from her eyes.

Due to the unease I was feeling with our situation, I tried cocking back my head but Miura's grip on me was stronger and held me in place.

"Hey… Miura.." I tried politely murmuring her name to catch her attention while also not trying to induce any more unneeded wrath. Plus she had my head as hostage.

"What?" She asked with a hint of irritation.

"Isn't…. isn't this a bit too close for comfort?"

Right after I said that, Miura's pair of green eyes widened with realization.

A soft "Ah." can be seen escape from Miura's mouth, her grip on my face weakened…. and weakened until I finally broke free.

Miura slowly distanced herself from me, her agitated expression that she showed earlier turning that of a blank.

"Sorry." She said without a hint of emotion as she turned her back to me.

That act of hers made me pause. What can I say? I guess I'm still not used to seeing her that way. Her character that she showed these two days felt new but it was so refreshing that I actually found it… cool.

"Ahem… so, it's settled then?"

Out of nowhere, Sensei made her presence felt again right after starting with a forced cough.

"Settled?" Miura and I both chorused.

"I didn't really expect Hikigaya to be the one to convince you to join but.. oh well, a job's done is a job's done."

"Ah?! No!" Miura protested with her hands waving at Sensei in a rejecting manner. "Sensei, I haven't said anything about joining yet!"

"Hmmmm? Didn't you just tell Hikigaya how good you would be as a working partner in spite of his opposition, that you will break his shallow expectations of you?" Hiratsuka Shizuka crossed her arms and displayed a smirk on her face, a smirk that felt too provocative to be not sinister.

And wait, Sensei, what's with that question just now? First of all, I haven't said anything about expectations and second of all, I actually haven't disapproved of having her as a partner. Hell, I'm fine with anybody as long as they will not annoy me. It was just that I was not expecting that you'd pick her of all people.

"Sensei, please don't make me say things I haven't actua-"

"I…."

Before I can fully voice out my thoughts to Hiratsuka, I was interjected by a certain blonde haired woman. I proceeded to stare at Miura, waited for her to say something but after a minute or so all she gave us was silence.

"Sigh, before I got interrupte-"

I tried again yet I failed again for this time Sensei tugged my sleeve midsentence.

"What?" I muttered in irritation to Sensei. In response to my question, Sensei looked at me with a face that tells me "Let me handle this, okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked again. There, Sensei, with a smile on her face, pointed her eyes towards Miura Yumiko herself.

Ah, I see..

"Fine.. do what you want." I said, shrugging myself off. I nodded to her after, accepting her suggestion. It was not like I have the better grasp of Miura when it comes to this anyway.

"I didn't say any of that and I…. and I…" Miura Yumiko paused and with clenched fists she looked down, before the two of us she was unable to look for the right words when she needed them.

"...I wasn't thinking when I said what I said."

As if finally finding the words she was looking for, Miura spoke after hesitantly alternating her gaze to both Sensei and me.

"Oh? Why so?" Asked Sensei with a curious tone, she was prompting Miura to go further with her thought.

"I-I…" Miura seemingly accepted and continued only to be trapped in another dead end of thoughtlessness.

"What?" Irritated with her constant stops, Sensei coated her question to Miura with a hint of impatience.

"I…."

"Speak, girl. Speak. Just… let it out."

Finally… as if making Sensei's words as the initiative… the final straw… whatever you may call it… Miura spoke with thoughts as clear as the summer sky and as loud as the thunders of a heavy storm.

"I was just fed up, okay?!"

Miura clenched her fists harder and with them came a glimpse of emotions that were building up inside her.

"I was just fed up that everyone leaves me when they see fit. I was just fed up that people choose over me whenever there's a better person for the job. I know well that's how the world works but damn it, it hurts me anyway."

The girl of Yellow was gasping for air after the flood of words she just let loose. She was in need of oxygen yet she still found the time to lock eyes with the two of us.

It looked like Miura was waiting for a response from Sensei and me but we didn't give her one as we were too startled with how she just burst out like that. Without any response that she was waiting for and with the little bit of composure that she gradually regained, she inhaled heavily once and continued.

"I'm just tired of getting left out. I'm tired of people leaving me."

Hiratsuka Shizuka, hands now both in her coat pockets, was leaning still on the wall. She was putting all of her effort into absorbing each and every piece of detail that Miura was spewing out.

"… I hate it when they reject the aid I offer them."

Miura stopped at the last sentence and soon after her tensed up self slowly dwindled down until finally she was back to the way she was before a few minutes ago.

Tears were forming in those olive green eyes of hers but those would soon be wiped by Miura's sleeves before they even had the chance to flow down.

"Ah-huh."

Sensei nonchalantly uttered causing Miura and me to look her way.

"Hmmmm… well, good luck with club activities. Have fun you two." After a single wave of goodbye, Sensei took a deep sigh before heading towards the clubroom door.

"Sensei, didn't you just hear what I said? I'm troubled right now!" Somewhat offended and startled by Sensei's action, Miura went on to block the doorway Hiratsuka-sensei was about to exit into.

"I don't remember hearing you say anything about not wanting to join from your outrage, young lady."

"But Sensei…."

"But what? Tell me Miura, what makes you not want to join so badly? Is it because you view this as forced labor?"

"No, I don't necessarily view it as forced labor…" She said as she averts her gaze away from Hiratsuka.

"Then why? Do you hate Hikigaya that much?"

"Uh no… I don't hate Hikio, I most certainly don't…" While she was saying that, she gave me a second of glance. "Why would I even hate him?"

I can't disagree with what Miura just said there. I know she doesn't hate me and in return I don't hate her. We don't hate each other but we also don't like each other. It's just mutual ignorance on both sides. She can have her clique and I can have myself and as long as we don't pester each other or are in the way of each other, it was fine. Besides, my mother taught me not to be picky.

After a few seconds of pause, Hiratsuka heaved a deep sigh.

"Say Miura, are you worried that even Hikigaya would find you useless? That he would forsake you when he finds the reason to? That he would seek out the two girls away from him right now because he finds you a helpless being?"

"That's not…."

No further response was made from Miura. This time she just stood there receiving every question Sensei gave her. Other than eyes trying their best to avert from Sensei and fists clenching the hardest they could, there was no movement from Miura.

The girl she's conversing with was standing there both motionless and speechless so Sensei took it upon herself to close the distance between her and Miura. Sensei came closer and closer to Miura until they were a few inches away from each other. There Sensei leveled herself with Miura's height and held her shoulders with her palms.

"Miura, my dear." Sensei said while trying to exchange gazes with Miura who was still trying to avert her gaze from Sensei. "How about this…. I want you to show me I'm wrong. I want you to show yourself you're wrong. Test yourself if you really are what you think you are and in the end of all these, you'll have to see if you're correct or not."

Still no response from Miura but I guess Sensei was content with what she did as she released Miura from her grasps and started to head towards the door.

But before that, she made a beeline towards me. Hiratsuka Shizuka then muttered to me words that were so soft that I needed my superior lip reading skills to clearly guess what she was saying. "Hikigaya, I'm counting on you."

"Wait a minute, Sensei. Miura still hasn't said if she accepted or not. It'd be fine if it was me you're forcing to join but it's not me, it's Miura. Please wait for her decision."

It'll not be good to me if I had to work with a person who was only forced to do their job. Forcing them to do a job with no merit or even enjoyment to them would only make them as liabilities to the ones who actually do the task. I wouldn't want any of that.

Ha.. I sound like I actually like doing this.

"And by the way, Sensei." As I said that, I couldn't help but put on a smirk before continuing. "I'm not the all-time reliable Yukinoshita you're looking for."

I'm not Yukinoshita Yukino. I'm not that good in my studies. I don't have that much leader characteristics in me like Yukinoshita does. In some ways I'm not as blunt as Yukinoshita. I don't have the charisma she does have. I do things differently from Yukinoshita.

…I am not the Ice Queen.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not her because the one I need right now is you, Hikigaya." Said Sensei with a smile before finally exiting through the door. I tried calling her name to halt her but she ignored me right until she disappeared into the hallway.

… what the hell, Hiratsuka.

* * *

Sensei disappeared into the shadows of the corridor and with the consent of her departure, I felt a chill run down my neck. I was struck with sudden realization. Realization that that damn teacher of mine left me with a responsibility that she left unfinished.

"I'm sorry."

Huh?

I turned around to face the voice that I heard, and as expected the owner of the voice was the only other person remaining in this room.

"Huh?" I truly blurted out in surprise.

"I said I'm sorry." Miura said while wiping her face from what was left of her tears with a handkerchief.

"Yes… but why?"

Before answering what I asked, Miura first sat down on one of the three chairs idling beside the table. She took the one closest to the window and there she continued to fix her emotion-worn face.

"I'm apologizing for you had to see such a shameful side of me just now."

"Ah…. that's unnecessary."

Definitely unnecessary, I don't mind it at all. I'm not the person to be minding such things. Also, if someone was to say sorry around here, it'd be Sensei for leaving me with such a vague request and for putting us both in this situation.

"I see…"

That concluded the little conversation we had. Tired from standing the whole time, I too sat on my usual chair opposite that of Miura's. Seeing as it would take time before Miura can finish with her business, I took out my novel and began reading out of necessity. A sigh of relief escaped me as I finally found myself reading in peace.

"Say, Hikio."

"...yes?" I instinctively answered while reading.

"What are we going to do now?" Done with her fixing up, she asked me that question in a matter like a bored kid asking her parent to give her something fun to do.

Also…. we? What do you mean by we? And why the hell are you still here?

"What do you mean _we_?" Curious and confused, I stopped my reading and looked at her.

"Well.. aren't I part of this club now? Temporary at least."

"Part of this club?... Wait, wait, wait. You're accepting it?"

Miura took a shallow sigh before putting aside her handkerchief. She was done with her fixing up and her face was almost back to normal if not for her eyes looking worn out.

"Yeah…" Miura looked up into the room's ceiling and talked softly. "Sensei… I'm contemplating what she said… and although I hate to admit it, her words grasped me…" An air of melancholy was threatening to fill the room's atmosphere but...

"And now that I think about it, I don't have much to do right now anyway. I might as well participate."

…that air soon vanished as she tried to smile at me, to mask it all away.

"Now that that's cleared up, back to my question. What do we do now?" Different from the Miura I just saw a few minutes ago, the Miura in the present time asked me a question with full anticipation mixed with a little bit of impatience.

"That's a little bit hard to answer…" I hesitantly replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if we're not already occupied with a request, we'll just be waiting for one." I confidently answered this time.

I answered yet Miura's face looked like she didn't get what I was trying to say so I tried to explain it a bit more.

"And by that I mean we really don't do much without requests. You're free to do anything you want until you have to consult a client, basically."

"….I see.."

What's with the disappointed tone of yours right now?

* * *

With Miura's questions gone, we were back to our comfortable silence of an atmosphere. With me reading without someone else interrupting and without Isshiki pestering me….

Ahh.. this is actually quite comfortabl-

"Gahh…"

"Hrmmm?" I looked at the direction of that sound lacking of enthusiasm. Which was of course, Miura Yumiko.

"I'm… bored." She said while resting her chin on her left hand, her face accentuating her proclaimed boredom more.

"Well, can't you do something about it?"

"That's the problem, I don't know what to do about it…" Miura paused as if something had suddenly struck her.

"Hikio, what does Yui do anyway most of the time here?" She asked.

"Yuigahama, huh?" I paused to wonder what could be the answer to Miura's question…

"Yuigahama things, I guess?"

I couldn't help but put on an awkward smile right after that silly answer of mine.

"Ha?" Miura's face was beginning to show hints of irritation and disappointment and rightfully so for that stupid answer I gave.

"Sorry." I rightfully apologized. "She would often just chat with Yukinoshita and me. Other times she would meddle with Yukinoshita (or very rarely me)."

"Ah-huh." She said with such an unsatisfied tone. "How about Yukinoshita?"

Yukinoshita, you say. Hmmm…

"Well, she would read books…. and serve snacks and tea? That's about it."

"Ah-huh."

Different person, same reaction.

"….what about you?"

What about me? Well…

"As I am doing right now, I mostly just read books too…"

"Ehhh.." Miura's face has gotten more and more disinterested as we go further and further with our discussion. "Literary Club plus Yui and tea, it seems." She said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed." I returned with a smirk of my own.

* * *

"Ughhh…"

"What again?" I jerked my body back a bit, away from the source of the lifeless sound. That horrid, empty sound that was coming from Miura, of course.

"I really need to do something but I don't know what."

Miura was so bored that she had begun resting her left cheek on the table, so bored that she didn't even bother looking at me while talking.

"Uhhhh..."

Woman… sometimes I couldn't help but think you're worse than Yuigahama in some aspects.

"You know… maybe I shouldn't have spilled it back there.. at least when it was still just welling in me, I actually had something to mind about but right now, I have nothing." She said while playing her free hand's fingers on the table.

"…but getting bored would be better than just keeping it on yourself, don't you think? Your own emotions eating you inside slowly but surely, your pride, your arrogance of wanting to keep your outside image…. Is that more important than you being honest to the people you don't know, the people you know and most importantly to yourself?"

Sigh.

My self-control was nowhere to be found right now. I said what I said to her without thinking twice, I just don't know what came into me. Was I irritated on what she said? Did I find it annoying? Or was it another reason I am not aware of? Those questions, I don't know the answers for.

Startled with what I blurted out, Miura's lazy disposition quickly change into a shocked one, one with wide eyes directed at me and a mouth that wanted to speak but was shut by force. An awkward smile played on her face right after. "…sorry." She softly uttered.

I didn't exactly like it that I caused a girl to be uncomfortable without justified reasons on my part so I let out a fake cough to release some tension.

"Don't you have your phone?" I asked right after resting the novel I was reading on top of the table.

Miura Yumiko always had her phone with her, no matter where she went, no matter what the situation was. It was her companion whenever she decided to enclose herself in her own little world. Her phone complemented with the blonde hair and end twirls to make up her outer identity. To see her without it even though she has nothing else to do was something rather peculiar.

"Ah…." Miura's mouth opened in such a way that it looked like she was happy to hear what I asked, it came to me then that she wanted us to continue with this conversation. She too wants to life some tension off.

Well, she tried anyway.

"My phone…" An awkward pause came in with her staring at the floor. "Well, I did…" Another pause appeared and along with these pauses came also recognizable pain on her face.

"My phone…"

"My phone.. I did… what…"

Miura's thoughts cycled endlessly, appearing pained more and more while she continued.

Looks like I stepped on a landmine.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, it shouldn't concern me anyway." Not wanting to let her continue, I interjected. She didn't have to say it if she didn't have the guts to. If she treats it as sensitive information then I don't have the right to force her to say it.

Done with defusing some amount of stress between us, I tried to read away the time to avoid saying anymore unnecessary things.

Silence. That was all that was left right after the mess that we caused ourselves. I would've been rejoicing right now since I was basking in silence but I wasn't because this wasn't the kind I was looking for, not this awkward one anyway.

A soft groan escaped me as I was uncomfortable reading with the situation I was in right now, partly because I was in a room together with nobody but a dejected girl but mainly because I was part of the reason why.

I set my eyes on Miura. Hands now in her lap, lips locked together, expressions on her face nowhere near forming. She was trying her best not to cause unnecessary movements for me not to notice her.

She was trying to blend in with the background.

The only thing was… how could I not notice her? Not with what just happened.

I sighed.

"Ha… as much as I'm proud of it, I really am a terrible person." I muttered to myself.

Miura Yumiko took it upon herself to join the club and the first thing she got right after joining was this….

It was truly despicable on my part.

I sighed once again. I want to break the silence now. Things staying this way would only leave an unneeded bitter taste in my mouth.

I stood up from my chair briefly catching the attention of Miura. I then walked into the corner of the room which had a couple of stuff lying on the floor.

"Miura, it's not like this clubroom is completely desolate of anything so have yourself some fun with anything you find." I said to Miura as I began to dig on the several objects lying. Once I found a square clothe bag, I signaled her to come closer to me.

"Sorry. I caused you unneeded trouble… I was only thinking of myself back there."

"Miura, you don't have to apologize every time you know."

"Sorr-"

"Stop it." I said adding a hint of irritation.

I guess I said it too seriously that I made Miura speechless. Without her response, I continued.

After a couple of minutes touching dusty items, finally, I got what I was looking for. I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing that great but you could browse or play in this." What rested in my palm was a laptop. It was borrowed by Sensei a long time ago and she gave it to us saying she'll come get it back someday. That someday has yet to come.

Miura's eyes, for a second, widened with curiosity.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Thanks for the offer…" Those wide eyes of hers would soon narrow. "…but nah, I'm not really into those as much as the others." She said as she gave me a gesture of "thank you anyway".

"Hmm, suit yourself."

I continued to dig through the stuff, I was not stopping just like that. I continued to grope a bunch of items I don't even know the identity of. I continued and continued until…

"Hikio, what's that?" She asked me suddenly with a tone of curiosity.

I briefly stopped what I was doing and looked at her. Miura's eyes pointed at another square object lying just near where I was. That thing she was looking at was…

"It would be a book." I said sarcastically at her question.

"What kind?"

"Hrmmm…." I then grabbed the book nearly tripping as I did it. Like all the other items in the floor, the book I was holding now was filled with dust on the top.

With the book in hand, I searched for the title. I tried to search for one but there wasn't. The book's cover, from front to back, was all blue. It was void of a title or any other text…

Actually, there was one word at the corner of the book. I managed to miss it as it was so small that it got covered by my thumb while I was scanning it. The word's color was red, contrasting the blue color it had as a background. The text says….

"Romance"

"Romance, huh. Is it yours?"

"No."

Woman, I don't and probably will never have a book this shady in my entire life.

"Whose is it then?" She said with such anticipation. I got curious as to where did that sudden surge of curiosity came for her.

Whose is it, huh.

"Well, it's definitely not mine."

One who reads books, was a member of the Service Club and was not Hikigaya Hachiman….

Huh…

"Other than nobody, my other guess would be… Yukinoshita."

"Would she mind if I use it?" She said as she came closer to me to examine the book herself. Wait woman, that's a bit too close.

I took a few steps away from the woman beside me as it was getting too close for comfort.

"Not at all." I said right after adjusting my distance. If Yukinoshita or whoever it was who left it right here just to accumulate dust, I think they won't really mind if you take it.

With that ordeal settled, I handed the book to Miura to which she happily accepted and the both of us returned to our respective seats.

I took the novel I placed on the table once again and continued where I left. Miura on the other hand started with her own story.

Hopefully this time, it'll just be peace and quiet.

* * *

"What? Is it that rare for you to see me read?" Miura asked out of the blue. As I contemplate on what she said, I found myself staring at her while she was reading.

"Actually, yes." I said averting my eyes right out of embarrassment.

Indeed, I guess it was a sight to behold. You don't get to see Miura Yumiko ever so often read a book if it wasn't a textbook and she was forced to read it for an incoming pop quiz.

"I sorta can't blame you on that." A little giggle showed itself from Miura's face before she returned her gaze at the book's page.

"You know, this used to be a hobby of mine." A wistful tone coated her voice as she turned the pages of the book she's holding.

I didn't have anything to respond so Miura continued. "Still not convinced? I could bring it tomorrow and show it to you, my favorite book that is."

"It's fine… I believe you. You don't have to go to the trouble of bring it."

"Okay then…" Somewhat disappointed, Miura resigned on continuing further, shrugged it off and just focused on reading.

* * *

Tick tock goes the clock. Time moves even when you don't want it to.

Seeing as it was closing time, I began to move trying to return all my stuff inside my bag.

"Time to go." I said loudly before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Already?" Miura stood up herself, all looking shocked and somewhat disappointed. She was still holding that book in her hand.

I guess she enjoyed reading the thing a bit too much.

"Well, it _is_ closing time."

No, actually it was beyond closing time. We had spent an extra of more than half an hour basking in the books' stories that we haven't noticed what time it was.

"But if you really do want to stay and read that, here."

As I said those words, I tossed the keys of the clubroom that was handed by Yukinoshita to me. Miura nearly toppled herself while trying to catch it but thankfully she didn't.

"What's this?" She asked while staring at the thing.

"Keys to the clubroom, close it up when you're done reading. Well, I'm off."

"You're leaving me?!"

"Y-Yeah…" What about it?... Also, don't make it sound like some mediocre television drama about an old married couple divorcing. Hrmpff…

"Hikio…."

I stared at Miura as she called my name. Fingers fidgeting, eyes not wanting to lock into mine. It was a fact that Miura was hesitating. Whatever it was that she wants to be done or said, she was hesitant to do it.

"What?" I asked to prompt her to say whatever she couldn't let out.

"I'll just have to borrow this… that's fine, right?" She asked as she stared at the book in hand.

"Sure." I answered. You could actually just take it for your own, you know.

"Well then, I'm truly off. Close the doors, okay?"

"Hikio.."

Right before I can pass through the door, Miura again called my name. I turned my back to face her once again.

"What is it now?"

Miura shook her head gently.

"No.. forget it. Bye." She gave me a faint smile before preparing to leave herself.

 _Sometimes, this woman can't make up her mind._ I thought to myself as I stare at her figure.

"Bye." I said as I left the room.

* * *

"Well, Ebina's still not here. I probably should've given her address a notice or something by now."

Sensei was doing her daily routine of checking the attendance. By now the class has begun growing accustomed to some people missing in class. Well, I can't really blame them, Ebina's last seen on Friday and so was Hayama, while Yuigahama was away along with Yukinoshita just this Monday.

Three people were absent, that was true but there was also one more person whose existence should be here but wasn't.

"Miura? Again?" Said Sensei as she started writing on the attendance sheet while staring hopelessly at Miura Yumiko's empty desk.

As Sensei was about to put down her pen and sheet, the door opened with firm force. Just like before our attentions were all on the classroom entrance and just like before we stared at the same person who caused such a loud noise.

"Miura.." Sensei muttered, her eyes looking at Miura who just entered class. Sweat was beginning to form on Mira's forehead as she inhaled erratically, she was heading her way towards her desk.

At least that's what I expected her to do.

"Please pardon my unpunctuality."

Instead of going to her desk, Miura went straight before Hiratsuka Shizuka. Still with heavy breaths, Miura slightly bowed to the teacher in charge.

"…Sure." A small smile played on Hiratsuka's face.

After that, Miura, through her path towards her desk was followed with many pairs of eyes. Eyes that have again witnessed peculiarity towards the blonde girl.

* * *

Nothing much happened with today's, there was a couple of surprise quizzes here and there but that was pretty much it. If anything, I'm happy that it's all done and I could leave this place .

"Senpaiii~."

"Isshiki?"

Right after I exited the classroom, I was ambushed by the sudden presence of a meddlesome girl.

"Hi, Senpai."

Isshiki Iroha stood before me, all gleeful and energetic.

"Why are you here?" I asked with my eyes narrowing.

"Oh come one, Senpai. That's rude of you considering I waited for you." Cheeks puffing and eyebrows aligning, Isshiki gave me an angry look that was too cute to call it scary.

"Waited?"

Why the hell did you wait for me. Shouldn't you be with the Student Coun..

Oh right.

"Yeph, so let's go?" Without my permission, Isshiki quickly grabbed my right arm with her two hands and began dragging me.

"Where?" I asked while being dragged.

"To the clubroom, silly." She said while cheerfully giggling and dragging her upperclassman like a rag.

"Isshiki, let go first." I asked her that since I didn't think I could last anymore without getting my cheeks warm on the knowledge of my underclassman getting this very close to me. That fact that we're also in the middle of students traversing the corridor didn't help me.

"Sorry, Senpai, but there's no time left."

"Time left? When did the Service Club have a time limit?"

"Hrnnn~"

"Isshiki!"

Hmmmm… embarassment aside…

physical contact aside…

Isshiki aside,

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something else?

* * *

My meddlesome underclassman actually got tired of dragging me and went ahead to the clubroom which relieved me in a great way.

"Yo." I greeted her. She was waiting for me before the clubroom door.

"….." No response from Isshiki for all her attention was put into staring through the clubroom door's window.

"What are you doing there, Isshiki?"

"Senpai…. come quick." She said with haste gesturing me to come quickly as possible. She said it to me while still fixating her eyes to the window.

"What?"

"There's someone… else… in there…" She pointed out a person sitting on a chair by the window.

"Who's that person?" Isshiki asked me so worriedly.

"Frankly, I don't know." As much as Isshiki feared to hear that answer of mine, I really didn't know the identity of the person in question.

"What are you guys doing there?" Suddenly the person we were talking about was already before us. It was too late to realize that the person we were watching from afar has now acknowledged our presence and has made action to identify us.

Sensing danger, I jerked my body back away from the mysterious person and used it to protect Isshiki. What can I say, my brotherly instincts kicked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angrily said the girl before us…. wait, girl?

I kind of recognize that voice just now….

Blonde hair…

Green eyes…

That voice….

"Miura?"

I couldn't exactly identify right away that the girl was Miura Yumiko because… one, her twirls were missing, two her bangs were tied to the top of her head revealing her usually hidden forehead, and three, she was wearing a ponytail.

"Ehhhh, Yumiko-senpai?!" Isshiki sprung behind me, she was also shocked at my discovery. My discovery that the person we feared a minute ago was just Miura Yumiko.

"You two…. what's your problem?" Miura asked so depressingly.

"Is… that… really you?" I so hesitantly asked back.

Miura sighed, massaging her temples in the process.

"Really? I just straightened my curls and lifted my bangs all for fixing and you think I'm a different person now? How rude."

"You were fixing your hair in the clubroom?"

"Yes, I went on ahead of you since it looked like you were busy with Iroha plus don't you remember? I still had the key you gave me so why not."

Yes, I did give her the keys yesterday… right.

Question is… should I ask it back? Hrmmm…

"Now that that's settled… Iroha-chan, since you're here."

"Aye?"

* * *

"Yumiko-senpai, why did you feel the need to fix your hair?" Asked Isshiki as she caresses Miura's hair while Miura was enjoying herself reading the book I "lent" her yesterday.

Miura asked Isshiki to fix her hair just a few moments ago. Seeing it as it wasn't an everyday occurrence that Miura Yumiko would ask her that request, Isshiki happily accepted.

"Ah, that.. I came in late today so I had to run to catch up for class. My hair was the casualty."

"Hrn, I see."

Heh.

I smirked at the sight of the two girls before me.

Isshiki Iroha…

Miura Yumiko…

instead of

Yukinoshita Yukino…

Yuigahama Yui…

Even if I am witnessing this first hand I still couldn't help but feel weird about it all.

"Hrnnn?"

Huh?

"Careful Hikio, you might fall for me if you keep on staring." She sarcastically said as she displayed a playful smile.

"Senpai!?" Cried Isshiki in protest.

Oh.

I didn't notice it right away but I got carried away trying to stare at the two. So much that it took her enough time to notice herself.

Gah, my observations skills really need sharpening when it comes to dealing with fewer people in the room.

"Nah, you could relax. I'm sure I won't." Instead of going in circle trying to defend myself from suspicion, I went the straightforward way and killed the suspicion myself.

"Ehh, Senpai?!"

"Well, that was fast."

It would take more than that to make me fall anyway. Sure, if I was a normal teenage boy I would for you just for that act of yours but again… fortunately or unfortunately I am not a normal teenage boy.

Slightly taken back by what I said, Miura couldn't help but give out a smile of resignation and went on with her reading. I too did the same thing.

"Senpai, I'll prepare some tea. Yumiko-senpai, would you like some?"

Confirmed by looking at Miura getting back to her usual hairstyle, Isshiki Iroha was finished doing her business and was now trying to serve us tea.

"I'd be happy to have some." She replied to Isshiki.

"Yeah, sure." I added.

"Hrnnn~. Here you two go. Also have some of this too."

"Cupcakes?" Miura and I chorused.

What Isshiki Iroha had brought us along with the tea was a couple of fragrant cupcakes which still had steam visibly rising on them. It wasn't a secret that Isshiki has a future when it comes to baking but damn it, I'm actually surprised by how good they look.

"It's for yesterday, Senpai."

"Yesterday?"

"Yesterday I couldn't give you a proper greeting with the biscuits I've brought but it's sorta your fault for not letting me know in time that Yui-senpai and Yukino-senpai were out. Well anyway, do have some, my upperclassmen."

Isshiki took out my hand and placed on its palm a brown-colored cupcake.

"You too, Yumiko-senpai." She gave us both one.

With Isshiki showing nothing but a smiling face waiting for a reaction from us, we had no choice but to accept her gift and eat it.

"So… how was it?"

"Pretty good."

Unlike Miura who answered quickly to Isshiki's question, I on the other hand took my time chewing through the thing. I sensed something quite familiar while I was savoring the taste of it… something that I've had thing for since centuries ago….

….. that something was MAX COFFEE.

"Senpai?"

I don't know what got into me but I suddenly patted Isshiki's head. All I knew after that was a single tear of happiness flowed from my right eye.

"S-S-Senpai?!"

"Hikio, you're flustering the girl."

Before I can sink in deeper into the depths of delusional happiness, Miura reeled me back to reality. Along with my conscience, she snagged Isshiki away from my grasp.

"Ah… that's not…."

This time I know I won't be able to save myself so easily if ever I get cornered.

"Iroha, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Did he touch you somewhere unnecessary?" A worried Miura checked upon reddened Isshiki like a mother will with her child.

"I-It's fine… Yumiko-s-senpai…" Isshiki was and is still flustered, her cheeks as reddish as they can be. Seeing her like that made me a little bit warm myself, probably from guilt.

"Grr.." Miura, mad and upset, gave me an annoyed look before checking up on Isshiki again.

All I could do now was sigh at the situation we put ourselves in.

Oh my.

* * *

"Senpai, Yumiko-senpai, please take care."

Not long after Isshiki regained her composure and just right after Miura cooled her head off, Isshiki with a firm bow bid us goodbye.

"Take care."

"Bye."

We replied to her as she turns her back at us.

"Good luck with the club, you two!"

And with that, Isshiki Iroha left after closing the door.

"What a girl." Commented Miura.

"What a meddlesome unpredictable girl." I corrected.

"Hmmm, by the way while we're on the topic of Iroha, why didn't you tell me that you informed her about me joining the club?"

"Huh?"

I gave her an expression of cluelessness….

"What?"

….to which she gave back to me right away.

"What do you mean? I didn't tell shit about anything."

"Ha? Then why does Iroha know about it then."

"…beats me."

What a meddlesome unpredictable girl, indeed.

Somewhat burned out form the ordeal with Isshiki, Miura and I were content with having only silence shroud the room. At least with this, there's peace and calm. But maybe, just maybe it's a little bit too much of peace and calm? I suddenly miss Yuigahama's ability to fill in the silence.

"Coming in."

My set of eyes turned towards the source of the voice in the direction of the door.

"A client?" Miura suddenly stood up as she heard the voice.

The way Miura frantically stood up upon the realization that that someone could be a client, it reminded me that she still has yet to do a request.

"A client? Not really." A female voice came invading the clubroom. It wasn't Miura's nor was it Isshiki's, this time it actually belonged to the advisor of the club itself, Hiratsuka Shizuka.

"Oh, it's just you." Disappointed, Miura sat down weakly.

"Why the disappointed tone? Anyway, Miura, fill this out."

"What's that?"

What Sensei was holding was a piece of paper and a pen. The paper that Sensei was holding I do kind of recognize it.. if I am correct it should be…

"The club form. Even if you're just temporary, you still need this before you can officially participate. Now fill it out."

"Oh… okay, sure."

Miura quickly walked towards Sensei in order to fill out the form. Although it seems that Hiratsuka-sensei won't give it to her when she tried to reach it.

"Whoops."

"What now?" Angrily asked Miura as she keeps on trying to reach the form Sensei had raised into the air the highest she can.

"Let me just confirm this… do you really want to join the Soubu High Service Club?"

"Yes." As if brimming with confidence out of nowhere, Miura quickly answered.

With a smile, Hiratsuka-sensei finally gave the paper and pen to Miura.

"Here you go."

And with that, Miura sat and began to write on the table.

"Hikigaya."

Sensei called upon my attention. She gestured me to come near her to which I grumpily agreed to do.

"What do you need?"

"How is it? Miura, I mean." She asked while looking at the person herself, arms crossed while doing so.

"Rough start but we'll manage." I gave her a vague answer but thankfully that was enough to satisfy her curiosity, if it was curiosity.

"Is that so.. well, wish you two luck then."

"Sensei, I'm done."

Miura happily handed out the form to Sensei. Sensei quickly scanned through the form and smiled softly right after.

"I'm going. Take care."

As fast as she appeared, Sensei left the room.

"What were you two talking about?" Facing my back, Miura was curious what I and Sensei were discussing about.

"Club affairs, nothing much." I said to her as turned around to face her.

"We haven't had any clients yet…. Is that it?"

"Relax, we'll just have to wait for one."

She and I did wait for one but nobody came. Heh. If you look it in my perspective, it would be such a glorious afternoon since I didn't have to perspire against my will but if you look at it in her perspective, it would be a failure of an afternoon since she hasn't officially participated yet.

"Shall we go?"

"…sure."

Empty and defeated and with the moon dawning on us, we fixed our belongings, closed the room and began to leave. I started to walk towards the school entrance when…..

"Wait!" Miura shouted behind me, making me look at her. She was gasping for air when she reached me.

"Why?"

"Aren't…. you… supposed to wait… for your clubmates… so that you can walk out to the gate together?"

Miura, still out of breath, grabbed strongly on my sleeve as she tried to regain her composure.

"Gaddamnit, Hikio." Miura who was still gasping for air said as she looked at me.

As she just had run off towards me, she was sweating quite moderately and her face was reddening from the increased warmth of her own body. Combine those with the moonlight and you get to see quite a mesmerizing scene.

I felt empty inside for a second or two, specifically on my chest.

The feeling was as if blood didn't flow regularly like it should for those couple of seconds.

Not soon after, I found myself staring too long for my own good once again.

"You watch too much mainstream." I said to try and shrug that vague feeling off, not long after did I start walking forward leaving Miura behind. I don't think I would want to see Miura's face for the rest of the night. I thought to myself as I remember that face of her just seconds ago.

"Hey, Hikio? Hey... I said wait!"

* * *

Miura and I silently walked towards the gate. I walked in front, Miura then followed.

Not a single word was let out during that duration. Perhaps we were too tired to even try by that point. Just right after we exited campus was when the first words were uttered.

"I'm going this way." She said weakly, obviously fatigued from all that running she did.

"Well, I'm this way. Bye." I pointed the direction opposite from Miura's and started to walk by that direction.

And so my second day with this version of the Service Club ende-

"Hikio."

I turned around towards the direction of the voice and as expected I faced a Miura Yumiko.

Basking under the moonlight, she was there on the same spot since I left. She hasn't moved a single inch.

"Yeah?"

I asked in anticipation and curiosity.

"See you tomorrow." A faint yet honest smile played on her face as she waved me goodbye.

"…Yeah…" Was all I could respond back.

* * *

A/N

I don't know if I can satisfy all with what I decided with this story..

On a less serious note, I'm back from the gates of hell- I mean summer classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's start, a little bit calmer this time.

* * *

Today's Wednesday. Wednesday morning to be exact.

.

What about Wednesday? Well, nothing actually. I just felt like stating that it was Wednesday today.

"Yahallo, Hikitani-kun."

.

Actually, today's Wednesday.

And today seems like the day of the return of class 2F's bespectacled fujoshi.

"Yahallo, Hikitani-kun."

On my way to the classroom this morning, I was greeted by a familiar yet refreshing sight. That certain sight's name was Ebina Hina.

"Well don't just stand there, Hikitani-kun. Say something."

"..."

I found myself with a blank expression towards Ebina, I was unable to say anything to her too. I guess the reason why I did was because it took me a second or so to let it sink in, the fact that Ebina Hina was finally back after four days of nonexistence.

"Ah, sorry." I so inadequately said.

Should I have shown her a happy face?

No, that's not my thing.

Well, if not that, should I have shown her a depressed one then?

Still no, that would be offensive in an unnecessary kind of way.

Ha….. I guess doing nothing was the best after all.

"Well, shall we go to class?"

Disrupting my time of thought, Ebina Hina started walking without my consent, her face still looking at me and signaling me to follow.

With a weak shrug of my shoulders, I simply nodded as a reply and walked right after her.

* * *

"Ne, Hikitani-kun." While we were making our way to our class, Ebina Hina gently said my name ( a name which I haven't approved of yet actually) and stole my full attention.

As I put my eyes onto her direction, I saw her turn her own gaze towards me.

"Yes?" I asked with a tint of curiosity.

"How…. was it?"

Ebina's glasses gleamed with the morning sun's reflection and yet I could still see her eyes all too well. Eyes that were anticipating for something… that something I have yet to know.

"How was what?"

"How was…"

Ebina stopped at her tracks and adjusted the giant frames of her glasses, her face suddenly displaying a playful grin. She then proceeded to inhale a huge amount of air into her lungs and then…

 **"How was the feeling of being away from Hayama-kun for about this long?! Does it wrench your heart? Do you feel despair while you wait for his return? Do you? Do you, Hikitani-kun?!"  
**  
Ebina's certain side was let loose.

Ah…

I should've expected…

I should've expected that even when this girl is afflicted with the cold, it doesn't change the fact that she's Ebina Hina. The dreaded fujoshi I have come to deal with many times.

"Control yourself, woman." I depressingly said as I watch her frolic in her fantasies.

"~Ah, Hikitani-kun, it feels so good to finally be able to say such things agai-

Ebina stopped.

What interrupted Ebina's spiral down to her delusional world was her own coughing.

A second cough followed the first one, then another, then another. The coughs get rougher as seconds passed by.

"Ebina?" Worried, I approached the pained girl in front of me.

I was no friend of her and she was no friend of mine but it still irritated me to leave a girl in a state like that.

"I'm fine, Hikitani-kun. You don't have to."

But before I can lend her a hand or even check on her, Ebina readied her hands into shoving my body if I ever get too close.

I sighed.

I couldn't do anything but resign it all to her.

I sighed once again, at the sight of her that is. This girl hasn't fully recovered yet and still she's pushing herself this much.

"Restrain yourself for now, will you?" I said with what I believe was a commanding voice in the hope that she would listen.

"I…. I will, thank you."

Thankfully, it looks like she did.

* * *

"Hikitani-kun, thank you for your concern but I think we'll be late if we don't hurry."

Regaining composure, Ebina Hina reminded ourselves that we still had lectures to attend to.

"Ah, right, let's go." With no reason to go against her suggestion, I simply agreed.

"Mornin'!"

"What the hell?" I blurted out in surprise.

Without realizing right away, I have felt a slight nudge.

Did someone just tap me in the back?

"Yo, you two."

A girl's somewhat cheerful voice not belonging to Ebina came into existence. As I turned around to meet the voice, I was assaulted by the overwhelming color of yellow.

"Miura?"

"Yumiko-chan?"

Ebina and I chorused at the sight of said girl.

"So… what's up?" Miura curiously gazed over me and to the bespectacled girl beside me.

"Little miss glasses here decided to overexert herself, in her delusions nonetheless. It would've been fine if she wasn't just recovering from her sickness."

"I see." Miura intently started at Ebina, crossing her arms in the process. Ebina let out an audible laugh of awkwardness as she lets her friend observe her wholly.

"Well Hina, can you walk by yourself?" Somewhat satisfied with her "scan", Miura asked Ebina if she can actually handle herself.

"….I'd be pleased to, Yumiko-chan."

"Well, you heard her." Miura turned her gaze from Ebina to me. "So… shall we go to class?" She nonchalantly asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered back.

By the cue of my voice, the three of us began our short walk.  
 _  
"Ebina's back?"_

 _"She looks thinner, doesn't she?_

 _"Isn't that just your imagination?"_

 _"On the other hand, seems like Miura's recovering on her punctuality."_

 _"Idiot, she might hear you!"_

 _"Hey, who's that guy with them?"_

 _"Beats me."_

Just as the three of us entered the classroom, we were greeted by curious glares and chatter all around. Ebina smiled at it, Miura showed a hint of agitation on her face, while I just tried to ignore it all.

"Just in time, you three."

Hiratsuka Shizuka firmly stood before us three. Solemnity played on her face as she gave us each a through glance.

"You guys, go take your seat. Expcept for Ebina, I'll have a little talk with her." She said as she points both of us who wasn't Ebina the way to our desks. "Ebina Hina, let's go outside."

"Yes, Sensei." Said Ebina as she happily follows Hiratsuka-sensei through the door.

"This… I'm not getting used to yet."

Upon being greeted by another "unique" way of starting class today, I commented to myself.

"Hey, Hikio."

"….what?"

I turned back around to meet a Yumiko Miura whose eyebrows were starting to twist in an unfavorable manner.

"Don't just space out there. Move."

"Oh.. right."

* * *

"I still can't believe that Yumiko-chan's a member of this club now."

"It's just temporary, Hina."

Inside the Soubu High Service Club clubroom, there were two girls chatting with each other. Along with them was a guy reading a book too, I guess.

It was the scene I was stuck with right now.

I say it like that but it wasn't like I was complaining about it, heck I don't mind it all…

I'm used to this scenery anyway.

"It's still quite a surprise, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's a surprise, even to me." Miura jerked her body back after saying that, the backrest of the chair she's sitting on fully catching her weight.

"If onlee thee ofhers could swee you naow, fhehe."

...huh?

Wait a minute… what was that just now?

The sudden sloppiness of Ebina's voice caught me off-guard, I looked at her direction to know what the hell was going on. Upon closer inspection…

"Uhmmm… Ebina.." I so hesitantly opened my mouth.

"Yhes, Hikitanee-kun?"

Uh…. how do I say this.. uhmm yeah, I don't think I can say this at all. Let's see… I'll just point at it, yeah, that sounds better.

"Ebina." I mentioned her name again as I point at "it" with my eyes. Her eyes following the direction my eyes were pointing at tells me she got what I was trying to convey.

"Ah… lhoofs lihfe my medicine's weawing offh." She commented while doing a poor job of covering the flowing mucous from her nose with her right hand. "I'll… I'll excuse myself."

"Wait, Hina?" Ebina's sudden exit startled Miura to which made her stand as well. "Hina!" Her mentioning of her friend's name was the last to be heard of her before she exited the clubroom herself.

It's been quarter an hour since the two girls had left the room. Without anything else to do as I wait for their assumed return, I turned the pages of the book I was reading some more.

"Coming in."

As if making those words of a girl the cue, the door that was a few feet away from me slowly opened.

I looked at the direction of the door and upon meeting eyes with her, I asked.. "Ebina?"

"She went home…" Miura said as she massages her neck, probably from getting worn out rather than in pain. "or rather… I made her go home. She's not yet in the condition to stress herself."

"Fair enough." I monotonously commented as Miura walked past by me.

"Hey Hikio.."

"What?"

"While we're on the topic of missing girls, where's Iroha?" Miura asked before sitting on the chair opposite to mine's.

I, with eyes slightly widening and brows raising, tried to open my mouth. I expected an answer to come out of me right after but.. I found nothing.

That's right… I haven't seen that woman yet as of today…

Where was Isshiki?

Where was the meddlesome girl that was given a week's worth of free time at?

Why exactly am I getting bothered by her nonexistence?

Why are questions piling up on me?

.

Gah.

"I'm not her keeper, woman. Why the question anyway? She isn't part of the club, you know."

"I just assumed she would be here."

"Oh? Why so?"

"She… Isshiki Iroha was often with you guys whenever I did see her, she was also with you yesterday. There's that and also, I'm quite thirsty right now."

"….I see."

I'd like not to know the answer to the question of whether or not you remembered Isshiki partly because you were thirsty.

I stood up, my actions causing Miura to look casually at my direction. "Like me to make us some tea then?" I asked her after closing and putting the book I was reading on the table.

"Ehh… o.. okay."

"Why the hesitant tone just now?"

"I just thought you'd prefer a girl to do it."

"Why would I?"

Indeed, why would I?

This would be a great practice in being a househusband, you see. Entertaining guests whenever my wife would bring them home from work was also an important matter to learn.

I proceeded to grab some of the tea set and placed them on the table. Next was the actual tea…

"Eh…" I blurted out.

"What?"

"The tea stock… is gone." I said as I stare on the empty space where it should have been.

I searched for it, I searched as much as I could but…

"Yuph, it's all gone."

…all of it that is.

"How could it?"

"I don't know. There should be some left, right?"

As if discarding the memory of what I did just now, I tried to search some more but in the end…

"Well?"

"Nothing. We have nothing." I said in defeat, my hand scratching my head in slight frustration.

"That's a bummer then, huh." With a disappointed tone on her voice, Miura weakly shrugged her shoulders.

In the end, I wasted precious effort for nothing.

No, actually it was worse than that. Thanks to the work I unnecessarily did flipping everything upside down and searching every nook and cranny, I too was feeling thirsty.

"Hey, Miura."

"Yeah?"

"Want to get some drinks instead?" If we can't make some drinks, we'll just have to buy some. That I thought as I get another involuntary gulp from my now dry throat.

"Uh… sounds good."

"Okay. Wait a couple minutes here, I'll go get some."

"No, wait."

"What?"

"I'll.. I'll go." Raising one of her hand like an elementary student who just did try to do her first time reciting, Miura stuttered.

"Are you kidding? I'm the one who suggested it so naturally I'm the one who'll go."

"But…"

"It's fine, it's fine."

Come on now, woman. It's not like I'm treating you like a princess or anything, it's just that it's true. I was indeed the one who suggested it so I should take responsibility, right?

"Well, I'm going now."

"Hikio, really.. wait.."

"Stop being so stubborn, will you?"

"But that's not what I…"

Without a second thought I exited through the club's door, ignoring whatever Miura was shouting beyond the walls of the clubroom. It was vaguely audible when I passed through the door anyway.

I sighed.

That Miura, she can be that hardheaded sometimes.

I walked on the corridor under the caressing warmth of the afternoon sun, my destiny the vending machine I went to yesterday.

Tap goes my feet, silent goes my breath. These few days have had good weather, huh.

As I stare at the lonely sky's color, I noticed that it hasn't truly been an hour since we opened the club. That information that I had gave myself just now tells me that I have to wait a little more while before the closing time of the club.

Speaking of the club…

Have I forgotten something again?

Was my memory getting worse day after day?

I should really sleep longer, shouldn't I?...

Or am I not eating enough?

Aghh!

Enough of that.

Focus… focus.

What was I forgetting again?

Was it Isshiki?

Or was it something else?

…the answer to that question was quickly answered when the vending machine came into my field of vision.

"Oh... right." I muttered as I stare at the lifeless vending machine.

...I forgot to ask what drink she wanted.

* * *

"This should be fine, right?" I asked myself while staring at a familiar can of refreshment that I was holding, a familiar one that wasn't exactly MAX COFFEE.

Along with the MAX COFFEEE I picked up for myself (thank goodness they restocked before I went), I grabbed a juice for Miura which was the mango and peach mix I drank the other day. It wasn't the best drink out there but hey, it wasn't the worst either. Plus the peach flavor kind of grew on me.

"I'm back." I said as recognizable as I could as I open the door of the club.

"..."

Not a response was to be heard from the girl across the room.

"..."

"Hey, Miura?"

Still nothing.

Miura was sitting before the room windows, her seating position facing towards the door but she herself gave no thought to the guy who had just entered the room.

Hey… is she actually mad? I got her pissed, right? That's got to be it, right?

….but that was such a petty thing to get mad about…

…but then again, it's Miura Yumiko we're talking about.

…I did bluntly ignore her right before leaving.

A cold sweat formed and fell from my face upon that thought.

Ha.

Right….

I'm somehow guilty, huh.

With nothing as little as a gaze towards me for a reaction, I just gave up and went towards the table where Miura was.

But as I came closer and closer to the table, I noticed something I couldn't see from where I was before.

Miura was actually reading a book, the blue book that we found yesterday nonetheless.

I guess that's where all her attention was.

I conclude that but I'm still here questioning whether or not she was deliberately putting all her attention on that book to ignore me.

"Still reading that book, huh." I commented to her upon seating down opposite from her.

"It's quite an interesting book, you know." She replied so casually, her eyes still locking on the book's pages.

So now you reply to me, woman?

Ah well, whatever.

"How so?" I asked, prompting her to join me kill the time with a little chat.

Miura paused.

"Actually, maybe not. Maybe I'm just deluding it to be since it's been so long that I've read one of these." She said while locking her eyes to the book itself, a weak smile played on her face.

"Ho~? Well, here's your drink anyway."

I placed the conical can of juice that I bought on the table sideways and gave it a slight push towards Miura, there it came rolling until it reached her.

"Oh, thanks." She said as she receives it upon her palm.

And here's mine. My good ol' MAX COFFEE.

"Hmmm, peachy." With a quick swipe of the hand on the pull tab of the can and a gulp of the liquid right after, Miura commented.

"Don't like it?" I asked as I take a sip of my can.

"No, that's not it." Miura weakly waved her hands in protest. "It's just overflowing with that flavor. I mean why bother adding the mango at all?" She said as she stares at the can's label with disappointment.

"I know, right?" Those words escaped me as I found her comment on it too amusing not to reply back.

* * *

"Hey, Hikio."

"Hmmm, yeah?"

Half an hour passed and the little exchange we had had died down to nothing and with nothing else to do, I took the initiative to start reading too.

I was busy searching for the page where I ended up last time in the book so I couldn't really look at Miura right now so instead I just opted to entertain her by ears and mouth only.

"Blehh, why is it so sweet?"

"Sweet?"

What's sweet?

Do you mean the juice you're drinking?

Or do you mean the romance story you're reading? Which is it?

"Yeah, sweet. How can you drink this stuff so often?"

Drink often? I just found out about that thing a day ago.

"Huh? What do you mean I drink that often, I just drank that once before-

Getting a mixed feeling of irritation and curiosity, I couldn't help but stop what I was doing and finally raised my head to look at what the hell she was doing.

I learned one fact immediately right after raising my head to meet Miura's gaze.

That fact was that Miura wasn't drinking what I bought for her.

What she was, without permission, drinking instead was my MAX COFFEE.

"Wait, wh-why are you drinking mine?"

Somewhat flustered at what was happening before me, I frantically rushed over to where Miura was.

"Was… was I not allowed to?" She dared asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course not!" With a little bit more force on my voice, I exclaimed. I proceeded to snatch the MAX COFFEE that Miura was holding back to my hands.

"Really? I wasn't aware of it… my bad…."

Ignoring Miura's words, I inspected my can of MAX COFEE.

Except for some amount of weight that was lost, nothing really changed about it….

..but then again it was… by that woman…

"Gah, you can have it." I weakly passed the can back to Miura and sat back on my seat.

"Ha… I guess I'll just buy another when club's over." I muttered to myself.

"Hey, there's no need to sulk. Look, I'll just pay for it. Okay?"

"I'm not sulking. Also, I'm fine without the refund."

I don't need the money and I also don't need you making this more complicated, woman.

"Uhmm, Hikio."

I was starting to open my book again in a slightly dejected manner when Miura came closer to me.

"What now?"

"If you won't accept money.. you can have mine instead."

Miura, with her right hand, reached out her can of juice to me.

"Uh…"

I couldn't help but stare at it thanks to Miura putting it in such a close proximity to my face.

The can right before me, through its open mouth, showed me orange liquid that was resting inside.

I involuntarily gulped.

Upon the sight of the rich liquid inside the metal can, I realized to myself that I was severely thirsty right now.

I should accept her offer, that was what my mind was telling me.

I had no reason to reject her offer.

It was a one for one, a fair trade.

If I accept it, I'll be quenched.

That's right.

If that was right, what's stopping me from taking her offer right now exactly?

Nothing right?

Yeah, nothing.

"Oi Hikio, you're spacing out again. Are you going to take it or not?"

"I'll.. I'll take it-

I suddenly froze.

With a single second of seeing the can's mouth glisten, I froze.

I stepped back.

"Uh, no… uh.. actually, I'm fine."

"You don't like this one?"

"No, I actually do like that one but I think I'm fine."

"So you do like it! Here have it, it's my token of apology so take it, I haven't drunk much of it yet."

"No, really it's fine. Stop being so stubborn again."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's getting stubbo…"

The woman standing before me had shut her mouth for reasons I don't know of.

Her actions taking life just now somehow made me feel uneasy deep inside.

I gulped again.

"Wait… why did you stop?"

"Hrnnn?" Miura smiled, a giggle was threatening to come out of her at any moment.

"Hikio, answer me. Are you perhaps that kind of guy who minds this kind of thing?"

"What do you mean _this_ kind of thing?"

"I mean _this_ kind of thing." Miura proceeded to take the MAX COFFEE I gave to her and placed the mouth of it a few centimeters before her lips. "Well, Hikio. Are you?"

Ughh… I don't like where this is going.

"No, of course not." I said so firmly.

What I said was a lie, of course it had to be a lie. I actually do mind this kind of things. "Hopefully she buys it." was what I thought in my mind.

"Man, I didn't think you'd be the kind of guy who still believes in this old fashioned thing."

"Like I said, I don't really mind it."

"Prove it then."

Miura's tone suddenly changed from jokingly into a serious one. There she gave me an intense stare.

"Prove it?"

"Drink my refreshment." Here and now, Miura reached out her can to me again but what was different this time was that the mouth of it was nearing my lips.

"Sure, let me just get the plastic cup."

That's what I decided to say.

I was trying to buy time to think of an own plan to use as an escape from whatever she was planning for me and I need to think of it fast. Whatever she's thinking right now, it made me feel uneasy.

"Wait, wait, wait."

But before I can even move an inch away to find where my cup was, Miura had taken hold of my sleeve.

"What?"

"Hikio, perhaps you didn't get what I was trying to say so let me rephrase it." Miura proceeded to walk closer to me, her can of juice precariously floating nearer and nearer to my lips. "Drink from my can."

"Ah, sure. Let me see if there's a straw here then."

"No, Hikio."

Escape is futile, that was what Miura's voice indicated just now.

Miura let out a deep sigh and then looked at me with a serious gaze.

"Come on… stop pretending like you don't know what I meant."

"Uhh…"

I was speechless.

This woman had set me up in a really tight spot and she has no intention at all to release me.

Is there really no way out of this? I want to believe there is one.

No, there has to be one.

"Nevermind then, I'm fine. I'm not that thirsty anymore."

"Gah, fine. You leave me no choice then."

Miura suddenly gripped the whole of my clothes up in the front and pulled me with all her force. By doing this action, my lips came closer and closer to the mouth of the can…

Of course, I wouldn't let that easily happen so every time she did that I jerked my head back a bit further and further to counter her pulling me into it. "Oi!" I shouted in protest of her actions.

"Miura, stop it. Miura!"

"Hahaha."

I tried calling out her name but it seemed that she was having way too much with this to even bother with everything else.

"Miur-

.

.

Everything was suddenly set in slow motion.

Miura Yumiko, with a smile on her face, released her grip on my clothes and with her now free hand, held the back of my neck.

It was soft, her hand that is. It felt like a small sized yet comfortable pillow.

"Game over." She muttered.

Game..

…over?

With a slight tug to my head, I…

* * *

Peach.

That was all I can taste right now.

Peach, peach, peach.

My sense of taste was overflowing with it.

Damn it's peachy.

Although maybe a little bit sweeter than I remembered it to be but it's still peachy.

"So?" Miura asked after softening her grip on my neck and somewhat detaching the opening of the can from my mouth.

"Peachy." Somewhat sheepishly, I answered back.

"See? There's nothing wrong with drin-

"Kyah!"

A voice belonging from a girl suddenly interjected Miura. It came from outside the room but nevertheless, it was audible enough for us to take notice.

"What was that?" Miura asked me while still holding both the can of juice and my neck at the same time, her distance from also becoming quite uncomfortable as I become aware of it.

"Before we go bother answering that question of yours, maybe we can relieve ourselves of this position? This position is quite tiring, don't you think?" An awkward laugh came from me right after asking her that out of necessity.

"Ah…" Upon hearing my suggestion , Miura's tyrannical-… I mean playful demeanor from before disappeared and was replaced by a flustered one. "Yeah, let's." She said as she slowly lets go of my neck.

Silently and awkwardly, Miura and I remove ourselves from the twists and turns that we have put ourselves into.

"I'll… I'll check it out."

"…yeah."

Now free of that uncomfortable scene that neither of us wanted, Miura and I was left to wonder what or rather who was the person that was outside the clubroom.

It was an important issue to know because.. by deducing that timely squeak that happened right after we got ourselves in that… position, it's probably safe to say that the person had saw us by then. And if he or she actually did saw us then it was our responsibility not to make that person misunderstand what was going on back then.

"Hey, can the certain someone who has been here show up? It's sorta rude looking inside and leaving without informing us, you know." Miura spoke loudly as she pokes her head out of the door of the clubroom.

Oi, woman. What's with that way of talking just now? Are you really expecting them to show up with that?

"I'm.. I'm sorry for intruding, I didn't mean to look at all."

"Eh? Kawasaki? You're that person?" Miura shouted.

Wait, that worked? And did you just say Kawasaki?

"What the hell were you doing outside?" Miura continued to barrage Kawasaki with more questions.

"I was just going to… no, that wasn't it… look, I was just… Ahh! Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt you both!"

"Ha? What do you mean interrupt? No, you're no interrupting anything. Anyway just come inside will you? It's tiring standing here."

"No, it's fine, you don't have to! I won't tell anyone about your relationship."

"What you think exists doesn't exist so just shut up and come with me, will you?"

"But.. but…"

* * *

"So… why were you at the door?"

Miura dragged Kawasaki into the clubroom, quite forcibly too. Kawasaki, being the guilty party here, had no choice but to sit down with us when she was finally pulled into the room by Miura.

"Actually… you see. I came here as a client."

Miura abruptly stood up.

"Wait, really?!" She asked Kawasaki so fast that it had her startled for a second or so.

"Y-Yes…"

"Eh? Is that so? Hikio, we've got a client! A client damnit!" Miura said to me so cheerfully. Calm down a bit woman, also stop jumping like a child that was just told that she got presents for Christmas.

Hmmm… well anyway, I guess that was to be expected. Kawasaki wasn't the type to visit this room without reason.

"So, what is it?" Taking initiative for once, I directly asked Kawasaki.

"Yeah, what is it? Tell us, tell us."

"Do I have to?"

"Totally. You did come here, right?"

"Right.. so what I want.. what I want to request is…"

"Yes?"

"I want to…"

Kawasaki wanted to dance. That was what she requested.

No, that's not it. What she actually requested was to have someone pair up with her to dance with until she was satisfied with how she performed.

Why? Well, apparently her little sister, Keika, was given the role of a lead dance in an upcoming performance and as soon as this pony-tailed siblingcon heard of it, she was here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who to ask for this. The first thing that came into my mind we're you… guys?"

"Wait.." Kawasaki's tone changed. "Miura-san, what are you doing here?"

"Temporary club member. A sub for Yui and Yukinoshita-san, that's all." Miura confidently said as she stares at her hair, slightly playing with it.

"I… I see."

"As that's cleared up, who do you want to pair up with? Hikio or me?" She commented as finally looks at Kawasaki herself.

"For now… can I go with.. Hikigaya?" Kawasaki, with a glance towards me that she soon took away immediately, sheepishly said.

"Huh? Me? Are you sure about this?"

Wait, why me?

"You heard her, Hikio. She chose you, appreciate it."

Ah, fine. Whatever.

"So... what do we dance?" I hesitantly asked Kawasaki as I came near her. I soon prompted her to stand up too.

"It's nothing specific, I just want to learn how to manage it with a partner."

We stood up and faced each other but soon enough we avoided each other's eyes as it was too uncomfortable for the both of us. I mean this was probably the closest we've ever gotten to each other, Kawasaki and I.

"So that's what you mean.."

"Yes… for now at least."

We continued to talk without paying any need for eye contact.

"I see… anyway, have your way with the position."

"O-Okay."

With my permission, Kawasaki began to find what position she wished us to dance with. In the end….

Kawasaki's hand interlocked with mine.

Her other hand rested on my shoulder.

My free hand locked into her waist.

That was the position we were in right now…

I see, this was what Kawasaki meant, huh.

I guess that explains why she chose me over Miura.

"Hey, Hikio. Are you seriously going to ask the girl to position you? That's a little bit… you know." Miura said to me as she watches us both on her chair, her left hand supporting her chin while doing so.

"Shut up, what do you want me to do about it?"

Sigh.. thanks to those times where I've been rejected whenever I asked girls to dance with me, I really haven't been able to get used to dancing with a girl. So I can't really have the blame on this one.

"Ouch."

Without any intention to it at all, I stepped into Kawasaki's foot while trying to make myself more comfortable with her. Of course, I tried to immediately apologize for it.

"Ah, sorr-.. ouch!"

But even before I could finish apologizing, Kawasaki in turn stepped on mine.

"M-M-M-My b-bad."

I put out a weak sigh, I thought of questioning Kawasaki whether or not she did step on my foot on either accident or retribution but in the end I threw that idea away, it was more troublesome than it's worth thinking about.

I sighed once again, a bit stronger this time, I sighed at the fact that this wasn't working at all. Not one bit. The funny part was that we haven't even started dancing yet.

"Gah, stop."

Stop? Did someone just say stop?

"Hrmmmm?"

"Ah…"

Kawasaki and I both looked at the source of such a halting word. The person we looked at was Miura, of course.

"How do I say it…" As we look at her, Miura wore an agitated face while crossing her arms. "Oh… how about this.. you guys are the worst pair to partner up imaginable? Yeph, that sounds right."

"Miura, that's a bit…" I couldn't continue but I was sure what I was about to say was the word "harsh".

Come on now, woman. This wasn't my nor was it Kawasaki's forte at all. Give us some slack will you?

"I'm… I'm sorry.." Kawasaki turned her face down, it looked like she was about to tear up.

"Hey, what are you asking sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I asked for such an impossible request.."

Upon hearing what Kawasaki said, Miura sighed.

"Hikio, switch. Kawasaki, your hand."

"Ah… why?" Surprised at what she just said, Kawasaki looked at Miura.

"Come on. Don't be picky. You didn't come here to just dance with Hikio, did you?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Good to hear that then. Well, here goes nothing, Kawasaki-san."

* * *

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Please do. Your case hasn't been finished yet so do come back."

Miura's tandem surprisingly went more smoothly than expected, at least better than the Kawasaki and Hikigaya tandem. There were a few bumps here and there but I think they managed well enough to teach Kawasaki the basics of it at least.

"Then, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

With those words of ours, Kawasaki exited the clubroom.

"Man, that was tiring." Commented Miura as she stretches her arms and yawns a tiny one.

"You handled her well." I said as a congratulatory greeting for her. I guess she did deserve it this time.

"Oh? Did it look like that to you? I'm pretty sure I was giving her a hard time."

"Well, whatever." That was the answer I came up with, I depleted too much energy to argue with her right now. "Woman, let's call it a day too."

"Wait, Hikio."

I began packing my book into my bag when Miura grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What now?"

"Don't just celebrate yet. Hikio, you too."

"Huh? What do you mean me too?"

Miura came closer to me and without my permission, held my two hands with her own two.

"Come on, you need to learn too. What would happen if you're asked by a girl to dance her?" She said with a mixed expression of concern and anticipation.

"I doubt that would ever happen, ha… ha."

"Oh? Opposite to that, I believe you would have plenty of chances to dance with one. Let's see, you have Iroha, Yui and Yukinoshita with you so I think you would certainly do it with someone in the future. We just need a dancing event and just wait for the chance to appear, and there you go."

I unknowingly let out a grin. "That was quite the optimistic view you got there."

"You think so? Well, whatever. Let's dance." She said as she pulls my hand towards her.

"Huh? Wait, don't just swing me like that!"

"Hahaha."

"Miura!"

* * *

"Gad…dam…nit… Miura."

I lay wasted on the clubroom's floor. Out of breath. Out of all my composure. With my restless body, I was forced to stare at the ceiling of the room.

"I got.. carried.. away, my bad.. Hikio."

I was tired, and I totally felt like a brick but on the other hand Miura was, after all of that, still standing before me.. although she was also gasping for air.

"That.. was quite… the hell.. you've put me through."

Still breathing heavily, I tried to stand up. Unfortunately, I couldn't. It looks like my body was still in the process of recovering what little amount of energy I require to do such action.

"At least you got to move those rusty joint of yours." Miura said with a smile on her face… it looks like she had recovered her composure.

Miura… my dear temporary clubmate.. I'm now doubting if you understand the difference.. between regaining practice of something and breaking the hell out of someone.

Crap… why am I.. breathing heavily… in my thoughts too?

Okay… I should really.. try… to regainmy.. composure now…

Steady your breathing…

Stop the shaking of your feet.

Breathe in.. breathe out..

…relax.

Ahh… that should do it.

"Well, can you stand up?"

As I was occupied with trying not to look like a dried up vegetable in a room with a girl, the girl, Miura herself, came closer to where I was and reached out one of her hands to me.

By the looks of it, she was probably trying to aid me stand up.

Do I not take it? Or do I?

"Yeah, I can." I said as I softly shove Miura's hand and stood by myself.

In the end I decided no to.

….should I…

…should I had taken her hand there?

Maybe not.

I'm really not suited for that kind of scene anyway.

"Hm, suit yourself." Miura was surprised at first but soon enough she found my act worthy of a small smile.

* * *

"By the way, Hikio. Before we go home."

"Yeah?"

"Hey, what's with the threatening tone just now? Anyway, here."

A pen and a notebook, that was what Miura had in her hands.

"What are these for?"

"Write it down."

Miura, contradicting the commanding voice she just let loose right now, proceeded to look away from me.

"Huh?"

"I know this is really out of my character to ask… but I probably was already out of character these past few days so whatever…"

"Huh.. huh?"

I was totally clueless on what she plans to go with this.

"What I'm saying is… can I have your e-mail? Since you know, we actually have client right now and it'd be good if we can contact each other in means other than physically. Right? Or am I perhaps wrong on this one?"

"..."

"Did you just go mute on me?"

"Uhh.. no, no. Yeah, pft… but I guess you're right. I'll write it, I'll write it, haha."

"Huh? What's funny about it?"

"Nothing, really."

No, it's you actually.

* * *

A/N

Where was the fox, Three days left for Goldilocks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The lass in glasses comes to visit... again?

* * *

"How troublesome today was."

A sigh of relief escaped me as I enter the kitchen fresh from the bath. Hair still wet, a fragrant towel resting on my shoulders, a comfortable tracksuit to complement them. That's how I looked right now.

...right now, I feel pleasant..

"Ou..ouch."

I say that but there were still some residual pain I was feeling as I try to move my body around.

Where did this pain come from, might you ask?

Well, all could be traced back this afternoon... all thanks to one girl.

 _"Hey, careful! Someone's going to step at someone's foot at this rate!"_

 _"Hahaha, only if I allow you to, Hikio~"_

 _"Miura, seriously!"_

Gah, I still remember it fresh and proper. Not that I want to remember it at all though.

Sigh... to force a body that wasn't used to that much movement in such a short span of time, this was just the expected result.

I stretched my arms the farthest they can go in hoping that some of the stress would get lifted off of me. "I'll just try to somehow get her for it later." I muttered to myself before taking a shallow defeated breath.

"Hey, Onii-chan."

Sounds of footsteps were heard by my ears suddenly. A new yet familiar voice has entered the room. As I turn my head to meet that voice, I found my sister with a playful grin on her face.

"Onii-chan, hurry up." She said as she waves at me signaling me to come closer to her.

"...yeah?" I said as I approached her.

"Phone call, phone call." At the point where she was satisfied with our distance, Komachi showed me my phone which I have left in my bag as I had gone to the bath.

"From who?" I asked.

"Her."

 _Her..._

...huh?

I scratched my head a little. Just what the hell did she mean by that?

" _Her?_ Little sister, for an answer that's a little bit vague-"

Without any regard to whatever I was saying, my little sister came closer to me and plunged the phone she was holding close to my left ear.

 _"Komachi-chan, hey, are you listening? Hey~"_

At that moment, I heard a voice. On this piece of metal my sister was holding, I heard a voice that I haven't felt the presence of these past few days.

"...Yuigahama?"

I felt myself smiling even just for a moment.

* * *

"Wait, Hikki? Is that you?" The voice of the woman on the other side of the line redundantly asked.

"Well, you did call my phone right?" I replied as I take hold of my phone from my little sister's hand.

"Eh? What's with your voice? It's different."

"I'm just tired, that's all." ...hmpf, more like exhausted to death actually. "Anyway, how's it going there?"

"Ah, nothing much~" With the most laid-back voice she could find out of her throat, Yuigahama replied.

"...why the hell did you call then..."

"I just wanted to say hi and talk with you, like it's been three days since we've seen each other." As Yuigahama ends that sentence, I could hear her clearing up her throat. "But perhaps right now is a bad timing on my part?"

"Hmm... no, not at all. I wasn't doing anything and I wasn't planning to do so."

As I say that, a flash of homework and projects due for tomorrow flooded my mind.

Ah, screw those for now.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Let's chat, Hikki."

"Ha. Just this time, have it your way."

"Hrnn~"

Yuigahama and I spent the next quarter hour talking about useless things like what the hell were the dishes served to them, the local sights they visited, the well known figures they spotted at the event, stuffs like that. I say we were conversing but it was mostly her leading the conversation while I follow up. It was fine that way anyway because one, I didn't have to exert any effort thinking of a topic to discuss and two, Yuigahama was an expert at filling in for the silence.

"The venue was huggge, Hikki."

"Wait, you were let through?"

"Yeph, They let in people as long as they were recognized as the guests' companions. You know it's all comfy and stuff there but my only problem was once they start to talk I tend to get easily bored with it. The things they discuss, it's so hard to understand you know?"

"That is so you, huh."

"Totally! Like I don't know how Yukinon and Hayato-kun handles this stuff so well."

"They're just on higher leagues than you, duh."

"...hey, what's with the indirect insults?"

"Hahaha, I don't know myself..."

"Hikki, you jerk! Hmmpf.."

"Hahaha-"

Out of the blue, my head tilted down.

My eyelids suddenly felt heavy..

My breathe slowed down, my lower jaw dropped by itself, for a second or two, my consciousness was fading.

It was then that I realized that my exhaustion was getting the better of me.

This is bad, I need to sleep soon.

"Hey, Yuigahama... I need to rest so.. let's hung up, okay?"

"Oh? Ah, crap, Hikki, wait."

"Hurry it up. Any longer and I'm going to faint, I feel like."

"Sorry, Hikki.. but could you stay awake for some more time?"

"Huh?.. why, woman? Can it wait for tomorrow?"

"Actually the thing is... Yukinon asked me if she could talk to you."

"Wait, Yukinoshita did?"

"Yeah, she was the one who insisted me to call you in the first place."

"Huh, why would Yukinoshita?"

"I'm passing it to Yukinon now, okay?"

 _"Wait, Yuigahama-san... I don't think I've readied myself yet."_

"Hrnnnn~"

After what I assumed were the sounds of Yuigahama grinning and Yukinoshita struggling, nothing else could be heard from the other side of the line.

Not having the motivation to exert effort checking what was up, I just said nothing and waited.

I waited and waited until...

"Hello... Hikigaya-kun.."

A voice of a woman not of Yuigahama's I recognize mentioned my name after forcing herself to cough a couple of times to start the talking.

"Yo. What did you want to talk about?"

It was Yukinoshita on the other end this time.

"Hm? Right to the point already, Hikigaya-kun? I thought you'd wish us to talk sweet nothings before anything else."

"I could smell the sarcasm all the way here. Stop it, and hurry it up while you're at it." Also did you just say that while Yuigahama's still there?

"Right, right, you're sleepy, I get it. I'll get to the point, okay?"

"Yeah, please."

"Fine, I hear you. Hikigaya-kun.., I heard from Sensei.."

"...heard what, exactly?"

"Miura-san joined the club, temporarily at least. Is that correct?"

"...correct."

So Yukinoshita already knew of it, huh. Not that I had doubted that she'll never learn of it while she was away.

I took a deep breathe before proceeding to reply to her. "Hmmm, if you're not in favor of letting her join the club for the week, take your grudge on Hiratsuka-sensei instead. She was the who forced it upon us two."

One, two... three, four... five.

This time Yukinoshita took time replying.

"No, Hikigaya-kun. I didn't have Yuigahama-san call you just to talk about petty things. Why would I even disallow it? Ha. In fact, I'm grateful someone is actually accompanying you while the two of us are away."

"Huh?.. then why did you bring that up?"

"I brought it up because I wanted to remind you to behave yourself in the club or at least whenever she's around anyway."

Behave myself? Woman, what am I to you? A dog?

"Just... just what the hell do you think I am?"

"Let's just say you're a guy that needs a word from dear old me. No more, no less."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Please don't make unnecessary moves that will make her hate you. We can't have more girls despising you, okay?"

Yukinoshita chuckled right at the end of that question.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Not in a million chances would I like you to be my son, Hikigaya-kun."

"Actually, the feelings' mutual. I don't think I'll survive adolescence if you were the one raising me."

"Hmmf.."

"Hmmmm.."

A few seconds passed and soon enough we both chuckled signifying our mutual amusement.

"Well then, the next meeting's about to start. I'm hanging up. Sleep tight."

"Yeah, sleep tight too."

With a click signaling the end of call, I slowly placed my phone back in my pocket. That was quite a rare event, Yukinoshita calling me that is.

Those two girls, it's been three days since they've been away, huh.

"Even though you said you were sleepy, you still had energy when it comes to those girls huh, Onii-chan."

"Wait, you're still here?"

"Hehe, you never said I had to leave."

"Little sister, you.."

* * *

 _"Hey, are you going home yet?"_

 _"Yeah, but let's stop by at the store first."_

 _"Sounds good to me."_

Thursday afternoon. The usual uneventful lectures have ended and the atmosphere of the classroom has eased up. Many had begun packing their belongings in preparation for whatever "youthful" things they have planned for the end of the day.

"Hrmmm, better head myself." I muttered as I exit through the classroom door. My destination the usual clubroom.

"Oi, Hikio. Wait."

Along with a gush of warm air flowing out of the classroom was Miura Yumiko who had followed my exit.

I turned around and faced the girl. "Yeah?" With my eyes, I asked her.

A tone of irritation and resignation coated Miura's words in response. "You don't really wait for anyone, do you?"

"It's not like you're going to die if you go there by yourself."

Say, if you were getting targeted for assassination and whatnot then I'll consider waiting for you. Although I don't think I can be much of a protection though.

I brushed her off but Miura insisted to continue.

"See?" Somehow my reply made Miura wear a disappointed look. "This is why nobody will like you short-term." She said as she scratches her head in disappointment.

"Good because I don't give a damn about those nobodies." Unfazed with what she said, I retorted as usual and continued on walking.

Faced with my stubbornness and in an act of giving up, Miura strolled alongside me with dropped shoulders and a weak smile directed at me. "Yeah, yeah." She said in a gradually decreasing voice.

Coming with a dead end with the conversation, I glanced at Miura. This time it was my turn.

"Hey, Miura. I'll ask a question."

"Yeah? Ask it."

Unable to go with it smoothly, I took a deep breathe first and then proceeded to ask.

"...should you really be interacting with me so casually?"

That question of mine popped in my mind as Miura and I exited the classroom and were making our way to the clubroom. As we moved forward, I can't help but put my eyes onto the people we pass by along. They were looking at us with curious and confused gazes. Somehow that made me uncomfortable.

"Hikio, what's the problem with it?" Miura, confused herself, answered with a question.

"Well, you know.."

..how do I say it...

..you and I..

"..you and I aren't exactly what you'd expect as people who'd naturally go together."

 _Naturally go together._ Coffee and cream, weapon and armor, socks and shoes... we aren't like those...

Instead we are earth and sky, heaven and hell, queen and joker.

If we were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, we would be pieces far apart from each other.

"Hikio, that feels a bit unfair.."

After hearing what I said, Miura heaved a shallow sigh. "The questions, I'll ask those this time. Okay?" She added.

Without thinking twice, I agreed to her. I just felt I had to since I also did asked her just now. "Sure." I replied.

"I'm going to ask and you're going to answer me only with an affirmation or negation, alright?"

...wait, just yeses and nos?

"Hold on, why only two options?!"

Even with my protest, Miura continued...

"Yukinoshita-san and Yui interacts with you so freely, is that correct?"

Upon hearing her question, I involuntarily gulped. I did for I think I knew where this was going.

"Well.. yeah?" I so reluctantly answered.

"And in first glance, they aren't also the type to hang out with you. Correct?"

...I thought so.

"...yeah."

"So.. why should I be any different?"

"That's... that's..."

I tried to find a fact that I could use against her and yet I couldn't. She had a point I couldn't counter. That was just it.

"...you shouldn't be any different." Defeated, I concurred. "Fine, you got me." I added.

"Good."

With a smile, Miura shrugged her shoulders as she relaxes her posture again. Her pace quickened up, there she went ahead of me but slowly but surely she also came to a halt too, there she twisted her body to meet my gaze.

"I'm okay wit this kind of pace, Hikio." She said with a mellow voice as she opens the door of the clubroom.

* * *

"I wonder where Kawasaki is... we had an agreement that she'd come today, right?"

Miura, seemingly finished with today's portion of the book she was always reading, wore a worried expression.

"It's still too early to worry, woman." Trying not to move away my gaze to the book I was reading, I replied. By the way Miura, stop fidgeting like your life depends on whether or not she comes, it's becoming really hard to concentrate on reading thanks to you.

"Maybe I was too harsh on her yesterday?"

Ha. I'd like to reply to her something of the sorts like ' _Hey, you totally wrecked the two of us yesterday so maybe yes, she did get scared of you and probably will never be coming back.',_ I wanted to answer it like that but I hesitated as her face suggested that her worry was of a genuine one.

"It's fine. Just wait for her to show up, will you?" Half-hearted, I replied to her to relieve her of her worries.

"But..."

Interjecting Miura was the sound of the door half opening. Not wasting even a second, Miura stood up. Frantically, in a matter of fact.

"Kawasaki?" She shouted at the door.

"Kawasaki? Hrmmm. Looks like I'll have to let someone down." A voice seeped into the clubroom. It was a voice both of us recognized all too well. A pleasant voice to hear if you were Miura and a _I don't know what to feel about this_ voice if you were me.

"Ebina?"

"Hina?"

...we both chorused.

"Yahallo~"

Indeed, it was the voice of the woman we had just encountered yesterday. The fujoshi to many, a dear friend to Miura, a sweet and sour experience to me, Ebina Hina.

"I'm coming in." She uttered as she offered us her greetings as she entered the room.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at home?" Miura asked with the same tone of concern she had back then with Kawasaki's case.

"I'm not that sick anymore." Upon saying that, Ebina casually took a seat... a seat beside me.

I mean there shouldn't be anything wrong with that but unfortunately there's something wrong with that.

"Oi, you're too close." I whispered to her as the distance between us permitted me to.

Actually, why are you even closer to me? Shouldn't it be Miura that you're nearer to?

"I'm fine now." Ignoring me, Ebina went on to reassure Miura that she had nothing to worry about. "Although I'm quite sick for some Hikitani x Boy though." She added so softly as she stole a glance back at me.

"Are you just here to tease me? Why are you even here anyway?"

"Why am I here, huh?" Staring at the ceiling, Ebina paused and gave thought. "Hmmmm, can't I just be here since Yumiko's here? Well, if I do have to think of a reason, it would be because I'm bored."

" _Think_ of a reason? Bored?"

Ebina and I both responded to each other with soft voices, ones that only the two of us could hear. Well in my case, I just went along with her as soon as she started it.

"Yeah. Who knew Hayato-kun's absence would make the boys be so passive... seeing them like that, it just doesn't excite me."

The words of the girl beside me was of the fujoshi I knew and got used to and yet the tone of that same girl was that of Ebina Hina.

It felt right and it felt wrong.

"...is that really all of it?" I asked with a firm voice.

Ebina Hina's lips twisted in reaction.

"...who knows." She replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey, what am I missing here, you two?"

Miura, who had been left out of the conversation, interjected after standing up and closing the distance between the three of us.

"Oh, Yumiko. It's nothing." Almost instantly, Ebina answered. "We were just talking about how Hikitani-kun would approach Tobe-kun if ever he was interested."

"Yeah, right... that's not what we're,.."

As I tried to talk, Ebina pulled on my sleeve under the table with all her force. "Shh." Her expression told me.

"...what the hell, fujoshi." Interrupted, I whispered to her.

Oblivious to what the girl beside me has been talking and doing this whole time, Miura ignored my angry tone directed towards her friend. "Ah, is that so? Well whatever, I'm thirsty." She so casually said.

...thirsty, huh.

Ah, I guess it's that time of the afternoon again.

Alright, fine.

Abruptly I stood up, making Ebina lose grip and causing Miura to look on. "I'm going to buy us some drinks." I said to them as I searched for some change in my pocket. "Miura, what's yours?" I added.

"Oh, just... just give me the peach and mango again."

"And you?"

I shot a quick glance to the unusually meddling fujoshi right beside me.

"Oh, actually Hikio. Buy me the other one too."

As I stare at the girl in glasses lost in thought on what to buy, Miura stole back my attention.

...the other one? By that does she mean...

"MAX COFFEE?"

"Yeah. that one."

"You're getting two?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

...is she serious?

"You know what? I'm not going to ask why." It's fine this way. At least she won't have a reason to get my share of drinks this time... hopefully.

As that matter was settled, I returned my gaze towards Ebina who seemed like she had finally found an item to buy. "Hey, how about yours?" I asked again.

"..." Ebina didn't answer.

"Hey, earth to Ebina?"

"Oh." With my slightly worried tone as the cue, Ebina finally showed signs of life. She proceeded to clear her throat and tilt her head.

With her normal voice, she told me. "Hrmmm, actually Hikitani-kun.. I'm coming with you."

You're coming with me, huh.. that's cool..

Huh? Hold on... what?

"Eh?" Miura, as confused as me with what Ebina had just said, jumped from her chair. Her doing that just makes me wonder how many times did she sit on her chair only to stand up violently half a minute later.. "Then... then I'm coming too." She said slightly flustered, raising a slightly trembling hand in the air in the process.

"You don't have to, Yumiko. I'm just going to help Hikitani-kun with the carrying. Plus I don't think he'll recognize what I wanted him to buy even if I describe it fully so I'm tagging along."

"Is.. is that so..."

What Ebina said just now was a lie and she made no effort hiding it.

Sigh.. but even though I knew she was lying, I didn't really feel the need to point it out or even scold Ebina for saying so. I didn't for I felt her words contained no hidden malice behind it.

"Well then, Hikitani-kun. Shall we go?" With anticipating eyes, she glanced at me.

"...fine." I said with a resigned voice.

Ebina and I proceeded to leave the clubroom for the errand. Right after the door was closed and we had made a bit of a distance from the room, I couldn't help but say to Ebina one thing.

"You're awfully suspicious today."

In reply, Ebina slightly bowed her head and dropped her shoulders.

"Heh, I guess I just don't fit the proactive role." She said in a defeated manner. "It's all tiring to force myself to do these kinds of thing, you know."

"Yeah, you totally suck at it. Anyway.. what are you up to exactly?"

"... I just wanted a little chat with you, that's it."

"A chat that can't have Miura hear or even see, I suppose?"

"...yeah."

"I see. Well whatever, let's just get this over with then."

* * *

"So, Hikigaya-kun. How was Yumiko, especially last week?" Ebina asked with a solemn voice, her shoulders resting on the wall near the vending machine.

 _So this was what she wanted to ask, huh._ I thought to myself as I hear her every word.

"She was quite different, I'd say." I answered before opening my can of MAX COFFEE.

The Miura Yumiko last week was nothing similar to the one I knew of. She was not talkative, wasn't oppressive, she spaces out a lot and... she's a bit more open.

Not one bit of her resembled the past one.

I do say that even though the current one isn't really the same as well.

"Anyway, Ebina. Is this why you're avoiding Miura?"

"Partly, yeah. It's sort of my fault for leaving her all alone all of the sudden too. I guess I just didn't want her to see me worried for her sake."

"Weren't you sick? It's not like you had a choice."

"That's true but even so, it doesn't make me stop feeling guilty about it." Ebina paused and took a sip from the green tea she bought. There she looked at me, her glasses reflecting light for a second.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun. Thank you."

I was at loss for words at that small frame of time. With all the teasing and annoyance she gave me today, those words of hers were quite unexpected. Stunning might be a good word to describe them.

"Hmpf, no need to thank me. I didn't particularly did anything." I replied, averting my gaze away from Ebina in the process.

"So that's how you're going to see it, huh." This time Ebina took a long chug from her drink before continuing. "Well whatever, let's go back. Yumiko's waiting for us."

Ebina with a content expression tugged on my sleeve to cue us to walk together back to the clubroom. Yet, I didn't move.

"Hikitani-kun, what's the problem?"

"Ah, it's nothing.. let's go."

I hesitated. I wanted to ask her question again...

...was that all of it?

Ebina and I made our way back to the clubroom. Not one conversation was given even a thought at that span of time. She just walked in front of me while we strolled, her facade taking care of any misunderstanding that would be made by bystanders.

"We're back." I, with Miura's drinks in hand, uttered as Ebina and I entered the room.

"Welcome back, senpai!" Cheerfully replied another girl as she quickly heads towards my direction. Suddenly chills came down my spine. Of course, the only one to call by that name and yet feel so lively about it is...

"Oh, Iroha's here." Commented Ebina beside me.

...the underclassman who had been missing in action since yesterday suddenly had the motivation to show up.

"She entered just a little while after you guys went outside. She'd been waiting here since then." Said Miura who had gone back to her reading. Isshiki was accompanying her but I'm guessing there weren't much to discuss between the two of them..

"Isshiki." I uttered before her in recognition of her presence itself.

"Afternoon, Senpai." Isshiki gave me a half-assed greeting before proceeding to take a glance on to Ebina. "Oh, Ebina-senpai, you're here too."

In response, Ebina waved her hands to her. "Hello, Iroha." She said with a mellow voice, her rottenness suddenly disappearing while she said that.

"Senpai. Ebina-senpai." After greeting the two of us, Isshiki proceeded to extend both Ebina and I chairs to seat on. She offered me my usual chair while she offered Ebina a seat next to Miura's. Ebina had no choice but to accept the small gesture of her underclassman and with that, she was forced to get away from me.

But there was always a catch... there was since it was Isshiki.

As compensation for Ebina, Isshiki had taken the seat which Ebina had vacated. In other words, the seat next to mine's.

"Come seat here." She said as cheerful as ever.

"Yeah, yeah."

Reluctantly and out of quick options, I took my seat beside her. As soon as I did, Isshiki's lips came near my ears and there she whispered. "Senpai, that's scary of you... you already replaced Yui-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai in just the span of four days?"

Her breath was warm, her words felt sweet. Quite contradictory to the message she had conveyed. Such dissonance.

"Quit making stories up, woman. Anyway, why weren't you here yesterday?"

I shot back at Isshiki which made her eyes widen.

"Senpai, you were actually worried about me?" Her tone was of genuine surprise.

"Yeah, you said you had free time and yet you weren't here."

"Senpai," Isshiki moved on to wear a grin on her face. "I never did say I'll come every once I said that I have the week for free. Or perhaps that was what you were hoping for?"

"No. Not a chance. At all."

Gah, give me back what little concern I had, kouhai.

"Hrnnn~"

* * *

"Can I come in?"

For a few seconds, the three of us looked at the door for a new voice had entered the room through it.

With the door slightly opened, a familiar face was revealed. This time it was the one we actually did wait for. Thankfully enough.

"Kawasaki.." I couldn't help but utter her name as I stare at her...

"Kawasaki? Oh, come in. We've been waiting for you." Miura said before standing up and heading to the door herself.

Kawasaki followed Miura in as Miura showed her a sit next to mine opposite that of Isshiki's.

My, this table is getting crowded..

"So.. why did you take so long?" I asked.

"Uhmm, about that. The thing is, I don't have time for today. I'm.. I'm really sorry, I know we had agreed to it yesterday but I just can't right now."

It took a second or so for the message to sink in for Miura and I. Ebina and Isshiki just listened on.

"No need to apologize, we can adjust." I finally replied after a short pause of silence.

"Y-Yeah, what Hikio said. We can just do this tomorrow or the other day after that or the day after that, anytime's good. " Miura, somewhat with a depressed voice that she's trying her hardest to mask, followed. I guess she was looking forward to this, huh.

"I.. I see. Thank you for understanding." Kawasaki, with a face nowhere near forming a smile, slightly bowed before us in apology. "I'm taking my leave. Yet again, I'm sorry."

And as fast as she appeared, Kawasaki left the room.

"Anytime's good? Yumiko, weren't you only tasked to do this until Yui and Yukinoshita-san comes back. The time they should be back is Monday next week, am I wrong?

Without warning, Ebina spoke.

"...oh." Miura's mouth suggested her sudden realization kicking into her. "Right... my.. my bad." From there, Miura displayed a downcast expression.

"Hey, it's not like you have stop tutoring her when you do stop being a member of this club."

"Yeah,.. I guess.."

I tried to cheer her up a little bit but I guess that backfired as she gave me only a forced smile in return. Ahh, I guess I shouldn't be trying to comfort people. Most of the time they just end up getting depressed more. Haha, I mentioning that is depressing itself.

After us reminding Miura that she didn't have as much time being here as she thought, the atmosphere came back to normal once Miura had composed herself well enough. The time passed slowly after Kawasaki properly bid her farewell to us as she had no more time to spare. As for the rest of us, we had decided to relax and find things to do to kill the time. Ebina, Isshiki and Miura started to chat with each other while I myself had gone back to where I left off with my book.

The three continued to chat. Their topic varied differently from time to time. Sometimes it's about the lectures of a certain instructor and sometimes it's about sweets. They just can't stay at one field, I guess.

"Miura-senpai, how was Senpai? As your clubmate, I mean."

"Yeah, Yumiko. I'm curious how the two of you got this tag to work out."

All of the sudden, the topic was targeted at me.

Wait, what? Why me? I'm still here, you know. Was my presence this weak? Also, Isshiki, why are you asking that as if I was the temporary member?

"Uhh.." Being cornered by the other two girls, Miura got flustered. Cold sweat began flowing down her cheeks.

Hrmmm.. I think normally she could've asked Ebina not to ask anymore but that was improbable now as Isshiki was backing Ebina up.

Seriously though, Ebina and Isshiki couldn't have had set it up more difficult and more awkward for Miura than this. You should never ask someone what they think of a certain other when that certain other is in the same room as them at the same time. They'd just end up nervous thinking of ways the could twist their words so that they won't sour the atmosphere between them and that certain other person.

"So, what is it? Miura-senpai."

"Yeah, tell us."

The meddling duo further pressured Miura.

"Errr... do I really have to?..."

Troubled, she finally looked at me as I stared at her. I averted mine as she averted hers.

 _Hikio, help me_ , her eyes even thought I only looked at them for a second or so told me.

"Eh... uhnnn..." Miura continued to find a dead end on what to answer the two. I stole a glance and sure enough her cheeks were gradually becoming red. Her voice started to tremble even...

Man, seeing you like that... it just makes me feel weird.

I sighed.

Okay, fine. I'll help you out. I just want out of this awkward situation too.

With a raised hand, I spoke.

"Hey, Miura." I stole the three girl's attention as I said her name. I puffed my chest before continuing. "No need to think of words that are worthy of how good and welcoming I was of a partner. The fact is they just don't exist." I said with such a boastful voice.

...I think they froze.

"Ha?" Breaking the short lived silence was Miura herself. With a slightly irritated voice she replied to me. "Where'd you get that from? You and Kawasaki were the worst duo of performers I had ever seen, in addition to that you had questioned my entry to the club the first minute it was mentioned by Hiratsuka-sensei.""

I tried to stop myself from smiling. What can I say? What she replied to me was exactly what I thought she would.

Nicely done, Miura-san.

"...it was quite what I expected of an answer and yet somehow I still feel disappointed.."

"Yeah, sorry I asked, Miura-senpai.."

...you guys on the other hand..

* * *

The sky had turned darker and had strayed away from its orange color. The air had gone cold. Isshiki had bid us farewell, her having a team to take care of was her excuse. It was just the three of us left, Ebina, Miura and I.

"Well then, I'm going ahead too. Take care you two." Said Ebina as she stands up slowly from her chair. Everyone was leaving, I guess it was time to dismiss ourselves too.

"Ah, take care."

"Take care, Hina."

Miura and I chorused at Ebina softly as the somewhat "busy" afternoon had taken a toll on us. With the door opening then closing, Ebina made her exit.

"Hey, Hikio." Soon after Ebina was gone, Miura caught my attention with a tone a little bit more serious than usual.

"Yeah?"

"You were awfully close with Hina today, don't you think?" She said as she fully rest her shoulders on the backrest of the chair as she stares at the ceiling herself.

"Hey, she was the one who came to me." That was the excuse I gave to defend myself. not that I made up any of it though.

"I see.. I believe you."

"No, like I said she wa-... what?"

"Like I said, I believe you."

"Huh? Why? You didn't even question it I feel like."

"I believe you. I just do." She said so nonchalantly while still staring at the ceiling. What was she pondering about, that I asked myself.

"O-okay then."

"Hey, Hikio. Can I ask you a favor?" Miura continued, her tone upon doing so was a warmer one.

"Yeah? Ask it."

"...can we go somewhere?" She asked me as she finally fixes her seating position and gave me her full gaze.

"Why? Where? Also right now?"

"Yeah, right now. The place doesn't matter. I just need to confirm something."

* * *

A/N

Yukinoshita's phone call was fun to write, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Might as well try, right?

* * *

"So, where are we going exactly?" With a little bit of curiosity, I shot a question to the girl I was walking slightly behind with on the campus grounds.

It was already late in the afternoon, the time of dismissal to be exact. The two of us were mere specks mixed in with the crowd of students making their way home.

"Like I said before, anywhere." Miura answered back nonchalantly.

"In other words, I really don't have a damn clue myself." She added coupled with a weak shrug and smile at the end.

"..You were really serious about that, huh." I couldn't help commenting in a dejected tone.

"Hey, hey, it's not like I'm forcing you or anything like that." She apologetically said as she waves her hand. "You can say no anytime you feel like it. It's not like you have to listen to any of my requests, you know." She said in a mellow voice.

"Nah, it's fine." I took a shallow sigh upon hearing her say that. "I was just curious if whether or not you were serious about it. No need to think too much on my behalf."

Besides, I've been dragged by some certain people to situations much worse than what you're asking right now. Also, it's not like I had plans for the rest of the day so I'll tag along, why not?

"...are you really fine about this? Like, there's probably something else you wanted to do right now other than entertaining me, right?" With a little bit of reluctance mixed in with her usual voice, Miura retorted after a short pause.

..I replied with a shallow breath and my shoulders shrugging. "Didn't you hear me, woman? I already did say don't mind too much."

"..Eh., uh, sure.. if you say so..."

Soon after the conversation dying on its own, I begun to clear my mind and proceeded to contemplate just what the hell was going on with my companion.

 _What is with you these past days?_ I thought to myself as I sneak a glance at the woman now walking beside me.

You often make up your mind on something yet you seem to back out at the last minute. That, I've noticed a few times now. Be it a small decision on what flavor of juice you wanted, the things you want to say to me or the things you want to do, you seem much tamer and thoughtful about others than you did the past few weeks and beyond that. Not that we interacted that significantly before that but still..

You're not troubling me, you're not troubling anyone, so stop being so awfully considerate for once.

But, if you do insist on it..

"..Though if you insist on me changing my mind, I could just go home right now. Well, what is it?" I asked with impatience deliberately showing. This in turn made Miura strongly glance back at me this time.

Our pace slowed greatly as a result of my action.

It took some time for Miura to answer as she stares back at me with wide shocked eyes.

"...Nah, let's go." After shaking her head softly, she answered finally.

"Hmm, alright then."

With Miura's fleeting words, we made our way outside campus and towards our destination..

...well, wherever it is anyway.

* * *

As Miura and I exited the school grounds, I noticed her demeanor becoming a little bit livelier compared to that of a few minutes ago.

A couple of meters away from the entrance, she begun walking ahead of me who had stopped to observe what the hell she was up to. With a slightly mellow voice, she asked me without even batting an eye.

"Now that some time has passed, where do you want to go?"

It took me a few seconds to decipher what she had blurted out. "Hold on, you're asking me _where_?" A shocked tone escaped my lips as I ask her that.

Like, weren't you the one who suggested this? Why are you passing this to me?

...Why the hell are you asking me where we should go?

"...yeah?" She uttered as if there wasn't a problem at what she said at all, her tone was that of asking me 'what about it?'.

I truly didn't have any clue on what this woman is planning, that much I was confident about now.

"Come on, Hikio. Just suggest a place where we could go. Like, anywhere you think of." Miura pressed on further while still keeping that laid back posture of hers. "So, where are we going?" Her face told all too well while still striking a smile.

"..." Of course, I didn't answer to her demand all too quickly.

"So?" She asked once again, not paying any heed to the troubled look that was clearly showing on my face at that point.

"...sigh."

Faced with her unchanging expression, I was left with no option but to concede. I did agree to this, didn't I?

And thus, my mind begun to think.

Was 'home' the correct answer here?

...Nah.

Miura actually seemed quite enthusiastic about this. Something about not killing this seemingly pure emotion just tells me not to. Also, I don't think that joke would work on her right now. Not with this mood, it won't.

...Then, where else?

There wasn't really anything that comes to mind at all. It's not like I exactly know where to begin. Heck, I don't even know what she'd be okay with as a place.

"...You really don't have any idea, huh."

"Well, yeah..." After being interrupted in my train of thought, I reluctantly answered.

Really, I was just planning to tag along, you know. Why are you giving me the responsibility you were supposed to have anyway?

"If you don't have anything to suggest, then.." Miura begun thinking deeply herself, her holding her chin while staring intently at the darkening sky firmly suggested that.

Finally, seemingly having thought of something, she tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm, why don't we go to the public library for now?" She asked me with her index finger pointed up in the sky.

"Ha?" My eyebrows couldn't help but twist themselves. "Hey, isn't that a weird choice?"

"Eh? I thought you'd be fine with it.."

"No... I am fine with it, but.. really?"

I'm not so sure why but my voice had a mix of disappointment just now.

I'm not a hundred percent about it but it was probably something to do with Miura suggesting something not so grand as I expected, something that I would've anticipated her to mention wasn't what I heard.

In simpler words, Miura suggested something duller than I had expected.

"Then, if that's not it.. then where?"

"Err.." I slowly diverted my gaze from Miura. I did as I still haven't had any idea of my own.

"Geez, when I'm asking where you want to go, you say you're not sure where but when I recommend something, you say that it's weird. Hikio, are you a girl by any chance?"

Hey, don't group us two together, I'm nowhere near as emotionally unstable as you, you know. And like I said I just let myself get dragged here by you. Why are you even making me decide where?

"What? No, I was just curious why the public library of all places.." I mean couldn't you had picked somewhere else? No matter how much has happened last week, You are still Miura Yumiko, right? How the hell did that place even pop up in your mind?

"Hmm? I thought you'd be fine with the library, was I wrong?"

"Errr, not really, I mean I am fine with it but.."

"..Then where would you like to go? You have to say it now or else we'll be wasting some time just standing here. I'm fine with whatever you say, actually.." She said with a slightly more serious voice this time.

You know, with you asking that request of yours, I thought we would be catering to your tastes rather than mine, woman. But if that's what you had in mind, then fine.

"...Fine. The library it is, then."

I uttered in defeat as daylight was running out.

And so, we went with the only option served to us.

* * *

"Finally, we're here~."

Miura, after our long walk to our destination, felt relief as she takes a deep breath and stretches her arms up in the air. Before us was the entrance itself.

"Well, are you coming in or not, Hikio?"

With a sidelong glance at me, Miura invitingly asked me.

"..." A simple shrug of my shoulders was all I could muster as I follow her inside.

I still don't get why she chose the public library of all places to go to.

I mean I get that she had gotten into reading this past few days and I might've been partly at fault at it but doesn't she think it somehow feels weird to go to this place with me without warning?

Hmm.

Well, whatever. I guess it's fine since I could pass the time reading.

Miura and I went inside the library without a single word to each other. We came past what I assumed was the staff as the two of us give them a slight nod. There I followed her as she came straight towards a shelve of books a bit of a distance from the entrance.

The place had about a few people in it at this time. A few people reading in leisure and some other reviewing here and there. It had the normal atmosphere to it for a library, you could say.

"I'm going to get something to read." Miura redundantly said while staring at the shelf of books in front of her. "You go get one too, well if you want to anyway." She added before finally beginning to inspect the novels one by one.

Without anything to complain about what she suggested, I too proceeded to get one from a shelf nearby. After a minute or so of examining what title piqued my interest the most, I picked one that looks the most interesting out of the bunch I deemed worth the time killing. And with that, I was done on my part.

Now then, how's my companion doing? I asked to myself as I come back to where Miura was.

"..."

As I look towards the direction I came from, I saw the girl I'm accompanying with wear a serious look on her face.

Fingers that were about to touch a novel but decide not to at the last second. Lips that were twisting as her eyes browse through the various titles quickly.

Miura Yumiko couldn't decide, that much was obvious.

"...You're still picking, huh." I muttered my thoughts softly as I come towards the unsuspecting girl.

"..." As expected, the girl didn't notice me approach her. I doubt she even knew I left for a short time. She just continued to stare at the shelf like nothing happened.

Hmm, might as well sit and start reading while waiting for her. I thought as I sat in the nearest table and proceeded to open up the novel I brought.

A couple of minutes into the story I was reading, a sound of a seat getting fixed was to be heard in front of me. As expected, the one who sat facing me was the girl who, a few minutes ago, was still picking from the shelf.

Seeing as she had fallen into silence with all her focus on the novel she's holding, I decided I just let her be without a word of my own.

And with that, the whole atmosphere became pleasantly calm.

* * *

"Hikio, can I ask a question?"

"Yeah? Ask it."

"Why.. why do you read so much? Also, why do you have something like this as a hobby and not something else? Not that you referred to it as a hobby or anything."

A few minutes more into the on-the-spot reading session (also known as the usual thing we do at the club anyway), Miura asked me a question out of the blue. A question which I happily replied to.

"What's to dislike about books?" I said as I flip the page of my novel to the next page. "In a simple way to describe it.. you get to pass the time, get to know of a story or knowledge you don't know of, and be entertained by it. I guess that's a way to put it." I added as I continue to progress through the story I was reading.

"...I see."

"I'll return the question to you, why begin to read again, why now?" Wanting to flip the otherwise one-sided interrogation, I asked Miura a question similar in return. "I haven't really seen you read this much before." I added.

"Hmm," Miura's eyes begun to wander, seeking an answer. "I've never really given any thought about it but with the way you gave word about it, I guess I have the same reason you do."

"Though, I think I wouldn't had touched this much amount of novels recently if it weren't for you giving me something so fun to read last week. So I guess it really is your fault now that I think about it."

"..Uh-huh." I muttered softly as I return my eyes to the pages of the novel again.

So it is my fault that we're here right now, huh. Well, sorry about that then.

A few seconds of silence passed after our conversation ended. Those few seconds ended up becoming minutes and soon enough, half an hour has passed with us just reading the time away.

"...Hey, Hikio."

Hearing Miura's words again, I momentarily shifted my gaze from the words I was reading to her direction.

"I'm hungry." She continued while still having a stoic stare glued onto the pages of her novel.

.

.

Miura, after passing our time at the library, was feeling hungry.

Well, we were walking for quite a while now. Can't really blame her on that. Though, it was her decision to go to these places here and now, so maybe it is partly her blame.

"I see." I said before returning the novel I was reading to the shelf where it belonged (but not before taking note of the title as I wasn't done with it yet) and proceeded to take my bag as I head towards the exit.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." I said as I bid Miura, whose expression was a bit confused for some reason, goodbye.

"Ho-hold on.."

But before I could even take a second step walking away, Miura grabbed me by the shoulders strongly.

"Where.. where are you going?" Cluelessness mixed in with confusion was to be seen on both Miura's widened eyes...

"…w-what do you mean where? I'm going home too." Slightly shocked at her frantically grabbing me, I too stuttered a little while answering.

"...what?" With the same shocked confusion, she asked me.

"...what...?" To which I bounced back to her just the same..

You see, there was something called communication,

Miura and I weren't having any of it as of this moment.

.

.

"...you said you were hungry so I thought we were going home?"

After the mess we created begun settling down, both of us proceeded to clear our misunderstandings.

"No… that's not…" Miura begun to massage her temples upon hearing my words. "Ughhh." Her voice expressing her discontent.

Miura then stared at me as if she was disappointed at something.

"Well?" Curious on what she wanted to say, my eyes prodded her to continue.

Miura's face was annoyed, that much was obvious. My action of asking further seemed to make that worse.

As if giving up on something (that something of which I was not aware of yet until a second later), she let out in a loud, resigned voice.

"The two of us, let's have dinner somewhere."

* * *

That was actually a good amount of time killed. That was what I'd like to comment to my companion walking beside me but it seems I can't now since she looked quite mad at me right now.

After taking a little breather for a few minutes, the two of us left the library and had gone walking on the streets again.

"Just what the hell were you thinking when I said I'm hungry?" Miura asked while still having a bit of that disappointed expression she had back then.

"Eating at the comfort of your own home?" I replied quickly, honestly and nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Eating at the comfort of your own home." I said again without fail.

"...I, I see." Miura's shoulder could be seen dropping heavily as I reply to her. "I thought I misheard it but I guess I forgot you are you, huh." She added in resignation.

Hey, how exactly did you expect me to decipher your statement to be an invitation for dinner?

Also in my defense, I just I didn't exactly picture the possibility of you inviting me to dinner any time soon. More so that it was just the two of us going.

* * *

Miura and I settled on eating at a family restaurant. Where and what exactly, was still a question.

Having that argument earlier also had made me aware that I too hadn't had anything wholesome since lunch. Just a couple of snacks here and there and that was it. Mix in the walking we had to take to reach the library and the walking we are taking now, I couldn't help but agree to have something to eat right now.

"Hey, Hikio, where do you want to eat?"

It was a more exhausting walk than the one before but we somehow managed to reach the shopping area, which as of right now was full of people. Miura and I momentarily stopped on our tracks to ponder upon where to eat.

"Just pick somewhere." I answered in a defeated manner.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." For the sake of us both and time, don't make me pick again this time.

"Fine, just don't complain if it's not to your liking then."

"Yeah.. yeah, whatever.. hm?"

While Miura was busy searching and thinking of a place to eat, something caught my attention.

Amidst the sea of people traversing, a group of teens that looked like our age were happily strolling together in the distance struck my interest.

Normally, I wouldn't put much effort into observing said group of people but it seemed that, in that group, there was someone that I quickly recognized.

As I quickly avert my gaze from that certain person only to put it back onto her a second after, the girl from that group begun stealing everyone in that group's attention. Thereafter she waved goodbye to her peers, separated from the group and made a beeline towards our direction.

...Hold on, what?

"Cool to see you here, Hikigaya."

"...Orimoto?"

Clad in her usual Kaihin High attire, Orimoto Kaori waved me a warm greeting.

.

.

"Evening, Hikigaya."

"...Hello, Orimoto."

Opposite to my line that obviously sounded uneasy, Orimoto greeted me with her usual enthusiasm.

"Hey, Hikigaya, what are you doing here?"

Orimoto Kaori, my old classmate that I gave a bit too much attention back in middle school, was standing before me.

"I really don't know myself, honestly." Meekly, I answered.

"What? Like that doesn't even make sens.. hmm?"

Just when Orimoto was beginning to question the meaning of my presence in such a place at such a time, her attention shifted to the person I was with.

"..."

Upon seeing as the girl beside me stopped as well and wasn't just a stranger who coincidentally was in sync with my footsteps and direction, Orimoto couldn't help twisting her brows in an emotion I would like to guess as a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Orimoto's eyes met Miura's.

A short lived silence between the two reigned after.

"Hel..hello." With the softest voice she could find at the moment, Miura awkwardly greeted Orimoto. "H-hi.." Orimoto returned the favor in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

At first, it seemed that Miura had handled the introduction quite smoothly. Well, it is _she_ that we're talking about here.

Yet, however.

With an accompanying nudge at my side with her elbow, Miura glanced back at me and with her eyes, told me among the lines of "Hey, Hikio. Who's she?" and "Hey, help me ease the tension here!".

"Fine, fine." I muttered to myself and to the girl whose face was pleading for my assistance.

I shrugged my shoulders before complying.

With a forced cough to start things with, I spoke.

"Her name's Orimoto Kaori." I said as my hand slowly waved to said girl's direction. "She was my middle school classmate."

An unnecessarily long pause came afterwards.

"...And?" Asked Miura, prodding me to continue.

And? What else am I supposed to say? She IS my middle school classmate, what else do you want?

"And what?"

"Like, what's your relation with her?" She asked further as if the girl in front of her didn't exist at all.

"Ah-huh.." I see...

Huh...

Huh, right..

How do I say this again?

...I had this with Isshiki, now I'm having it with Miura.

Just how exactly do you describe with words my relationship with Orimoto again?

"...an acquia-, no.. a friend. I guess you could say that."

A friend, she said.

"...huh?" I could only stare at the face of the girl who said such words.

"..." I did that but the only thing Orimoto replied back was a confident smile on her face.

No, no. Don't give me that smile, woman. When exactly did you call me as a friend?

"So there you go. I'm Orimoto Kaori, Hikigaya's middle school classmate, nice to meet you."

Along with her slightly more serious tone, Orimoto diverted her gaze from my direction and reached out her hand to Miura.

"...Hikio's friend? Well then, nice to meet you too, my name's Miura Yumiko, Hikio's... current classmate." To which Miura gladly accepted with her own hand.

"Alright, I see, I se... hold on, did you call Hikigaya, Hiki..o?"

"Yeah, Hikio." Miura said so indifferently as she corrected Orimoto.

"...Hikio?" Orimoto asked again as shifted her eyes to me. Eyes that looked quite curious yet also confused. Orimoto proceeded to glue her gaze at me.

"She came up with it, not me." I monotonously said to Orimoto in my defense as I take a glance at Miura.

Hmm, come to think of it, Miura never did once call me by my real name, huh. It was always Hikio here, Hikio that..

Well, it's not like some certain girl with a side bun ever called me by my real name either.

I'm also not forgetting about that certain glasses girl with the _Hikitani-kun's._

Actually, what's up with people not remembering my name?

Ah, whatever!

"Eh?~ You two are _close_ enough to give each other nicknames?"

"No, not in the slightest."

"I'm pretty sure I've been calling her by her last name all this time."

With equal levels of spite coating our voices, Miura and I chorused at a curious Orimoto.

"No?" Orimoto proceeded to tilt her head sideways in wonder, asking us if this was truly the case. Of course, Miura and I denied it again by shaking our heads in silence.

As the hellos and introductions went and passed by, the atmosphere became a little bit more tense.

It was time for the usual follow-up questions.

"So, Hikigaya, what _are_ you doing here?" Orimoto asked again, begging for a much clearer answer this time.

"The two of us were going to dine at some place." Only this time, even though it was clearly addressed to me, Miura was the one who gave the reply.

"Oh~." Orimoto, upon being answered, couldn't help herself opening her mouth and staring at me like a rare phenomenon she hasn't yet seen ever. Miura's answer only helped to support her certain suspicion.

I know what you are thinking and no it's not what you are thinking, you fool. Stop looking at me like that.

Orimoto's eyes were clearly curious and interested at what's happening before her. Well, I couldn't say I wouldn't be if I was in her place.

"Hey, Hikio." While Orimoto was currently a bit spaced out trying to make some sense out of the situation before her, Miura whispered to me and caught my attention.

"Yeah?" With the same level of softness on my voice, I replied to her.

"I'll try to invite her to come with us, okay?" She responded with enthusiasm. She was enthusiastic about it, sure but there was one problem with what she said..

"Huh? Oi? Oi!" I said in protest but Miura went on and ignored me.

"Uh, Orimoto-san, was it? Have you had dinner yet? If not, then would you care to join us?" Without even properly consulting me, Miura asked what I hadn't expected her to say at all.

"Oh? I can?" Orimoto just stood there as she contemplated the question given to her, her mix of surprise and curiosity was obvious from her face alone.

"Oi, woman.." I couldn't avoid massaging my temples at what had just transpired. I could feel like a headache is coming, actually.

"What?"

Miura and I stared at each other. We did but perhaps the thoughts we were trying to convey to each other were not so similar at all.

I leaned in closer to Miura this time and whispered angrily. "Why did you do that?"

"Huh? Why not? It's good since it's time to have dinner anyway, is it not?"

"Yes, it is but that's not the point here."

This is getting a bit out of hand. I thought to myself as I contemplate about the situation.

I already am having trouble interacting with you, why do you feel the need to add Orimoto, woman? Why can't you just let it transpire here and the three of us can be done with it? How much more complex do you want this to be?

...Sigh.

"...Hey, sorry to intrude your discussion, but is the offer still up?"

* * *

"I'll go take the order, you two just seat here and wait, okay?"

Of course, as expected, Orimoto joined us. It's not like I could openly reject the girl when she was that intrigued on joining. It'd be seen as offensive on my part regardless.

"..sure."

"Ye, yeah."

Orimoto, feeling the guilt of intrusion, insisted to take on the little amount of labor of taking and delivering our orders. Seeing as the two of us didn't have any immediate problem with it, Miura and I told what we wanted to have before proceeding to take a table for the three of us.

With Orimoto's figure slowly being engulfed in the line of people ordering on the counter, Miura took her seat at the table. With her taking a seat, I had no choice but to follow and take a seat too opposite of her.

"You've got quite the friend right there, Hikio." Miura uttered while eyeing our new companion at the distant, her cheeks resting on her hand and all. The way she stared at Orimoto so fascinatingly told her curiosity all too well.

"It's her word that we're friends, not mine."

"Oh? You say that yet she's quite comfortable with you and in a way that I see it, you are too with her." She said as she still stares intently at Orimoto's direction. "Not like many other people you interact with." She added.

"Oh? Like you?" I commented with a smirk on my face as I give her a blunt reply.

"Hahaha, right, right." Miura replied with a laugh and a content smile of her own.

.

.

"Thanks for waiting."

Five minutes or so have passed until Orimoto came back with the pile of dishes resting on a tray she was holding.

"Miura-san, here's yours."

"Th, thank you."

"Hikigaya, yours too."

"...thanks." Orimoto gave me mine before grabbing hers and then proceeding to take a seat beside me.

I couldn't really complain much with her sitting next to me since it was either me or a person she just met. Anyway, sorry if I was the only choice.

"...well then, let's eat?"

* * *

The three of us ate quietly. No chatter of any kind was had during it. Not a single word came out of our mouths. Even though I'm pretty that these two had seen each other a couple of times before, this was probably their first time acknowledging each other's existence by this much so there's not really anything to discuss about except for the basic stuff.

Of course, they could be talking to me alone but I think they'd rather not seeing as the other one would get left out. I'm pretty sure using me as a conversation starter for each other is out of the question too.

There was no talking, but there was a subtle act I noticed that was a bit too suspicious if anything.

Of course, the source of that suspicious act was the one who's been acting weird these past few days herself.

"..."

I caught Miura stealing glances at an oblivious Orimoto who was just minding her own business. She would do it sneakily as she takes a spoonful of her food. Of course, since I was sitting just a centimeters away from Orimoto, I would catch eye contact with Miura whenever she did try to do it.

Getting caught, Miura would then avert her gaze back to her food as if nothing happened, much to my small amusement. She would do this several times as if not even remembering her previous attempt at it. To be frank, she looked like a kid who's trying sloppily to hide the fact that she did something bad.

Anyway, is Orimoto that interesting of a character to you? Don't tell me you invited her just because of that?

..No way, right?

We continued eating just like this and before we could realize it, we finished our food. Maybe it was the food's taste or maybe it was the awkward silence helping save time, I'm not really sure which. Whatever it was, thanks to it we seem to have finished earlier than expected.

"Sorry, but I better get going. Anyway, thanks for the company." Seeing as nothing was happening, it was safe to say the time to leave was upon us. The first to start was our companion who came in late.

"Sure."

"Yeah." Miura and I both responded to her in chorus.

"I hope to see you two again." A little bit livelier than her last statement, Orimoto waved us goodbye after standing from her seat and fixing her clothes a bit. It looked  
she was ready to leave then when..

Of course, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"By the way, you two, before I leave.. can I ask what's your relationship with each other?" She asked in her bluntest tone I could recognize.

I guess you just can't escape that question, huh. Not with this setup anyway.

"..."

Miura and I naturally glanced at each other after the question was thrown at us.

"We're clubmates... right?" Asked Miura.

"Well, yeah?" I answered. Hey, why did you sound like you were doubting yourself there? You're actually making me doubt it myself. Yes, woman, we are clubmates.

"The Service Club, was it?" Orimoto continued to ask.

"Yeah." Miura and I replied at the same time with a nod.

"I see..." Orimoto said. "So clubmates, huh." She added softly.

"Well, see you guys~" Orimoto, with a content look on her face, waved us one last goodbye before disappearing in the far distant.

.

.

"Well, that just transpired." I commented as we stare at the direction where Orimoto headed, with her nowhere to be seen. Now, it's just the two of us again.

"Hikio, even though the last few minute felt anti-climatic, your friend sure was fun." Miura spoke while stretching her hands, her usual demeanor that was quite meeker when Orimoto was around was back to its normal, stronger state.

"Hey, can I actually ask why you did invite her?" Not wasting anymore time, I asked what I wanted to ask since the beginning.

"Why shouldn't I invite her? I'd best treat a girl good if they declare themselves a friend of yours, you know." She replied laughing.

"Why, you.."

"Besides, it's nice to know someone who's close to you some more."

"Hmm," I simply nodded at her words. I stayed quiet this time, I didn't have anything to retort with her statement.

"Too bad I didn't actually get to ask her questions I had in mind." She solemnly added further as she ends it with a weak chuckle.

"Questions such as?" Curious at what questions could it have been, I asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling." After short pause from her, Miura responded with a slight shake of her head.

"Hmm, I'll leave it at that then." I said as we finally leave the premises and begin walking our way home.

* * *

A gust of cold wind came brushing off my face as we exit the shopping area. Along with that chilly wind came a question I directed to Miura.

"So.. do you have any more places you want us to go to?"

I asked her just in case I needed to reserve some more energy for the time being.

"Not really." Said Miura, shrugging me off and just continuing to walk. From the way she just tossed out her reply, it sounded like something was occupying her mind.

"Hmm, okay then." I answered feeling a little bit relieved.

So, going home's really next, huh?

"...Hey, Hikio, wanna accompany me home?" Not expecting Miura to continue the conversation, I wandered my eyes off to the scenery around us only to look back at Miura a second later.

"Come again?" I asked her.

It's not like I misheard what she said. I'm just worried that she might've have stuttered her own thoughts to have mistakenly mean what she said just now. Yeah, there's no way she meant it like that... right?

"I'm asking whether or not you want to walk me to my house?"

Suddenly, I slowed down my pace. To which Miura followed with hers.

I really don't understand the current her, I told myself before sighing.

 _Just what the hell are you asking me now?_

What she said was as clear as the blue sky above us. Or in this case, the dark sky of the evening.

I didn't mishear it, nor did Miura mistakenly said it neither. That much should be understandable now.

"What's with the sudden shift to a generic romantic comedy route?" I slowly asked as I come into the realization of what she just said to me.

"..Well, you don't want to?"

I expected her to retort with something lighthearted to what I just said but all I got was Miura acting all teasing. Complete with begging eyes and a playful smile too.

I wanted to ease the atmosphere around us but it seemed that Miura doesn't want it to.

Ah, this turn of events was clearly making me flustered. My cheeks warming up doesn't help in making me believe so otherwise.

"If it's okay with you, sure. I mean I could since we are going the same way anyway.." I replied as I finally turn my face away from her.

It's a simple question of walking her to her house but anymore of staring at Miura right now and I'll actually fall for her I feel like.

Truly, it's something that left me quite dazed.

"...I'll take that as a yes then, let's go?"

"Sure, let's g- Huh? Wait, stop pulling me like that.. Miura? Miura!"

Miura, forcefully and without hesitation for once, grabbed me by my hand and begun pulling me along with all the strength she could muster.

* * *

Long into the walk home with Miura, I looked up above me. The sky had truly entered its darkest phase, the moon again showering its white rays.

A lot transpired today, huh. I thought to myself as I absentmindedly follow Miura.

It was mostly a silent walk. We were obviously tired from all that happened today.

"...I'm fine here." Miura said so weakly, yet still stealing my attention in the process. Her words promptly stopped our tracks.

"You sure?" I asked her since I noticed it was still quite a distance from any of the buildings from our position.

"Yeah.." She replied but not before sighing weakly before me.

"If you say so..." That was all I could muster to say.

"Well then.. bye." Miura weakly waved me goodbye. With that, I too begun moving my feet again.

"Yeah, bye." I said as I take a final glance at her, reciprocating that wave of hers with my own...

Just as I was walking further from her...

"...actually, hold on."

"Yeah?" I turned my face around and asked tiredly with my eyes. I did so without thinking. Well, Miura has been doing this kind of thing since the last few days so it's kind of becoming a reflex now.

I turned my face around to meet her and what I found was a restless looking Miura.

Receiving my signal to express what she wanted to convey, Miura begun scratching her cheeks with her index finger as if having no clue what to do next.

Eyes that couldn't maintain their look at me, lips that were showing signs of trembling, cold sweat dripping from her cheeks. Under the dark tint of the night sky, Miura wore a look that clearly said 'What am I doing, honestly?'.

That act of hers persisted a good ten seconds or so until, finally, it looked like she found her courage. She had steeled up her resolve.

Miura proceeded to take a heavy breathe. And then her lips moved.

"Uhmm, Hikio... " With a stupid innocent grin displaying on her face that was showing her commitment even with her obvious hesitation, Miura proceeded to ask me.

"...mind if we become friends too?"

* * *

A/N

While writing this chapter, not one time did I not question myself "What the fuck am I missing exactly?".

By the way, don't know how libraries exactly work in Japan but I do work as a library staff at school. I say that though I just mainly return the books left lying around and man the deposit counter (Also, it's the elementary library I work at, not my respective college's, heh).

I could've rewatched Oregairu to guess how but I've rewatched it so many times now and so, I'm not feeling like doing it in the near future. In the end, I guess you could just say my memory sucks.

So yeah. I tried at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Selfish? Guess I really am.

* * *

"Mind if we become friends too?"

In this ever becoming colder evening, Miura Yumiko asked quite the odd question. To me of all people.

"...Miura-san, tell me, is somebody bullying you? If somebody's forcing you to do this, you could tell me."

With a little bit of panic and worry intentionally mixed in with my voice, I bounced her seemingly silly question with my own.

"Pfftt..." Goes the sound of Miura's lips as she poorly tries to stop herself from laughing, hand weakly covering the mouth and all. "Hahaha. What the hell, Hikio.."

She laughed at my remark. I was expecting her to but, even with that, why does it feel like the situation's not getting any better for me?

"I thought you would say something stupid among those lines." Miura's giggles died down but it was enough to hide the tired expression she earned this afternoon. Her face of innocent stupidity from earlier now hidden in a mask of what I could say, determination.

"I'm not joking when I asked you that, Hikio."

"Please, take me seriously." She continued with a bit more solemn of a tone this time.

After a few seconds of pause, I softly repeated her words as I try to ponder about the situation she freshly gave me. "Take me seriously, huh."

..My, I'm in a bind again, aren't I?

Then again, with all the stuff that happened recently, when was I not in such a thing when I'm with you?

Becoming friends, you say. Never had I imagined someone like you to be personally telling me this in a cold school day eve.

 _Thud._

I gave myself a light smack to the face as I try to make grasp of the situation. I breathed in deeply after.

"Are you really serious about this?" I asked her a futile confirmation. A convict's plea for escape to the executioner, if you will.

"Dead serious." Without a second thought about it, she turned my subtle request not to answer down.

Cornered and out of immediate options, I begun contemplating this little piece of request that Miura gave me.

A companionship a bit deeper than what we have at the moment. Interactions that we deem inappropriate right now. A new title to call each other other than being 'classmates'.

Are you sure you want to have those with me, Miura?

"And I guess you're not going to let go unless I give you an answer, yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods confidently.

 _Fair enough._

I sighed before going with the flow and letting Miura totally take control.

"Miura, before I answer, can you tell me what's your reason for asking me such a thing?"

"The reason? But.. but saying that _is_ a bit too embarrassing right now, Hikio."

I'm curious. I'm eager to know why someone like her would be behaving like this to someone like me.

I have a good guess about it but I need to hear her own words about it.

Before I consider anything, I need the answer on why Miura Yumiko wants to link herself with Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Well, if it's anything for you, my answer depends on what you say next."

'Convince me', my voice clearly said the lines of this time.

"I-I..." Confronted only by my rotten eyes and the dawning dead of the night, Miura was left with no other option but to shyly answer my question.

"I know it's only been like a week or so but I really enjoyed the time I spent with you." Miura weakly held her arm, her head drooping as she tries to maintain eye contact.

Seeing as I didn't have any immediate say on the matter and was just intently listening to her instead, she continued. "When Hina reminded me that I won't be staying much longer in the club, my heart sorta sunk in an instant. I realized just then that you soon won't be spending time with me as much as, well, right now. It's not like I could just take your time away from you, right?"

"I.. guess so." I so hesitatingly replied out of a necessity of saying something. I was too taken back by the surprisingly pleasant words to think clearly for a better answer.

"I can't compete with either Yui or Yukinoshita-san. I can't ask for your time the same way they do. I know that much at least."

Miura's words continued to flow like water escaping a dam. Along with those words were the eyes I'd like to dub 'happy yet regretful'.

Seeing her like this actually reminded me of the first day she came to the club along with Sensei. An emotionally driven girl who tries to preserve the company and connections she learned to love, that's what she was in the past and still is right now.

"In that spur of the moment, this was the decision I came up with. I figured to myself 'If I can't have you as a clubmate any longer, then maybe, just maybe, there's a chance I could get you as a friend instead?'." Miura paused and took a deep breath, then she raised her head up. "That is if you permit us to be, of course." She continued.

My silence continued to reign my part of the conversation.

Again, my words just fail to catch up.

Nobody usually tells me this kind of stuff, you know.

"Hey, Hikio, I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Can I hear your answer?" She finally asked again, only this time looking a bit more pleading about it.

After getting called out by her, I gave myself some time to breathe. I guess it was time to answer her.

With my breathing becoming slower and calmer each passing time, I pondered about an answer as I gaze upon the girl in front of me.

Right now, how do I see Miura Yumiko? The girl that unwillingly barged into my comfort zone but seemingly decided to stay, what do I want to think of her?

...Is she erratic and moody?

 _No questions about it._

..Is she someone that leads me into situations that's more than I can handle?

 _Why, yes._

Difficult to manage?

 _She sometimes is._

But you know,

Now that I reflect upon it..

I guess she's someone who I don't mind being around with. Even by just a little.

I think I've grown fond of her enough to like some of her company. Never once had I actually thought of being tired of her presence.

She may be volatile and indecisive right now but that's part of her, right?

To put it in a much simpler term than even needed, I think I am having fun when she's around.

...Someone who I don't mind trying to get along with in an uneventful afternoon,

I guess that's the present Miura Yumiko to me.

.

.

I sighed a heavy, audible one. I intently gazed at Miura one final time. Then and only then I begun to speak.

"It's not much but if you insist, I suppose we could give it a try. It's not like one of us will die if we interacted just a little bit more, right?" I said as I scratch the back of my head out of sheer embarrassment.

I tried to act it cool but I guess that's a bit difficult right now.

All Miura's asking is the confidence to approach me whenever, not as strangers or people who only knew of the other's existence and nothing else, but as two who are already at ease when it comes to each other.

As for me.. I want to unravel her character some more. I want to understand her some more. I want to continue being with this unusual company some more.

It's preposterous of me to want these, yes, I'm aware. But given the chance I have right now, can I really blame myself?

Until one of us is satisfied about it, until then, I guess we could play the part of friends.

"That's.. a yes, right?" Miura couldn't believe it as she confusingly asked for a confirmation.

"Do you really have to make me say it? Yeah, it is." I replied softly as I slowly look away from her.

"Hikio..."

A cold gust of wind blew past me.

No, actually it was just Miura quickly rushing towards my direction. How she got some energy back after all the tiresome activity today, I have no clue.

With her right hand reaching out to me, she pulled my sleeves with her left. "Hey, wanna shake hands?" She so enthusiastically asked.

"Err... what for?"

"Formalities, I guess? I don't really have any specific idea on how to close out this.. _thing_ of ours. I mean usually I do when it comes to others but I'm afraid not this time, not with you anyway so..." Shyly scratching her cheeks, Miura continued. "Or would you rather want something more intimate, like a hug perhaps?" She said looking away this time.

"Handshake it is." Without anymore hesitation, I grabbed her hand with my own.

 _Miura-san, I know this is a cold evening but I don't want to be that warm._

Miura, after seeing her hand get grasped by mine, happily tightened her own grip. "I'll be in your care then, Hikigaya." She said with the sweet smile she recently gives me most of the time.

"Yeah, same way.." I replied smiling back only to show a curious expression a few second later. "Excuse me but did you just call me by my name?"

My correct name, to be exact.

"Guess I unknowingly did?" Slightly tilting her head in realization, Miura wore an amused expression.

"Could you.. say it again?"

"Hmm.." Her voice trailed off as she stared in the distant in thought.

"You know, Hikio does sound better after all!" She exclaimed to me before suddenly taking off into the distant in a surprisingly quick pace. This time not saying any goodbyes like usual.

Left alone suddenly by my supposed company, I turned to the skies and asked the moon as if it understood my words. "...My, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

It's Friday morning.

It's anything like the usual Friday mornings to class.

It should be that but except for two things.

"...Sigh."

One, I feel terribly drowsy right now and two, I'm horribly late for class.

I yawn repeatedly as I try to approach the classroom.

I was late but I slowly walked not minding my tardiness at all, I was probably beyond saving myself from Sensei's wrath anyway. I'm too tired to even care about it at this point.

It was weird, my sleepiness that is. I slept earlier than expected yesterday but I woke up this morning later than usual.

I yawn a heavy one this time.

My sleepiness was unusual but I think have an idea about what could've caused it at least. An obvious one at that.

"After all that happened yesterday, what other causes could exhaust me this much other than _her_?" I muttered to myself in a tiny voice.

I softly pinched my forehead in tiredness and in some way, to wake myself up.

I kept thinking and thinking about the stuff that happened last night that it probably messed up my sleep somehow. I kept asking myself if that was a wise decision or not, not just from me but also from Miura.

 _Friends, huh.._

What a weird term to settle at.

"Hmmm?-"

"...Ah."

Speaking of somebody's friend... I spotted a certain four-eyes getting a drink by the nearby vending machine. Noticing me approaching, she took a light gulp of her freshly bought orange soda before weakly waving at me. "Morning, Hikitani-kun."

"Hello, Ebina."

We both simultaneously acknowledged each other's presence.

"You're awfully late today." She said as she glances back at the vending machine.

"Me? Don't you mean _we_? What are even you doing here like it's dismissal time already?"

It was already past the bell but it seems like Ebina had no interest on being present in class or anything like that, seeing that she's leisurely taking out some refreshments without regard to the visible lack of people around her (with the exception of myself) or the said bell that had long past rung.

"Hmmmm~"

Ebina didn't respond to my comment at all, choosing instead to use her attention to withdraw another drink from the machine.

"Hikitani-kun..." With a second can now in hand, she raised her meek voice. "Catch!"

"Huh? Ah..? ah,.. Oi...!"

The second can that was once in Ebina's hand came flying towards me after she swung it with quite the force. I, who didn't have any time to prepare, frantically tried to catch the flying object to avoid any injury on my side.

"Phew..." With just the right amount of concentration I could squeeze off from my morning self, I managed to catch it.

After catching the drink and subsequently my breath, I stared at Ebina, eyebrows frowning and all. Yet still even with that, she stared back at me nonchalantly all the same.

It's like she hasn't done anything bad at all.

"Try not to throw it so high next time." I complained with a resigned voice. I couldn't stay mad, not while I was holding something I got from her free.

"My bad, my bad,.. but that did wake you up a little, right?"

"...I didn't ask you one bit to wake me up, but yeah, I guess so." My exhaustion was that obvious and showing, huh. "Anyway, thanks."

Opening the can of MAX COFFEE I just ungracefully received from Ebina, I took a healthy gulp before sighing unintentionally.

"We're late, you do know that, right?"

Even without anyone of us mentioning about it, Ebina and I instinctively started making our way to class together.

It's a good start but the problem was that our pace was a bit slow for a couple of people that's nearly going to miss out on first period.

"Five minutes late against ten minutes late, it doesn't really make a difference right now." Shrugging her shoulders, Ebina continued to walk at her own desired pace.

"...That's amusingly carefree of you." I commented as I match her pace with mine. It's not that I was actually complaining, hell, I even had the same thought as hers about this case earlier. It was just that I was wondering how she could manage to be so easygoing at a time like this.

Ebina stretched her arms together and moaned softly. "I guess I just want to wind down for once."

"Never thought your idea of winding down is turning up really tardy for the first class of a Friday morning, but sure, let's go with that." I said in response.

A few minutes passed as we both do try to make our way to class in the hallway. It would've been some peace and quiet for the whole duration of it if not for Ebina..

"...What's with the stare? Something on my cheeks or what?" I asked uncomfortably to her as I noticed her gazing intently at me without any word about it.

"Your face looks a bit more tired than usual, that's all. Went for a late night watch, did we?" As Ebina curiously asked in return, she pointed at her eyes as if she was me.

"...You could say that." I lazily replied as I scratched my eyes instinctively thanks to her remark.

It's not that I'm sleepy because I slept late, woman.

I just feel, well, tired.

"I see. Hmm, maybe this'll help a little?"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to.."

Paying no mind to my words at all, Ebina Hina helped herself in placing her half empty can against my cheeks. The metal's cold condensing water gave not one bit of mercy to my skin.

"...That's really cold, Ebina-san."

"Yeah, I know. Good morning, Hikigaya-kun."

* * *

"Morning, Sensei." After opening the door slowly, Ebina greeted the already waiting teacher with a wave of her hand.

Following Ebina, I gave Hiratsuka a nod as to greet her as well.

"You guys again? And it's even worse than before!.. Jeez, don't think I could always afford to ignore you with these kinds of tardiness." Already out of enthusiasm to spare, Hiratsuka-sensei wore a mildly pissed off face and begun lecturing the two of us. "Hmm, where's Miura?" At least until she noticed that it was just the two of us.

Going by the question she just gave us, I casually asked Sensei in return.

"Is she still not in yet?"

"No, not yet.." She said as she shakes her head in denial.

"Any idea on her?" I shifted my eyes to Ebina for answers this time.

"Not really. I'm as clueless as you.." Softly shaking her head in confusion, Ebina replied to me.

"Uh-huh..." I shrugged my shoulders off in cluelessness too. Well, isn't someone awfully late today? I thought to myself.

"Well, whatever, she'll come when she'll come. You two, get to finishing the task for today."

"Task, what task?" Ebina curiously asked to Sensei.

"Hmm, isn't this convenient? Go partner up, you two. The work for today is for pairs." After she said that, my eyes went to scan the whole of the classroom. Desks all joined together in twos with pairs of people busily discussing with each other, too busy to even recognize that we arrived actually.

That's what's the class is right now.

Satisfied with observing my surroundings, I nod accordingly after.

"Here you guys go, have fun with the essay." Seeing as I was done grasping the situation around me, Sensei shoved to us some paperwork that she was holding.

"Hmm? Isn't this too much? For the remaining time anyway." Skimming through the pages, I couldn't help but think that we wouldn't finish it in time.

"Too much if you continue wasting said time questioning me here, yeah." She said as she leaves the two of us and heads back towards the direction of the teacher's desk. "Try to finish what you can, okay? That's your punishment for now." She continued before finally turning around.

Left to our own accord yet rightfully feeling guilty about it, I turned to my impromptu partner-in-crime and asked her. "Well, shall we?"

"Yeah.." She reluctantly tilted her head in agreement.

 _Nothing much we can do._ Ebina's posture told as she shrugs off her shoulders too.

"Okay class, fiftheen minutes left before I'll collect those. Try not to lag behind on each of the questions!"

Miura was really late, even more so than the two of us.

I thought of it like that, but I would later find out Miura didn't actually attend today.

* * *

Sensei's class and all the other morning ones that followed all came and passed.

 _Hey, are you coming with us? We're going to the cafeteria._

 _No, I'm fine. Go without me._

 _Ehhhh? Going on a diet, are we now? Uwahh, someone's in love~_

 _Wha-? No, you idiot!  
_

With the bell once again ringing a while ago, lunchtime has already set in motion.

Grabbing my lunch money with me, I bought myself some bread and juice and went to my usual spot away from the rowdy classroom.

I sat comfortably soloing the place to myself. Contented with the usual view of the tennis court, I started taking a bite out of my cheaply bought lunch.

I came to find some alone time and a place to rest my mind for a bit but...

"My, what coincidence this is."

 _...I guess that's too optimistic of me, huh?_

"..." Turning my head to meet them eye to eye, I silently waved at the person approaching me.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

The figure that came towards my position begun fixing her skirt even before I even gave her an answer.

"Go ahead." I took some time to think of something to say to her, not that it was even needed since she was already making herself comfortable sitting next to me.

"Hey, good job earlier." She said as she glances at me.

"...same to you." I lazily replied to Ebina as I scoot sideways to give us two some more personal space.

We did finished the paperwork contrary to what we both expected. It only took the remaining minutes of the period and a major brainstorm from our muddled morning minds. We practically gave ourselves headaches in the end as we hurriedly passed it to Sensei.

"Please.." After trying to adjust to a more comfortable seating position some more, Ebina reached to me what it seemed like a sandwich with its wrapper still intact.

"...fine." Taking a second to understand what she meant by her actions, I replied under my breath.

Sparing a small amount of effort, I answered her plea and tore open the surprisingly tough plastic wrapper. A soft thanks was what I heard as I return to her her food.

"So.. what brought you here?" I asked before continuing to chow down on my own lunch.

"I was going for a short walk trying to find a place to peacefully eat my food when I saw you here." She replied before taking a bite out.

"I see.." I couldn't help getting slightly amused and subsequently tilting my head at her reply. _Same intentions, huh._ I thought to myself.

Hmm, I guess without her clique to idle around with, Ebina has nowhere to be.

No, another way to put it is that she has a freer atmosphere than compared to when she's bound to that group.

Now that Miura's not by her side right now, I guess she doesn't really have much 'flow' to go with.

What I'm saying is that she could do whatever she desires without thinking much about her friends.

Ah, that reminds me actually.

"Hey, Ebina.." I grabbed her attention again as she takes her time eating.

"..Yeah?"

"On Miura, do you have any idea on her now?" I asked with my gaze looking at the people playing in the tennis court instead of her.

Ebina did say she didn't have a clue on her but surely she, who has a bit more of an understanding about her compared to me, has at least a good assumption about it, right?

Just to be clear, I'm not really worried about the girl or anything like that. For all I know, she might've just wanted to take a day off or something. For now, I'm just someone whose curiosity got provoked just a bit too much by that certain girl..

 _Wait. What's with the tsundere sounding thought, me?_

Ebina's eyes widened in reaction to my question. She then softly shook her head while still having herself nibble on the bread she's holding on her hand. _To be honest, that's kinda cute, Ebina-san._

"No.. still nothing. I did try calling her just earlier but I can't get to her." She said after momentarily swallowing.

"Hmm, didn't she tell you?" This time, I too made a surprised expression and raised an eyebrow. "She has issues with her phone right now, I don't know if she broke or lost it but it seems she doesn't have access to it right now."

 _I thought you would know about that already._

"No, that's news to me. Since when did you know about that?" Curiosity overwhelmed Ebina's voice. It was me who was trying to get an answer but it looks like she's the one who's really wanting them.

"Monday afternoon, when she came to the club." I replied to her. I waited for her answer but judging by her silent look and anticipating eyes, it seems that she wanted me to continue, and so I did.

"I got curious and asked her why she wasn't using it so much as before. She didn't really answer me about it but judging from her actions alone, that's what I perceived it to be."

"Ah-huh..." As Ebina finished off what's left of her lunch, she begun to chug on her drink as she stood up. "I'll try to ask her about it when I meet her. For now, class is starting soon. We don't want to be late again, right, Hikitani-kun?"

* * *

 _Friends, huh.  
_  
Those words kept ringing in my ears while trying to read the cold afternoon away.

The fact that that certain someone who said those certain things weren't here at the moment makes it fluctuate even more in my head. It's like I can't get an answer even if I wanted to.

That girl asks me such a question I never expected her to say but turns up absent the next day? I didn't know she could baffle me further than what she did already. _Huh, I'm actually impressed of that feat somehow._

Anyway, let's stop thinking about her and focus on what's on hand right now _._ Forcing myself to stop pondering the issue about Miura, I faced the other issue that was in front of me at the moment.

"Hey, not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

The issue... or rather girl that came in after I entered the clubroom wasn't Miura, nor was it Isshiki, but rather instead was the one who I spent much time with today already.

"Like I said, I came for a request."

Ebina Hina sat comfortably next to my near right, her posture as maidenly as I could recall of.

 _Close, too close again. Why are you next to me today too? There's like ten better angles to sit at the table and you chose that one? I'm the only person here besides you, you know._

"Yeah? Tell me." I, who was spending my time reading before she arrived, shifted my attention from my book to her and prepared myself to intently listen to anything she's about to say.

"Please, interact with the boys some more!" With her ever so energetic fujoshi persona, Ebina exclaimed to me.

"...Ha?" Not even ten seconds into the conversation, I already felt like giving up on her.

An awkward pause came afterwards.

"You haven't been able to have the time for it these previous days, right? I'm asking you to!" Continuing with her enthusiasm, Ebina pointed to the sky with her index finger.

Another pause came much to our, or rather my, discomfort.

"Why do I have to do that? Also, stop joking around." Sending her a glare, I closed the novel I was reading.

The way Ebina expressed that request was nothing short of a small talk. I couldn't feel much meaning to it at all. A thousand miles different to the subtle serious one she gave me back then.

As such, I ruled it as nothing to take seriously on.

With the book making a thud as I place it on the table, I asked her. "Why are you here really?"

Miura's not here today, that much you could notice right now and even back in class, so what business are you really here for exactly?

"Don't you want to have some company?" She meekly asked, giving off a much more mature expression about it this time.

I sighed involuntarily as I stare at her.

 _Do I really look like someone who'd want some? Also, haven't you had enough of me for today?_ I wanted to ask her those but decided not to.

"I'd say no but you wouldn't leave anyway, right? It's probably even too late to ask you to at this point anyway."

Judging by her current demeanor, I doubt simply asking her to leave me alone is an option right now. Come to think of it, it would be rude to ask her that too.

"Yeah." She quickly nodded with a faint smile on her face.

"I see. Telling the reason's good enough anyway. Enjoy your stay."

Picking up the book again, I reluctantly welcome my sole companion for this afternoon.

* * *

"Hey, Hikitani-kun, do you want some?" Almost half an hour after barging in uninvited, Ebina decided that it was time for one of the few important things we actually do at the clubroom.

Well, that is the afternoon snacks. Of course.

"Uh.. hold on. Give me a second." Ebina hummed softly as she reached into her bag, unzipping it and bringing a big wrapper out of it. The wrapper rustled noisily as Ebina took grip of it.

It wasn't cookies, nor was it chocolate, hell, it wasn't even sweet to begin with.

"Here you go."

It's actually just your regular big bag of salted potato chips.

"Huh, you came ready." I said, not minding the unusually fatty food served to me at this time of the day. Well, I'm not picky really.

"Though it's not cute to say, I've noticed my stomach rumble more often these past few days. I'm no health expert but I guess it's my body's way of recovering the lost appetite I had when I was sick. So, yeah, I've recently begun bringing some extra snacks to school and eating them in my free time." She said seemingly as an excuse as she tore an opening of the wrapper's mid-section.

"Dig in." Stretching out the opening some more before grabbing and consuming some of its contents herself, she finally reached it out to me.

"Yeah..." While taking some chips of my own, I sneakily took a glance at Ebina's physique. I got intrigued thanks to what she just said herself.

Hmm, she did say she lost appetite for a few days or so but I'm not really seeing any difference on her weight at all.

Cheeks, neck, arms.. chest, waist, thighs. Nothing particularly changed. Everything was pretty much normal.

Her figure was the same as ever, a dainty body of a teenage girl...

"...Hey, is something of the matter?"

"Uhh.. no.."

Interrupting my train of thought was Ebina herself.

I raised my head up a bit. Before I get caught ogling by her, I quickly and guiltily returned my eyes to meet hers. As I did that, my body froze for a second.

Ebina was already curiously looking at me straight in the eyes. A good emphasis on the _already_.

"..." She was looking at me while I was checking her out, that much I could tell from her face alone. For how long though, I'm actually embarrassed to know right now.

"Anyway, just feel free to take some more, okay?" As I sat there unable to say a word, Ebina took the initiative and decided to smile at me, extending the chips towards me even further.

"I, I will. Don't worry.." With her actions, I was able to regain my composure. "...thanks, by the way." I continued as I look away.

..

After sharing some awkward stares some more, things have quieted down again. While the two of us each took turns trying to empty the bag of fat on the table, I decided to resume my read.

As we finally settled down and felt the calm atmosphere the afternoon was giving, a sound of the door hastily getting opened both entered our ears.

Ebina and I both glanced towards its direction in reaction.

"You guys, could I borrow some of your time?" Peeking into the room without even knocking was Hiratsuka-sensei looking a bit exhausted.

Erratic breathing and disheveled clothes. It looked like she rushed towards here as fast as she could.

"Ebina, huh. Right.. Miura's not in attendance right now." She audibly muttered as she composes herself.

"What's with the visit, Sensei?" Curiosity filled my voice as I asked her.

"Could you guys come with me for a bit? It's not like you're occupied with actual work right now or anything, right?" She replied after taking in one final heavy breath.

"Well, I guess.. we could?"

Ebina and I glanced at each other as if trying to ask one another if it's okay to go with what Sensei asked.

After taking a minute or so stuffing our mouths trying to finish off the leftovers, Sensei led the two of us to one of the classrooms nearby ours. We stepped slowly inside it but there were no more students around.

"Could you guys bring this to the faculty room?"

What was laid before us on the teacher's table was what I would assume a loosely tied up stack of papers we did this morning but compiled with like three more classes, the result were two towering piles of student work just waiting for a sleight of hand to become somebody's headache to clean up.

"Just leave it at my table, got it? See you then, I've got an emergency meeting to attend." Sensei, with her feet already outside the door at that point, frantically waved us goodbye as if she was already running out of time.

"Sensei, are you really just leaving your students here after asking them to do your errand?" I so sarcastically asked her. I'm not mad about the manual labor or anything, I just found it a bit funny that the situation's reversed between the three of us yet she's asking us a favor while she's at it.

"Don't worry. Just get it done and I'll treat you two later, okay?"

The two of us watched her leave in a rush. I sighed a few seconds after her faint figure finally exited the hallway.

"Let's just do it quickly." I said as I stepped towards the teacher's table and grasped one file with my two hands.

"Yeah." Ebina quickly nodded as she followed me.

"Huff.." I was about to grab my share of the pile when Ebina beat me to it, lifting the other one with all her might.

"Hmmmph!.. Fuah." It would've went smoothly if not for her running out of breath a few seconds later.

With her hands shaking from the weight shock, Ebina rested, if not maybe dropped, the pile of books on the table to catch some breath.

"Hey, are you really okay or what?" With the table making a crashing sound on impact, I asked in slight worry. _Hey, weren't you just saying you were fine again a few days ago?_

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." She so breathlessly answered.

"That's not really a convincing answer.." No matter how I looked at it, she was not fine at all.

"No, really. It's all good. I just didn't expect it to be _that_ heavy." She replied as she organizes and takes grip of the pile again.

"Okay, let's go?" She started walking towards the door as her eyes turned to me telling me 'Don't worry, seriously'.

This time, Ebina managed to carry the said pile. She did but seeing her arms trembling as she held them while we walked towards the faculty room just didn't feel right.

Nonetheless, seeing her insistence from earlier, I decided I just let her be.

"Hey, Hikitani-kun." Just a couple of minutes in while we were walking in the hallway, Ebina stopped on her tracks.

"Yeah?" I followed her with my own steps.

"This is heavy.." She reluctantly spoke as she smiled with obvious regret. It looks like her arms has had enough.

 _Don't push yourself too much, seriously._ I thought to myself at the sight of this once insistent woman.

"Yeah, sure. Let me take half of yours." I felt a mixed sense of relief and pity at her as I come closer towards her direction. I guess she didn't really want to admit defeat even with her current state.

"Thank you.. and sorry."

"Don't mind it." I said to her. With that line, I let her put half of her stack on top of mine.

"Hmm.." I couldn't letting out a grunt. I immediately felt the force weighing down on my hands greatly increase as soon as she added some of hers to the ones I was carrying.

"I guess it's too heavy?"

"Let's.. let's just quicken our pace, can we?"

* * *

"That felt tiring.."

"...I think I stretched my muscles too much."

With Sensei's ordeal done and dealt with, I made my way back to the clubroom. Unsurprisingly, Ebina followed me too.

I returned to my book and sat down. Ebina took her previous seat and sat clumsily at the table this time.

As I flipped to the next page, I noticed Ebina staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Unlike her previous attempt, I proceeded to return that stare with my own.

"..."

"..."

Seeing as I wasn't budging at all, Ebina first spoke.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun, isn't this day one of the few times we've been alone together?" With her cheeks now resting on her left palm, Ebina casually asked me without warning.

"..You didn't need to mention it, woman. And what about it?" It took me some time reply to her.

You just made the atmosphere a bit awkward for no reason, you know.

"Well, I just sort of remembered the day you _'confessed'_ to me."

She so nonchalantly replied.

"..." I looked at her like she did something gravely wrong. No, this time she actually did do something wrong.

"Ebina-san, are you a sadist? Do you like to inflict pain and misery? Why the hell are you bringing that up to me right now?" I couldn't help saying in a spiel in front of this unconcerned looking girl.

"I don't know." Ebina looked sideways and towards the windows. "I just found it to be funny being alone with you and all, this kind of isolation allowed me to talk about it." She giggled as she replied. I don't know if she was going for a 'cute kind of a girl' laugh but I'd say it's not partially working since I found some hint of being maniacal in there.

"Well, forget about it. It's not something you should bring up so casually."

Blank eyes. That's what I met from her when I said those words.

"If you say so." She replied as she lets her head softly fall down from her palm and onto the table itself. "Thanks about that, by the way. Things wouldn't have went smoothly if it weren't for you." She continued as she makes her arm a pillow for herself.

"I just did what you asked me to. You don't need to thank me about that so many times."

The things I did for them back then was not something I did voluntarily and out of my heart. I just did my job as someone who was asked to complete such a task. For something so simple, I shouldn't really be thanked for that much.

"Let's just let that matter be."

With Ebina just absorbing my words and not letting another word out, I turned to the next page.

..

"Ebina, aren't you bored just idling here?" I spoke sparking life again and shunning away the dawning bleak atmosphere of the room.

Ebina, a few minutes after we had some talk, was looking bored. I noticed her playing with her hair like a certain girl I know, but the difference was that her eyes behind those glasses of hers felt empty and unoccupied.

Excluding the errand we just did earlier, it was an uneventful afternoon so far. I wouldn't be surprised if she feels bored to death by now.

"To be honest, I kinda am." With a bit of hesitation, she replied to me with a weak laugh that she forced out of herself.

"Then.. would you like to leave me and go somewhere else with your friends? I'm fine alone, you know."

If you're obliged just because of Miura, don't mind about it. If you're obliged because of the things that happened a while back, don't mind about it even more so.

"No, no, I'm fine here too."

"...can I ask what would you like to do then?"

Hearing my words, she pondered and tilted her head slightly.. her eyes looking at me asking me _"Is it alright to say it?"._

I signaled her with my own glance to go ahead and mention it.

"Talking with you was amusing. Do you mind giving me some more of your attention for now?"

"Huh.. If that's how simple you want it to be.. then, it's okay.."

Ebina Hina's used to a noisy atmosphere. Even if she doesn't seem like the talkative girl herself, the people she usually are with are prone to strike up a conversation. It's only normal to feel off and get bored if she stays with me and only me for this long.

 _Well, sorry if I wasn't the chit chat type._

I closed my book one final time and looked at Ebina. As I waited for her to say something, silenced ensued.

Ten seconds passed and still nothing from her. I was waiting for her to take the initiative but I guess she was also doing the same thing with me.

 _We aren't going anywhere if you don't do anything, Ebina-san._

"So, hit me with something. Give me something you're comfortable discussing with. I'll try to expand and we'll go with the flow.. just don't give me something awkward just like last time." Finally taking the initiative seeing as the girl in front of me doesn't want to, I finally complained to her.

"Nothing so awkward, huh. Then..." Ebina clapped her hands in glee as if having quickly thought of something good to talk about.

"How do you feel about Yumiko?" She proceeded to ask me.

"Uh, excuse me?"

I asked partly because I wasn't sure what she meant by that but mainly because I got caught off guard. My brows twisted a little from the surprising topic starter.

 _Just what the hell was that question just now?_

"I don't know how I'm going to ask you this in subtlety so just this once, I'm going to ask you bluntly."

"...go ahead, ask it." I was having second thoughts on if I should let her go on or not but seeing as I myself agreed to it, I clenched my fists and steeled on.

"I'm just curious, as a friend of hers, how is Yumiko doing for you compared to, well, Yukinoshita-san and Yui."

Ebina bringing up Miura made me lightly remember the events last evening. Again.

"Hikigaya-kun? ..Hello?"

"...Ah, ah.. right."

I coughed forcibly. I say lightly but I was already spacing out at that moment.

I took a second or so to ponder about an answer for her but not before thinking if I should tell her what Miura has been doing lately.

 _Right now, I could tell to her everything that happened last night._

I thought of it yet I decided not to, for in the end, it wasn't just me who decided those things.

She might be someone close to her but as long as I don't hear Miura's say on it, I won't say anything about it.

"Miura's.. work-wise, I can't really compare with the difference of the amount she did compared to the other two but.. let's just say I'm still not used to her, by that I mean being with her for just a week or so." I gave Ebina the answer I decided upon. A vague answer yet somehow something that I'm content giving her.

"Anyway, I could deal with the two girls better." I continued with a meeker tone.

Ebina clapped once again, only this time looking a bit more serious.

"Well, shouldn't tomorrow be good for you then?"

"Good for what?" Confused, I asked her.

"Yumiko's last day is tomorrow, right? I guess you wouldn't be forcing yourself to adjust to her any longer."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm aware of that already but,.. yeah, I guess so.."

In this lonely room with just two people, my voice stuttered as it trailed off in a dejected tone.

* * *

A/N

I'm on my last couple of years of College. _Yeah, I'm using that excuse for the long ass update on the chapters, what about it?_

On less serious notes, I have many regrets in my life like not changing courses soon enough or finding love too late at highschool, but one of them is definitely not naming chapter 5 'Black and Yellow, Be My Fellow'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This room that only the two of us share right now, it's growing on me.

* * *

I came home directly after club hours.

Nothing much really happened after Sensei's errand. The rest of the afternoon was just some more of the idle conversation that Ebina asked for to fill in the rest of the time. With time ticking towards evening, she and I bid each other goodbye after that.

Cracking my fingers and stretching out my hands to the air, I yawned as I dragged my body to my room. With a satisfied moan, I happily sank my body onto the bed.

"Phew." My voice let out as I readjust my body against the soft bedding of the furniture.

It was still two hours before my usual time to bed but right now, I couldn't care less. The residual fatigue I felt from this morning was still coating my body with light pain and because of that, I just want to lay down and rest right now.

Without anything else to do without bothering myself to get up from my position right now, I clumsily rummaged through my pockets and mindlessly scanned my phone while trying to find something to entertain my numbing mind.

"Hmmm?.."

As if by coincidence, at the moment I reached out for it, a call popped out.

"..." I stared at the thing that I was holding for a good couple of seconds due to the sheer surprise I had before finally responding. With the swipe of a button, I answered.

"Hello? ...Yuigahama?" I slowly spoke.

"...Yuigahama-san's asleep right now. I asked her permission to call from her phone."

"Ah-huh..."

For a second time, the one answering on the other end was the one and only Yukinoshita Yukino.

"It's me, Hikigaya-kun.. well, it is Hikigaya-kun, right?"

"I mean who else would it be?" _Aren't you the one calling me here, woman?_

"Oh, sorry. I mistook your voice for somebody whose nonexistent personality was.. Oh wait.." Not even trying to hide her sarcastic tone, Yukinoshita quickly replied.

"Spare me the insults for now, Yukinoshita.." I accidentally let out a sigh after ending that sentence of mine. It was unfortunately audible enough to have Yukinoshita hear it on her end.

"What? Are we tired again? Miura-san seems to be exhausting you there a lot.. Is everything all right?" Yukinoshita's tone shifted to a much more serious one, although I could still sense hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Actually.. for today, Miura turned up absent and Ebina's all I got for company. Everything's fine nonetheless." I replied confidently. I said all that although I'm not going to deny that a certain somebody was indeed exhausting.

"I see.."

Readjusting my body on the bed some more, I took time before taking the initiative of the conversation. "So.. why the call?"

"I just wanted some quick update on your end before getting myself dinner.. just to know if things are fine or not, that's all. " Yukinoshita took a pause before continuing. "By the way, before I hang up. We'll be back by Monday, okay?"

"Jeez, I'm aware of that. I'm not a child who needs to be reminded, you know."

"Yes, I know. See you on Monday, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah. You too."

Yukinoshita cleared her throat.

"...Hang in there for now, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I will.."

As my phone made a beeping sound signaling that the call has ended, I felt my eyelids gradually growing heavier and heavier until...

* * *

Scratching my eyes as I walked towards the campus, I involuntarily sighed my morning drowsiness away. Though unlike yesterday, I decided to give Sensei some slack and have arrived at campus a bit earlier than my usual time.

 _"Good morning! ..Did you do your homework?"_

 _"Judging from that sudden question, I'm assuming you didn't do yours. And no, I'm not lending you mine right now. Good morning nonetheless."_

 _"B-but.."_

 _"No buts."_

Along with my silent footsteps came the morning chatter and greetings of the student body making their way to their classes.

The usual hello's and hi's, the high fives and the handshakes, the good mornings, the playful surprise pats in the back.. all those sorts of rituals when two or more people meet each other for the first time in a day or longer, they're there when you observe carefully enough.

Heeding no attention to the people around me, I parked my bicycle at the usual area and began walking my way towards class myself. _Today's the last day of classes for the week._ With that thought in mind, I quickened my pace a bit.

"Hmm? Look who just showed up." Not so long into the walk I was having, I couldn't help muttering to myself as I spot a familiar face.

Standing just before the lockers and among the wave of students entering class was a certain blonde haired girl whose strong presence I hadn't felt any of yesterday.

"..." I stared at Miura in a distance.

"..." To which she noticed and stared back.

With the fact that we both saw each other, I begun walking again while quickening my pace some bit more as I headed towards her direction.

"Hello.."

"Hi.."

Was our short albeit somewhat empty greetings to each other.

A short silence ensued afterwards.

"So.. good morning.."

"Yeah... good morning to you too..."

"Uh.. yeah."

.

.

 _...And we're back to the awkward parts in no time!_

Unsure of what to do next, the two of us shot stares at each other some more waiting for the other to make a move. Tension flowed through the atmosphere which we couldn't help but make.

...Gah.

In an attempt to get things moving and not turn up late like I had originally planned, I dared to open my mouth and forced a cough.

"Um,"

Not satisfied with just one, I tried coughing again to brush off my growing uneasiness.

"..Um, you know, trying to act like this.. it isn't really working out for the two of us." I slowly spoke, taking alternating glances between my feet and Miura herself.

Miura's lips began to curl up in reaction, showing some life compared to her previous dull expression.

"I know, right? I'm feeling tense just speaking to you right now. It's like we've secretly committed murder or something.." Miura replied laughingly, her stiff demeanor earlier seeming to have gone down much to my relief. I sighed afterwards.

For now at least, we seem to have composed ourselves a little bit and have made the atmosphere feel somewhat lighter.

Much to our inconvenience, I'm sure the things that are on our mind right now are the events that happened the other day. Things that, even how stupidly little they should be, couldn't help but cloud our thoughts at the very moment.

"Let's have a talk in the clubroom later... is that good with you?"

I found difficulty squeezing out the words as I try to ask her that.

"Yeah." Miura quickly nodded. "I was gonna ask the same thing, actually."

We exchanged looks one final time before finally both heavily exhaling..

The thick, unsettling atmosphere was finally gone.

"For now.." I begun moving my body towards the stairs only to stop midway to look at Miura. "Let's just try not minding anything that's troubling our minds right now."

"Easier said than done, you know." Taking some steps of her own, Miura replied as she closes our distance with each other.

"I know but.. for now, we have to try.. at least."

Miura shook her head lightly as she begun to fiddle with her hair. "Fine.. I get your point. No use thinking too much about it."

She took a light breath as she raises her head to meet mine. "Well then.. shall we get ourselves to the classroom?"

"...Yeah, that would be great actually." I replied to her as the two of us move our feet again.

* * *

The bell signaling lunch has arrived. Along with the chime were several of my classmates making audible sighs as in of relief. Not that I could blame them, even I saw myself dropping my shoulders as I hear our teacher finally dismiss class.

It was another morning full of terrible chains of the usual desk work and tests that depleted me both physically and mentally. A morning that clearly needed to be followed up by some refilling of energy.

I rummaged through my pockets for some cheap change and stood up from my desk. As I was about to be on my way to the door, I suddenly felt daggers coming from my left side.

 _Somebody's definitely giving me a glare._ Instinctively, I slowly turned towards that direction.

"..." There I noticed Miura glancing at me.

Noticing me looking back at her, Miura's eyes slightly widened in reaction. She then softly turned her face away some bit, only now giving me some stolen glances every now and then.

She did do those and yet I decided to continue steadying my eyes on her, curiosity definitely taking over me. _There's that hesitant look on her face again._ I uttered inside my mind as I look at her suspiciously.

"..." The longer I stare at her, the more she slowly turned her face away from me some more.

Partly believing that she would approach me with whatever she wanted to ask if I waited for her long enough, I continued giving her some stare of my own until she finally couldn't take it anymore and completely turned her face the opposite away.

Not finding the courage to approach her myself in this still crowded classroom, I just shrugged my shoulders off and went towards the door, but not before taking one final glance at the girl before exiting out. It wasn't that obvious at first but there I noticed her hand clumsily grasping money as she laid them on top of her desk..

As I walked into the hallway, I ponder upon a thought... _Did she want to invite me for lunch?_

* * *

Another important chime has come, this time it's the one that signaled the afternoon dismissal.

Packing my stuff into my bag and fixing my desk, I turned towards the exit, wasting no time escaping the loud roars of the classroom interior.

"I lost count asking you this but.. you really don't wait, do you?"

After I exited through the classroom door, the other person with the same destination as mine followed me in no time. She gave me a slightly ticked off face as she appeared before the doorway.

"Well, you don't exactly ask me to wait for you beforehand either.." I unpleasantly replied to her.

Not finding the words to retort with, Miura dropped her head and lightly sighed at me afterwards.

"Well, are we going?" Miura went ahead of me and began walking in the hallway, only to stop a second after she noticed I'm not following her paces at all.

She then proceeded to look at me with a mixed expression of curiosity and annoyance. "Hikio, what's the matter?"

"Say, is Ebina coming along?" I finally asked the anticipating her, my voice felt cracking as I did so.

Miura's eyebrows raised before shaking her head in response.

"I asked her too earlier but she said she had things to do after classes. Well, why do you ask? Do you need her for something?"

"No.. I was just wondering.."

...wondering if she'll come to meddle with me some more. She's becoming rather too assertive for my tastes as of late.

 _Plus she's your friend so I assumed she'll come accompany you, that.. that reason too, you know._

Upon finishing my sentence, I casually looked back inside the classroom and at Ebina's direction.

Fortunately for me, she was still in her desk when I checked on her. Unfortunately for me, she noticed me right away and looked back. _Or rather she was already looking before I even did._

A few seconds of pondering from her side and it looked like she noticed the meaning of my stare. Slowly, she looked away in response the same way Miura did earlier. The difference this time was that Ebina had a visible gentle smile directed at me as she turned her face away.

"Nevermind.. forget about it." I took a light breath as I turn towards Miura. _My_ , _how suspicious._

"Well, if you say so. So.. we're going or not?"

"..Yeah, we're going, we're going."

.

.

"...I wonder if we're gonna get somebody to actually come today."

Perhaps wanting to strike up a conversation or just wanting to fill out the silence creeping between us, Miura threw a comment into the air as we walked in the hallway.

"I suppose you'd like some clients then?" Taking the invitation, I replied as I walked behind her.

Ah, that reminds me, excluding Kawasaki's, she has yet do something other than just sit and read in the clubroom all week long.

Although forced at first, she knew the gist of the club and did sign up for it by her own will.

The case of her committing for work but not really receiving any, has it really been bugging her that much?

"I guess so.." Miura raised her head slightly, her eyes wandered as they stared at the hallway's ceiling as if it was the clear blue sky instead. "I didn't really do much in a six day period.. and today's my last day too.." As Miura finishes her sentence, her voice trailed off and before she even realizes it herself, she's lost in thought again.

Finding no reason to continue the conversation, I just shut my mouth up and let the words die off too. Miura's melancholic tone was a tough thing to break, I must say.

Unable to exchange any more words, I just settled with keeping an eye on my companion at a distance.

Arms now behind her back, slow paces of her feet, blank eyes that were wistfully staring beyond the walls of the hallway.

Even if I don't put any effort on trying, I could tell that Miura's retreated back into her own world. Something that she's been doing quite a lot recently.

Even with that observation of mine, I still kept my mouth shut.

I saw no fruits in stealing her attention at the moment, so I decided to just let her be. At least until we reach the clubroom.

* * *

"Hey..."

Once we took comfort on our usual respective seats, Miura spoke up not even leaving me room to first grab my novel from my bag.

Seeing my eyebrows raise on reaction of her soft tone, she continued.

"Sorry if I left you alone yesterday." She said with a gentle voice as she waves her hand in apology.

 _I guess we're going straight to the point, huh._

Waving my own hand back at her, I replied. "It's fine, I wasn't actually alone. At all."

"And by that you mean?.." While gently tilting her head to the side, Miura waved her hand at me again. This time not of an apology but with something she was holding.

With her eyes, Miura gestured to me a piece of candy that she grabbed from her pockets.

"Hikio.." She then motioned me to catch it and so I did.

"Ebina accompanied me for the whole afternoon anyway." I resumed on what I was going to say upon grasping it with my two hands.

"She did?"

"Yeah. I was idling in the room all by myself when she barged in like nobody's business.. and stayed for the rest of the afternoon."

"Ah-huh.." Miura nodded as she absorbs the information I gave her. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but feel unusual on her reaction. _Why are you acting so surprised? I was under the impression you would know._

There was a pause as Miura pondered about something.

"Hey, about Hina.." Then she spoke before grabbing another candy and unwrapping it for herself, eyes on it rather than on me.

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, Hina visited me at my house." She answered while still gazing on the piece of sugar as if inspecting it.

"Well, you didn't attend school yesterday so.. you probably made her worry about you, right?"

"I guess so. That does make sense.." Miura shifted her gaze towards me again. "But then again, she usually does visit me whenever she feels like it so it's really nothing.."

"I'm not following you anymore.." My voice trailed off as I greeted myself with cluelessness.

"The thing is.." Miura finally consumed the candy before resuming. "Hina told me that you yourself were worried about me." Resuming with a playful tone, that is.

"Eh?.."

Upon hearing such words, my body couldn't help but get stunned.

Miura then gave me a lighthearted, curious upwards curl on her lips as she waited for an answer. "Well, were you?"

"Um.." In the midst of finding a single word to squeeze out of my voice while trying not to stutter, the image of a four eyed fujoshi came to my mind.

 _Ebina-san, what the hell are you implying to this girl?!_

"Just.. just a little bit." Drooping with the feeling of resignation, I answered.

"Well then.." Miura puffed her chest as she reaches out one of her hands. "Sorry if I made you feel that way." Miura then waves her hand in an apologetic manner as if to comfort me but... her face tells me she was mildly amused at the fact.

"I said 'just a bit'.." Getting embarrassed by my own words, my voice couldn't help but falter at the end.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you, mister." Miura continued to do a horrible job at hiding a smile as she waves her hand at me.

Miura and I took time sobering up from our amusement and awkward feelings respectively.

Finally able to compose ourselves, I took initiative of progressing the conversation. "So.. why were you absent yesterday?" I asked with a curious tone as I begun unwrapping the candy that I received from her.

Unveiled from the black wrapper was a yellow-orange oblong shaped ball of sugar that faintly reflected the afternoon light in the clubroom.

"Well?.." Waiting for her retort as the atmosphere dove into a short peaceful silence, I softly plunged the candy into my mouth. _Caramel, huh. Not bad._ I commented to myself as I try to chew on its hard casing.

"Errr.. yeah.. about that.."

I snacked on the hard candy as I intently listened to Miura,

I just waited and stared at her as she begun to open her mouth.

Before speaking, Miura scratched the back of her head. "It's a ridiculous reason." She then let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Just say it.." I replied as I continue to chew, giving her a confident voice to calm her nerves down.

I gotta admit, I didn't insist on convincing her to continue just on the sole fact of, well, being curious about it.

To be honest, I kinda wanted her to get uncomfortable this time. To see that bashful face of hers... _An eye for an eye, Miura-san._

"Errr.." As expected, Miura retreated into a sheepish state and fiddled with her hair. Under her breathe, I saw her utter the word 'Fine'. She heaved a light sigh afterwards.

"The morning after Thurday night, I woke up like usual-" She said looking away from me, trying to dig deep from her memories.

"Well, you would be dead if you didn't.."

I then so unnecessarily interrupted.

"..." Miura unpleasantly narrowed her eyes back at me upon hearing my witty remark. _Guess she didn't like it._

Guilty of such a thing, I gestured an apology and motioned her to continue.  
 _  
Please proceed speaking, then.._

"Like I said, _before I got interrupted by you_ , I woke up that day like usual. There I was still dozing myself off as I go to the bathroom to wash my face.."

Mid sentence, she stopped fiddling with her hair as she pondered on what to say next.

"I was facing the mirror of the bathroom when like a sudden flash of light, it all came to my realization. At that moment I just remembered what happened the evening before and I.. realized how embarrassing my actions were that day."

A short pause ensued afterwards.

Seeing that I didn't have any say or reply to her at the moment, she hesitantly continued. "In short, I couldn't really face you yesterday. I was just.. too embarrassed to meet you eye to eye, that's just really it. I think that was the first time I ever got myself embarrassed over such a dumb thing."

"I'm a silly girl, aren't I?" She finished as she laughs her embarrassment off.

"Yeah, I guess you are." I replied slowly as I find something to stare at other than Miura. _I wanted her to feel embarrassment the same way I did but all it was making me was feel the same way she does._

Not realizing, I already crunched the candy and was unconsciously chewing on its fragments.

"Hahahaha.." She resumes her laughter after giving a second or two of a shocked expression. "You were supposed to disagree with me, you know."

"Is that so..." I continued with the slow responses.

Taking advantage of the timing and topic, I proceeded to ask her, "Say, were you regretting to have asked me _that_ the other day then?" My tone became much more serious without much of my realization.

With a smile on her face while wiping the tears from her laughter, she cheerfully replied to me. "No, I'm very happy to have done that."

"I see.."

 _...I guess you really are a silly girl._

..

With the afternoon well on its way to its later parts, the atmosphere in the room has settled down. I already started scanning today's book while Miura still had the hers that I gave her since day one.

Of course, along with the ticking of time came the inevitable urge to feed one's growing teenage body again.

I checked the time on my phone just to be sure and surely enough, I was right.

I closed my book as I prepare to stand up.

Glancing at the girl near the windows, I spoke trying to catch her attention. "Hey, Miura.. you hungry yet? I'm going out to buy some.."

I spoke but stopped before finishing because unsurprisingly, nobody on the other end replied.

"Hey, Miura? Hm?.." I curiously looked at my companion. "Ah..."

There she was inside her own little world again.

Miura's staring beyond the windows. Her eyes seemingly occupied by something again. Something that my voice can't steal attention away from.

A cold subtle blow of wind gust through the window. The wind softly stroke Miura's face while making her hair softly sway into the air.

And at that moment, she sighed.

It was a relieved sigh but somehow from that relief she just let loose, I felt a tinge of defeat and dejectedness.

It was just a sigh but somehow it felt emptying to see, at least for me.

 _It's not something I feel pleasant seeing her do multiple of times.._

And so with that... I stood up.

"Hikio?.."

This action of mine prompted her to glance at my direction, thankfully enough.

"Hikio? Where are you going?" Miura so cluelessly asked as she too stands up from her seat.

"I'm talking a walk." I said as I began fixing my own seat.

"...And you're coming with me." I continued.

* * *

"Wait! Where exactly are we going?" Miura protested as she tailed on me while having a confused look on her face.

"Nowhere, really." I slowly replied to her.

"Nowh.. nowhere? Hikio, I didn't take you for the type to joke like that.." Still wearing that doubtful look of on her face, she stopped on her tracks.

"Just follow me, will you?" Putting a halt on my tracks too, I looked at her and let out a voice that clearly told her 'I'm not joking, at all'. "It's either you follow me or you go back to the clubroom. Either's fine by me. Well, your decision, what is it?"

Miura narrowed her eyes, it was telling me she decided on something. "...you better not be pulling something silly.."

"Trust me, I'm not.."

.

.

We walked along the halls of the special building and then exited to the campus ground. We were now walking along some amount of people.

"Like I said, we're taking a stroll around the campus. There's no destination at all." I continued. "What I'm attempting to say is that try to get something that your eyes find beautiful, or just something for that matter. Take your mind off from whatever is bothering you at the moment. Gaze your surroundings as you calmly appreciate its beauty... That's what some people do when their mind is occupied and are trying to find ease about it."

"To put it in a simple way, why don't you try calming down a bit? The way you are right now, it's kinda bothering me." Being frank was usually not a difficult job for me but right now, it seems it's one of those rare cases.

"Surely you've seen the scenes in movies where the characters just try and suck in the beautiful atmosphere around them?.. Though there aren't any fresh water rivers or nearby mountain ranges to observ..."

I absolutely didn't know the reason why I'm spouting television bullcrap or anything of that matter but somehow, I'm aware that spouting nonsense right now is better rather than letting the silence creep up on Miura. It's just that... seeing her upset face, it kinda ticks me off. "Hey, Miura, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I am.." She slowly nodded as she wore an expression of uncertainty but also one of surprise. _I guess I'd be surprised about my spiel too._

Fresh air is never a bad thing. That's why I wanted to take her on a walk. Even if it doesn't completely take her mind off of whatever's on her mind right now, it's at least something to distract her from it at the moment.

The two of us walked and walked. Past the buildings and past the people playing on the field. We strolled not saying a word to each other.

As we passed by just minding our feet and our surroundings, we saw Isshiki in a distance carrying paperwork while her subordinates have large boxes of assorted office supplies on top of their their hand. We next saw Sensei scolding a couple of students for reasons the two of us will never know. A couple of minutes later strolling some more, we came past Totsuka who were reading up for his tennis practice.

We passed a lot of things and just for once, I lead the way with her trailing me.

Walking for a good quarter of an hour, I stopped at my tracks and decided to get us some rest for the time being. "Miura, wanna sit down for now?" I called her name out as we stopped by at one of the places I find calming. That is, of course, the place I reside in while I eat lunch.

"Yeah.. I think my feet's starting to kill me.." She replied with the most energy she can muster, her tone was still of a spaced out, distracted person.

Feeling the warm afternoon wind occasionally brush up against our faces, we sat down together as we stare blankly on the somewhat empty tennis courts.

Miura and I passed the time just laying our eyes on whatever catches our attention in silence. Well, it was mostly a couple people going home, passing by us, or doing their own club activities but they were scenery nonetheless.

Little by little, the atmosphere between us became quiet but it was no longer awkward at least.

Sitting the closest I have ever been to Miura made me ponder upon the thought on how the hell we ended up agreeing to be, well, friends.

 _What was our connection anyway?_

Yuigahama? Ebina? No, Hayama?

No, none of them. In the end, they're just people who we coincidentally both know.

Nothing really linked us before this matter with the club happened. Just bits and pieces of other people's connection and the fact that we're classmates. That's just it..

The only reason why the two of us are idling together right now was because of us getting chocked into this by just the right amount of circumstances.

After this day, she won't have any more excuses. Not the club, not the work, not the void that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama temporary left.

 _Well... at least that's what I thought until she came and asked me such a unexpected thing Thursday night._

 _I mean I'm more inclined to believe Zaimokuza would get rid of his awkward personality and get slim first thing tomorrow than Miura doing the thing she did._

 _Oh well. What's done is done, I suppose? I can blame her on asking me but I can only blame myself on agreeing with it._

"So.. do you feel better now?.."

After fifteen minutes of no words being exchanged between us, I spoke up.

"Yeah, somewhat." Miura softly murmured to me as she casually fixed her hair.

"..." With her words, I found content and didn't reply at her.

I'm not going to ask her the reason on what's troubling her. Something tells me that the time's not now. Not while she hasn't fully grasped what to do with it at least.

If she wants to discuss it with me now, the next hour, tomorrow, whenever time it is, I can wait for her own words.

For now, helping her clear her mind's the best and wisest thing I can do. I think.

"Wanna go back to the clubroom for now?"

I placed my hands against the floor as I ready myself to leave. At least until Miura replied to my words.

"No, let's stay here for a little while longer." She said as she lightly tugs on my sleeve back towards the ground.

"...Suit yourself, lady." I replied as I resign myself to accompanying her some more.

..

A couple of minutes passed and I decided to take a couple of of drinks from a nearby vending machine.

It was to have something to cool ourselves off in this sunny afternoon.

As I sat down beside her again, I passed one of my two MAX COFFEE's to Miura. _I thought of buying her another kind of drink, but I remember she's fine with this product too._

"We both are each other's friend now, huh."

Out of the blue, she asked me without even giving me a glance. Miura then proceeded to open her can.

After a short pause staring at her, I answered with a hint of amusement. "Yeah, we both did agree to it. Didn't we? Not to mention you're the one who asked for it."

"...Yeah, I guess so." After her hands slowly adjusted to the ice cold temperature of the can, Miura started chugging her drink.

And chugged it, she did.

Two seconds in, four seconds in, six seconds in and... she chugged it all down in one go.

"..." I tried to open my mouth to say something but I'm just too dazed to do anything at the moment.

My tired eyes widened for a second or so. Well, can I really blame myself upon seeing her do that? _No, not really._

"Fuah~" As she squeezes out the empty can with her hand, Miura let out a moan. "Man. Even after two days, it's still not sinking in for me." She continued with a contrasting resigned yet loud voice this time.

"No worries, I'm more or less on the same boat." Following her, I drank some of mine this time.

"Hehe.." She chuckled at my remark.

"..." I gave her a weak smile and a shrug as a nod too.

I drank some more before speaking up, letting my throat bask in the cold liquid before trying to squeeze out words I find somewhat embarrassing to say to her face.

"Hey, thank you for the hard work." I said to her with a straight face, causing her to look at me with widened eyes of her own.

I then stood up, dusting myself off in the process.

Taking no time to decipher what I meant by my words, Miura proceeded to scratch her cheeks as she laughed with a hint of embarrassment.

"Thanks but excluding Kawasaki's case, I really didn't do much 'work' at all, you know. I was just there sitting most of the time, with you."

"..." Hearing her tell me that caused me to display a grin on my face.

"I can't really deny that." I can't help but get amused by her remark.

 _That fact she just said, I can't really argue against at all._

"Anyway, thank you for tagging along with me for the week." As I said that, I calmly looked away from her and focused my eyes on the sea of people leaving school.

 _I never really had the chance to say such things this solemnly with Miura before so.. thanking her this much all in one go is a little bit too much for my composure._

"No, it's been my pleasure." Shaking her head gently, Miura replied.

Hearing her words, I then reached out my hand to her to help her stand up too, to which she happily accepted.

.

.

"Hikio, you're heading home after this.. right?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly have any plans right now. Why?"

"Why.. why don't we grab something to eat first before that?"

And so, in this uneventful Saturday afternoon, Miura and I bid farewell to each other...

As clubmates, anyway.

* * *

A/N

Finally found the push for the polish of this chapter the day before midterm exams (I haven't reviewed jack yet, too). Smart, aren't I?

 _May still get some big errors somewhere in the chapter because I finished it and proof read it only 3 times before reading up for afternoon class._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pancakes, pies and Hikio.

* * *

"I suppose you know where we're going this time, right?"

"I'm the one with that task again, Hikio?"

"...unless you want us to spend another twenty minutes searching for places to go to before even deciding where to eat at, then you should be the one to choose. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Hmm... actually, yes, I do have a place in mind right now.."

As we made ourselves hungry after walking around the campus like moronic tourists without a travel destination, Miura and I agreed on grabbing something to eat before going home.

Of course, with her doing the invitation, I let her lead the way and decide where to go.

By the time we reached our destination, our stomachs only growled some more and our feet soon cried out fatigue. It also didn't help that the only things we consumed the whole afternoon were sweet coffee and a few pieces of candy.

"I've never been so happy to stop moving my feet for once." Drooping her shoulders for emphasis, Miura momentarily gasped for breath as she places her hands on her hips.

"I swear I feel tired more often when I'm with you." I replied with the same tone of resignation as hers, my tracks following just behind her.

"I'm sweating here. Can we just go in?"

"...Yeah, let's."

The two of us entered the store and immediately, we were met with the feeling of satisfaction as a cold breeze of air coming from inside stroke our faces. At that instant, I could almost say that the extra walk was worth it.

"Please, this way." One of the servers near the counter immediately approached us, inviting us to be escorted by him.

As the two of us followed the guy, my eyes couldn't help but wander around the store.

The cafe was small but what it lacked in size it sure compensated in its elegance. Just five seconds of staring inside and I could already feel the want to settle here and make it my home.

Speaking of the inside, the store gave off the atmosphere that I expected it would. Namely, a cafe that I figured to be one that's preferred by someone like Miura. With expensive wall decorations and modern design adorning the place, extravagant was the name of the game of the establishment. That but save for some familiar and friendly details. Details like the plain looking uniform of the staff akin to those of a family restaurant and even fast food joints, or the common booths that could easily seat five or more people being there instead of just the chair and table combos I got used to seeing in fancier places. Those were the reason why I felt more welcomed than I thought I would be right now, those and the fresh minty air inside wasn't such a bad thing against my warmed up skin either.

Not long after being led, we ended up in one of the table booths farther away from the entrance.

As we sat down on our seat, I couldn't help but notice a few other people in their own booths.

 _"The movie was fun. Let's watch another one again sometime."_

 _"How does Friday sound to you?"_

 _"Hm, I think I'm having plans on that day. How about Saturday?"_

 _"Sure. It's settled then."_

There was nothing wrong with that observation at first but as I scanned our vicinity some more, I couldn't help but see a pattern slowly form. It's usually pairs of two people in each booth. Specifically, a boy and a girl, and they're happily chatting with each other..

 _...Couples. They're all couples, it seemed.  
_

"So.. what're you going to order, Hikio?" Sitting opposite of me, Miura asked abruptly, snapping me out of my thought before reaching me one of the two menus lying on our table.

"I'm good with, um, medium-sized hotcakes? and uh, an iced coffee, I guess?" As I mentally shook my head away from the thought from earlier altogether, I proceeded to scan through the menu for some of the cheaper items. While I was doing that, Miura rhythmically tapped her fingers on the table as if she was humming a song in her mind.

"A slice of chocolate cake, a piece of custard pie, and a milk shake for me then." She then said with a hint of glee.

"That'll be all, I assume?" The waiter serving us asked as he lists what were mentioned on a note.

"Yeah." Miura and I consequently nodded.

.

.

With nothing else to do after issuing our orders a few minutes ago, I found myself reclining my head on the back of the couch for some needed neck rest. _Soft._ I thought as I feel the large, smooth bedding of the seat. Thankfully enough, the back was more than tall enough to cover my height.

"..." When I did rest my back, I noticed Miura giving me a nonchalant stare as if thinking deep of something. Whether or not she has been doing that before I even saw her in the act, I have no idea.

Getting bothered by it, I unpleasantly asked her. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

She gently shook her head at my reply. "Nothing.." Cheeks now resting on her palm as she shifted her weight on the table, Miura then gave me a small grin. "It's just that... people we know, I wonder what'll they assume of us if they saw us like this.." She ended her sentence with a little giggle that sounded a bit mischievous.

"...You say that only just now?" I couldn't help replying in a raised voice.

Like, haven't we been hanging out like this in the campus recently? Not to mention that one time you asked me for dinner. Well, it turned out there were three of us there at the end but still.. it's not like this is the first time the two of us have been together like this.

I say that but I do guess the easy-to-mistake illusion of us 'dating' is much more prominent when we're sitting down at a cafe casually ordering some desserts.

We're not currently in the school premises to say that we just saw each other and we're also not in a family restaurant to just say we coincidentally met each other for dinner.

"Jeez, Hikio, I'm just saying _what if_. You don't have to take it so seriously, you know." Somewhat getting amused by my reaction, Miura cheerfully replied.

"..." I was about to protest but I decided not to and in the end, I just lightly shrugged my shoulders in resignation as I sighed my complains away.

Maybe it's just my body tiring out some more and refusing to act out the way I want it to but.. personally, I think that, even by just some small amounts, I am getting more open about her chummier side.

 _Little by little, I guess I'm already adjusting to her as much as she does with me._

"...seeing the two of us like this is like seeing a unicorn, you could say." Following her lively tone, I retorted to her.

There was a pause before Miura replied back. "That's a weird way to say it but yeah, I kinda agree on that.."

"Plus, if you're that worried about it then you should've brought Ebina along.." I added as I begun scanning the menu again out of nothing to do while waiting.

"Hmmm.. that's a fair point actually." Miura then clapped her hands. "Alright, let's try bringing Hina with us next time."

"We're going again?" I couldn't help but say as I gazed at her out of curiosity.

"What? You don't like it here?"

I gently shook my head. "No.. that's not it.."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not sure.."

Turning my head away from Miura to think of something to say to her made me notice the neighboring tables again. Of course, doing that only made me more conscious and uncomfortable of the said situation.

Contemplating about it one more time, I then softly muttered after sighing. "Say, if we do get seen, you're the one that gets the blame. Have fun explaining it."

"Eh? Why me?" Contrary to the voice I let out just now, Miura raised hers.

"...because you're the one who invited me?" I slowly answered.

"Ha? You're saying that as if I forced you to go with me."

"I'm not saying that but.. why even choose this cafe then? You're just asking for trouble on the get go." Like, doesn't it bother you at all? "I mean, we could've gone with somewhere.. well, simpler." I continued as I momentarily gazed sideways to the wall.

"Hey, I was craving for sweets and a nice place to relax!" Miura protested some more. "...not to mention, you seem to have a thing for sugars too so I went and chose this shop.."

"Errr, I was fine with whatever and I didn't say anything about wanting to eat something sweet-"

"Ehem." Before we got to retort to each other some more, a voice interrupted us. To be specific, it was the voice of the server who just took our order a few minutes ago. He has returned with our food now on the tray on top of his hands. "Thank you for waiting. Here are you orders." He blankly stated as he quickly and systematically distributes our orders on top of the table.

"Please, excuse me." The guy said before turning his back to us and leaving.

"..." After that, Miura and I spent some good few seconds looking at the guy, bewildered on what just transpired.

"What just happened?" She asked with a hint of confusion.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied to her as we continue staring at the aisle where the waiter disappeared to.

After a few more moments of silence sobering up from what just happened, Miura shook her head when she noticed what's now on top of our table. "...Enough of that..! Let's eat."

* * *

"Say, Hikio.." Along with the soft chatters from the few people that were with us in the store, Miura's voice came ringing into my ear a few minutes after we begun eating. "...I mean, Hikigaya."

Hearing something I'm not very used to from her, my eyes shifted from my plate and to the girl sitting opposite of me.

"What's with the Hikigaya all of the sudden? Am I in trouble for something?" When I heard my last name being mentioned like that (combined with her sharp voice), I was reminded of strict teachers and my mother calling me out so my voice came out somewhat terrified.

"No, no, no." Miura replied with a shake of her head. "Hikigaya. That's your proper name anyway, right?"

"Well, yeah?" _Hikigaya Hachiman, to be exact._

"The thing is.. would you like to be called by Hikigaya? Not 'Hikio', but 'Hikigaya'. I don't think I'll get used to calling you by your first name just yet but I think I can do with your last name. Well, your opinion?" She asked, visibly anticipating for an answer.

 _Ah. It's that thing, huh.  
_  
'If friends call each other by their first names and/or nicknames, why don't we do it too?'

That was probably what my companion was thinking about right now.

"..." Just starting to think about the issue addressed to me made me heave a small sigh.

Hikio, Hikitani, Scum, Hikki... whatever, I lost count already. Everybody either doesn't address me in the first place or calls me something else entirely.

To think I like being called in those kinds of manner would be stupid. But, to say that I would go out of my way to correct them would be a lie too.

In this case, the expression 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks' wasn't such a bad thing to praise upon.

"It's fine.. I think I'm good with Hikio. It'll probably be a lot of trouble and time getting used to you calling me by my real name so I'd rather not go through that in the first place."

...Say, you did mention Hikio sounded better, right?

"If you're fine with that, then sure." She said as she takes a sip from her milkshake while wearing an expression divided between contented and not. .. _Was it the milkshake she didn't like or was it my answer?_

After Miura shifted her focus back to her desserts after having heard my reply, I then softly muttered out of my lungs. "Yumiko.."

"..." When I mentioned her name, Miura momentarily froze and wore a puzzled to borderline flustered look on her face. "Wha.. what?" She then let out a high pitched voice.

Yumiko, huh _._ It's probably the first time I ever called her by that name.

No, actually, when was the last time I let myself call a non-blood related girl by their first name again?

"The hell do you meant 'what'? I'm just asking you in return.. do you like me to call you that?"

"...call me that.. huh." Shock soon turned into contemplation as Miura scrunched her face, deep in thought. "Give me a minute." She answered.

After a brief pause, it really looked like she needed the minute and so, I spoke out to clear out the silent atmosphere. "Hey, this isn't a math problem for you to dwell upon for so long."

Giving heed to what I just said, Miura raised her index finger to the air. "Hmmm.. alright, Hikio, repeat my first name again. Now."

Hesitantly obliging to her request, I spoke her name albeit somewhat softer than before. "Err.. Yumiko?.."

"Good." She said as she repeatedly nodded her head. "Now, call me by my last name."

 _Um, why?_

Even with my inner thoughts actively questioning her intentions, I still obliged and opened my mouth. "Miu.. Miura."

"Don't stutter now. Again." She complained.

"...You don't have to be so commanding about it, you know." I complained in return.

 _I'm just asking for a naming preference, lady. Why the hell did you get so serious about this?_

"Just do it." She said with a little bit more insistence on her tone.

"...Fine, fine." I spoke but not before gulping some more of the iced coffee to quell my hoarse voice. "...Miura."

"Hmm. Okay." Miura nodded one final time, then she looked at me with a content smile.

"It's a shame but.. for now, do still call me by Miura. I'm more comfortable on that too."

* * *

"That reminds me, they're coming back by Monday. Right?"

Miura, now finished with her slice of cake, started on her custard pie. Along with her custard pie was a question from her that came out of the blue.

Not exactly knowing who she's referring to on her question at first, I stupidly asked. "Who?"

Miura raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at my reply, looking disappointed. "...Who else would it be?"

As it sunk in for me who she was referring to, I couldn't help but raise my own eyebrows.

"Yukinoshita and Yuigahama? Yeah, they are." I said with a straight face.

"I see." She replied with a satisfied nod.

In spirit of the conversation, I bounced the question back to her. "Well, how about you?" I asked as I take another sip of the iced coffee.

"Hm?" Having no clue what I implied with my words, Miura tilted her head in thought.

"Hayama's coming back too, if you hadn't realized already." I said with a straight voice, only to display a smirk afterwards as I reflect on what I said.

 _What am I saying? You forgetting that? You probably already did remind yourself before he even went away._

"Ah.. eh, right... right."

I expected a jolly face from her, that was kinda my purpose after all but all I got was an indifferent, contemplative looking her. "Yeah, of course I know that already.." She continued in a blank voice as she slowly gaze back to her food, away from me.

"..."

For a moment, it seemed like the topic was at its abrupt end and it looked like everything's going back to just us minding our sweets in quiet..

"Ouch! W-what the?.."

That was true until I sighed before proceeding to interrupt her in a way I never would've expected from myself before.

"Hikio, what the hell was that for?!"

While she was too busy drifting her thoughts off, I flicked her soft cheeks with my finger.

It was the cheapest and fastest way I could get her attention and somehow snap her out of it.

After having to deal with her earlier in school, I didn't exactly have the motivation to speak her out of it right now and I couldn't bear to wait for her to sober up. Due to us being exhausted too, walking it off wasn't in the options either, so.. I did what I did.

"Hey, Hikio! Are you listening?" Miura continued in protest.

What ensued afterwards was a small peek of the Miura Yumiko's fearful side that I haven't really seen in a while.

"Hikio!.."

"..."

It was worth a try and seeing the results, it looked like it really was.. but first, I need to address an urgent issue. C _an somebody in here right now suggest the fastest and least painful way to die? Because I think my assumptions of her not killing me were wrong and I might've just earned a one way ticket to heaven._

"Hey, Hikio.. answer me.."

After noticing her voice faltering (and her not killing me, thankfully), I decided that it was time to give Miura my complains. "You really do like making that face a lot recently, huh." I remarked.

"Ex.. excuse me?" Miura replied, her face still looking slightly pissed off but her voice was in contrast to it in that it was already becoming soft.

"...is something wrong?" I asked with the calmest voice I could muster at the moment.

"..." Miura's confused wrath soon slowly faded away. By the looks of it, she finally got what I meant. "...Except you flicking my forehead for no reason.."

"Nothing else." She softly continued, much to my disappointment. I guess her getting what I meant by my actions didn't exactly mean she would agree to telling me about it.

Even with her answer, I still tried to insist one final time. "Really? You sound less energetic than earlier."

"Don't mind it, it's probably just the sugar rush wearing off, that's all.." She said, forcing herself an obvious unsure smile.

"If you say so.." I replied, my voice faltering as I try to accept her reply.

.

.

Miura and I proceeded to take small bites of our food in quiet.

With only the sound of forks and knives hitting plates, we were left in an awkward mood. It wasn't exactly a sour one, but it wasn't inviting either.

Basing from her reaction to my questions, there wasn't any sliver of a doubt that it was Hayama. Now that I think about it, the way Miura had acted a week ago and her recent indecisive, volatile behavior too, it would seem that the roots of those would also be from that same source.

...I now know that it had something to do with Hayama but, I still didn't know what exactly what was it that happened between them.

"..."

I finally tried asking her about it but I turns out she still don't want to open about it.

I may have earned the title of a 'friend' but I should've figured the topic of Hayama was still too grand for me.

Accepting the fact that Miura won't give me a word about it right now was one thing but having to stare at the now silent girl was another.

... _Just what the hell is on your mind right now, Miura-san?_

.

 _._

"..."

Among the customers in the store, we were the only ones that didn't seem to be engaged in any kind of discussion at the moment. If things continue just like this, we'll get to have the topic die off and maybe even forget about what just transpired. _  
_

"Do you.."

But of course, as was always the case with her, it hadn't gone as I expected.

"Do you really wish to know?"

Breaking the silence herself, Miura lifted her head and took a good look at me as she waited for an answer.

"..Please, I'm all ears." I answered as I take another forkful of the pancakes.

* * *

Maintaining eye contact with me after composing herself, Miura forced a cough. After another one, she spoke and asked. "Say, do you remember my phone? You know, the one.."

"..the one you were always gazing upon every minute or so.." I continued her sentence.

The one that occupies your attention most of the time in and out of the classroom. The thing that's almost an extension of your limbs.

 _...That one, right?_

"Yeah. That one.."

"So.. what about it?"

"It happened two weeks ago. Just the night before Hayato left for whatever convention or gathering he was about to go with Yukinoshita and Yui.. I couldn't care less what it was about honestly."

As Miura started to tell her story, she also begun playing with whatever was left on her plate using her fork. It looked somewhat childish but I take it was something she did to calm herself.

"Well, to make it short, when he informed me he was going away, I quickly asked him to take me with him."

"..I'm assuming he said no."

"Yeah. Of course he didn't agree. He argued there wasn't any benefit I would get from going there and he said he'd rather want me to not lose a week's worth of schoolwork." Miura momentarily stopped before continuing. "That's what he mentioned but I guess the better reasons are because I was crossing my borders and I wouldn't exactly go well with Yukinoshita-san even if Yui's there."

"But you still wanted to go, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. I didn't want to be left behind. With Hina sick and all, I got the stupid and selfish thought that I'm going to be stuck helpless here. That, and maybe I got a little personal on thew news of Yukinoshita-san. In the end, I still insisted and we got into an argument... no, what am I saying.. I don't think it's proper to call it an argument.. it was more like I threw a tantrum when it didn't go my way and it resulted with me grabbing the closest thing I could and throwing it on him."

"And that thing was..." The answer was, of course...

"Yeah, you guessed it.. it was my phone. It wasn't like I was trying to hurt him or anything. I was actually aiming the wall behind him to make a point." Continuing her words only made Miura's grip on her fork tighter. "A point I'm not sure what to think of anymore."

"Well, did it hit him?" I asked.

"Oh.. A bull's eye, alright." She embarrassingly laughed. "My aim was not with accuracy but rather anger.. so I missed the wall and... I hit him hard on the face."

"My actions left me with a busted phone and with Hayato no longer saying a word about what happened." She continued.

...And continued some more. "He was seething with anger. I know that by just looking at his calm, blank eyes. All that and yet he didn't burst into a rage, not like me. Guess I'm lucky that he's a really nice guy."

"Well, say something." After a moment of quiet between us, she finally asked.

"I'm not entirely sure how to respond to all of that at once.." Realizing how stunned I was after, I spoke slowly. "Like, that's a bit too heavy to process in one go."

"I.. I can understand that.." She said after taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Sensing the atmosphere lighten up, I then asked her. "So... do you have any plans to approach him?"

"...I've had a week to think about it so, of course, I do. But..."

"...but what?"

Miura's hands only trembled some more as she tried to come up with an answer.

Answering this last one took a little more time than the others.

"You know, even now I don't think I have the guts to confront him." She finally answered before giving me an embarrassed laugh, her hand scratching her head as she did.

"I see.."

Miura causing intentional harm towards Hayama? _No, no, no. Such sentence is a blasphemy. An absurd thing to think of._

A ridiculous thing to hear and yet... here we are with the woman before me thinking too hard on how to apologize to him for what she has done.

"Come Monday, if everything goes as planned and I don't chicken out, I plan on bringing him to this place. I'd like to have a talk to him here." She continued.

"The hard part's not the 'talking about it' part but breaking the ice, I suppose?"

"Yeph."

Miura proceeded to shut up and wore an expression of deep thought, she kept quiet for a few more moments only to let out a loud voice a few seconds later. "Ahhhh! Why did I had to give myself such a headache!?"

"Jeez, Hikio, it was out of my mind recently and you just had to remind me of it again." She continued complaining before deciding to clumsily rest her head on the table as if to begin sleeping.

She might get called out for catching every customer's attention like that, but at the very least, it looked like she got her energy back.

Somewhat feeling relieved by her now livelier tone, I amusingly answered to her. "If you weren't so damn depressing to look at when I mentioned Hayama, maybe I would've kept quiet."

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

Instead of replying, Miura just sighed at my remark.

Then, her eyes slowly widened, and her face made an expression that would easily invite cold sweat. With a gaze directed behind me, she said after gasping. "Crap. Hikio, behind you.."

Instinctively, I turned my head towards that direction. "...What?" I asked as I stare at the empty space before the door entrance.

"Iroha-chan.. she just came in.."

"Really? Where?" I curiously and nervously asked, my head tilting and turning to seek for the mentioned underclassman. _Of all the people to meet here, why her?!_

Even though I've yet to see that little girl's figure anywhere in this place, Miura insisted on her presence.

"Hikio.. look here."

I looked and I looked until finally giving up and returning my gaze towards Miura on the cue of her own voice, only to see a sneaky surprise. "Look where exactl- Ouch! Hey, what the?" My voice cracked as I spot Miura with her own mischievous smile.

"Got ya."

To my surprise (one that I should've seen coming miles away), she gave my forehead a flick of her fingers. Mild pain registered on my skin as I slowly realize what just happened.

"That's for earlier, dummy."

Like a damn little girl getting her petty revenge on her 'bully', Miura laughed and giggled much to my slight dismay.

"..." Seeing her expression, I was left to caress my forehead as I sigh my careless mistake away.

 _I... I deserved that one._

* * *

Walking out of the cafe full and re-energized, I noticed the now blue-orange tint of the sky signaling that it was already turning into evening. With that thought in mind, I remember something that Miura had asked a few nights ago. "So.. am I accompanying you to your house now?" I asked with a straight face.

"Ahhh.." It took her a few seconds to understand what I was trying to imply." "This time, you don't need to. I'll have someplace to go after this, so you go on ahead."

"Is that so.."

"Yeah, sorry."

As Miura momentarily gazed at the horizon, I was left to silently think of what to say next.

"Hey.." A normal goodbye would normally suffice for the situation but there was one other thing that I wanted to say. "Club on Monday, by the way." I said, throwing the words into the air instead of directly saying it to her.

"..." My words made Miura turn her attention back to me, she then lightly sighed. "Hikio, in case you're forgetting, today was my last day volunteering there."

"No. I don't mean that." I said as I straighten my posture. "I'm saying.. if you need help with Hayama, I'll be at the club." I added as I look away from her eyes.

"Man, we haven't even said goodbye yet and you're already missing me?" She chuckled playfully.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sobering up quickly from her laugh, Miura took a light breath. "I'll be going now then. Keep safe, alright?" Then she wore a gentle smile, one that gave me a reassuring feeling.

"..Yeah, same to you."

* * *

A/N

I'm a slow writer and this is a slow paced story. A dumb combination, I know, but I really do enjoy its current pace and I just can't rush through things and spill out words and dialogues just for the sake of it.

 _I'm gonna do some further proofreading tomorrow because, surprise, trying to do a chapter faster than your average time really burns you out._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We're friends, you and I.

* * *

"Before we get to anything else..."

Before the class, Hiratsuka-sensei proudly stood. As she eyed us one by one for attendance, she projected her usual aura of being a professional teacher and spread it across the room like a bad mist.

"Ehem." When she spoke again, she moved her line of sight towards her two students who she, and everybody really, hasn't seen for a while.

"Hayama, Yuigahama, I'll give you two special work. Proceed to the faculty room for now and wait for me there." She continued in a serious voice.

"...Ehehe." Scratching the back of her head, the girl whose name was mentioned smiled with feelings of resignation at Sensei.

"..." The guy, on the other hand, politely nodded at her.

.

.

"Alright, the rest of you. Bring out your books and turn it to page 83. Read the story there and give me an essay about it afterwards."

"Ehh?~ This early in the morning, Sensei?"

"..It's already raining outside. Don't try to dampen the mood some more, will you?"

It's Monday morning. Class begins again as much as I, or anybody really, dread about it.

It's a morning greeted by rain and the dampened spirits of people, but most importantly, it's the morning those _three_ finally returned.

* * *

 _"Hayato, have you seen any babes there? Like, real beauties."_

 _"Yeah, Hayato, there should've been a lot of chicks around, right?"_

 _"Yeah, tell us, tell us."_

Time went by and Sensei's class has ended. The two people that got sent out at the start of class came back a brief time after Sensei dismissed us and had exited the classroom. With Sensei's departure and their return was the ever so loud noise that had plagued every classroom that was without the presence of a supervisor.

As we impatiently wait for the next teacher to arrive, I decided to take a bit of shuteye but at that same moment I rested my head on my desk, I felt a nudge on my shoulders.

"Hikki.. yahallo."

"...Yuigahama." I instinctively muttered her name for the sole fact that I haven't seen talked to her for awhile.

"..So, how's it going?" She continued with a question.

"...It's all good?" I couldn't help answering in a stupid way, not that I had any better answer anyway.

Yuigahama then happily nodded. "Let's talk later, okay?" Even with my answer, she continued to display her radiant and cheerful attitude, the one which I haven't seen for awhile.

"Uh, sure." I replied before she turned around, my gaze locked on the girl for a few extra seconds than I originally intended.

A few seconds after she returned to her seat, like cuing in at the perfect time, the next teacher came in. "Class, back to your seats. Settle down, settle down."

.

.

Since it was a Monday, the topics have only just mostly begun thus not so many quizzes and general desk work were given out this day, or at least this morning perhaps. I've got to admit that it was more of a breeze than the usual.

It's not that tiring like many other days but even so, I'm still thankful that lunchtime has finally arrived.

"My, look who's here." As I was about to put my things into my bag and leave through the door, I noticed somebody appearing just outside the classroom. Deciding to entertain her presence, I rested my back against my chair again.

"...Good morning, Hikigaya-kun."

With her signature long, black hair and fragile frame, Yukinoshita Yukino was here before me.

"So.. what brought you here?" I felt like giving a small grin as I ask her her business.

"I'm just fetching Yuigahama-san, that's all." She nonchalantly replied back.

"I see.."

"Club later, Hikigaya-kun." She then said to me with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'll go. It's not like I'll forget and run away, you know."

"Now then," After happily nodding at me, Yukinoshita shifted her gaze towards the classroom interior. "Where is Yuigahama-san.."

As soon as Yukinoshita mentioned her name, Yuigahama came sprinting towards our direction. "Eh? Yukinon, why're you here?" She asked, looking surprised.

"I came to pick you up, Yuigahama-san."

"Eh? But didn't we agree that I'll come to you this time? I was just about to leave too.."

When Yukinoshita heard Yuigahama say that, I caught her snatching a glance at me.

"Don't.. Don't mind the minor details and let's get going. Lunchtime is running out as we speak." She spoke after clearing her throat.

After clearing up the situation some more, the two girls simmered down. A couple more questions bounced against each other on where they would want to spend lunch on this rainy day and it looked like they were finally ready to go. After following them into the hallway, they turned around to meet me.

"See you, Hikki."

"Later, Hikigaya-kun." They both waved at me as they finally walk away, their eyes lingering in my direction as they slowly fade into the hallway and into the stairs.

"Yeah.." After I waved them goodbye and the three of us split, I was left to tend to myself in the hallway. Left alone in this hallway that was starting to fill up with people leaving for lunch themselves, I begun pondering what I would treat myself in the cafeteria.

"...Hey."

Of course, my solitude was short-lived for another person came approaching and kept me company.

"Lunch?" I asked to the approaching girl.

"Yeah, lunch." Nodding at my question, Miura nonchalantly replied back.

* * *

"Here's your drink, Hikio."

"..Thanks." After spending a few minutes ordering our lunch from the cafeteria, I walked towards our agreed upon meeting place. "Your food, by the way."

I say meeting place but it's just the usual spot I take my lunch at.

Since it was still raining, it wasn't the best option right now but to be frank, I'd rather have it here than the classroom, or any other crowded place for that matter. Especially since I've got her for company right now. This decision might've had been influenced by last Saturday. _You really had to make me conscious of that, huh._

With the steps leading to the outside wet from the rain, we had no choice but to stay standing under the ceiling. I say that but..

"Gah, my feet are killing me. Wanna sit down, Hikio?" Miura, with the food now at her hand, complained as she tried to seek some comfort out of this desolate place.

"..Fine. Let's just try not to get on the wet parts on the floor." With little to nothing to retort to, I replied before trying to find a good place to sit down.

Dusting a dry, seemingly clean spot I found near the wall, I slowly sat down before readjusting myself.

As I took my space and sat down, so did my companion. "Scoot sideways, Hikio." She said as she waved her hands at me like I'm some unwanted animal trespassing her backyard.

"Uh, sure." I replied as I try to make some space. Seeing her sit down beside me, I've got nothing to complain about.. except for maybe one thing. "...do you really have to sit so close?"

 _Like, we're gonna bump at each other at this point, you know._

Hearing me, Miura stared at the floor near her then at me again. "If you can make the surrounding floor dry, sure, I'll move. Until then, we're stuck with this cramped up space. Well, can you do it or not?"

"No, I don't think so.."

Her voice then became a bit heavier. "Besides, wouldn't it be weirder and more depressing under this weather if we ate so far apart?"

"..."

Without anything remotely good to argue back, I sighed in defeat. Interpreting it as some sort of small victory, Miura let out a small grin before shifting her focus on her snack.

And with that, we started eating.

.

.

"The hell are these wrappers made of? Steel?" Not even a minute after sitting down, I could already hear Miura complaining again. Turning my gaze to her hands, I noticed she was having trouble with tearing open her sandwich.

With a heavy resigned voice, I reached out my hand to her. "...give it to me."

"Oh.." Maybe she took a moment to understand what I meant by my words, maybe she was hesitating to give her snack to me ( _I'm not going to eat it, Miura-san)_. Whatever the reason was, Miura was slow on handing the requested item over. "..Thanks." She added at the end.

As I mindlessly try to tear open the wrapper, my eyes wandered our surroundings.

Soft but constant sounds of droplets hitting the ground gave us a constant reminder of the weather today.

It was certainly a gloomy looking sky but watching the rain this close up like this was pretty nice, if anything. It's cold and it feels nice to the skin. Much contrast to the warm, sunny days we had last week.

"So.. have you talked to Hayama yet?" I casually asked as I give her her sandwich back.

After proceeding to take a small bite out of it, she softly replied back. "No.. not yet." She said as she softly shakes her head in response.

"...I figured." Yeah, somehow I had a feeling it would be like that. "So, do you plan on asking him this afternoon then?"

"..." Miura silently nodded. She then clenched her fists, the wrapping of the sandwich she was holding getting crumpled in the process. "Yeah. I mean I might as well ask him the last minute to avoid getting anxious over it." She ends her sentence with a weak chuckle as she shifted her gaze towards the downpour coming from the sky.

I retorted with only a silent stare.

 _You say that but looking at you right now, you're not the most carefree looking person either._

"...Also, I think I need to choose my words carefully first."

"...Think of what words exactly? Saying 'sorry' in ten different languages?"

After knowing that she had a week of time to think, just hearing that statement from her made me feel silly on the matter. So silly that I had to comment on it.

"..." After I said that, Miura gave me a confused look on her eyes but then sooner lets go of said expression and punches me lightly on the shoulder. "Very funny, Hikio." She sarcastically replied, the side of her mouth twitching up in a smile in irony.

After that, Miura took a deep breath and sighed before weakly hugging her knees.

"I don't know, maybe I'm too shy.. have a stupidly big ego or just plain scared. I'm not sure what, really.." She continued.

I waited for her to continue but it seemed like she had nothing else to let out. And so, with a heavy voice, I then said to her as I casually gaze away from her. "..This afternoon."

"Hm?"

I continued after finishing what's left of my own sandwich. "Make sure you make your move, this afternoon." After I said that, I leaned my back to the wall too as I try to find some bit of comfort and rest before going back on what I said and contemplating about it. _The hell am I saying like this was an attempt to help a confession of some sorts again?_

I cleared my throat before continuing. "It'll only get worse if you wait till tomorrow."

"...Yeah." Miura replied with a simple nod, her voice coming out soft. "Yeah. I'll do just that."

A short silence ensued after that. It wasn't in any way awkward though, in fact, I'd rather call it somewhat pleasant to feel.

After a few silent moments, Miura then stretched her arms, letting out a satisfied moan then a sigh, ultimately lifting up the solemn mood we just had.

"So, how's it going on your side?" She then asked me, curiosity now filled in her green eyes.

"..My side?"

"You know, the two girls with you just came back." She gave one final stretch of her shoulders before she continued. "Have you guys talked to each other yet?"

"Oh.. we've talked to each other back in class. Yukinoshita even came to class when she went to pick up Yuigahama. About the matters of it, just the usual stuff, I suppose?"

"I see. That's good then.." Satisfied with my answer, Miura gazed back at the horizon.

After that, the conversation naturally died as we too settled down.

It seemed that as we quiet down, so did the clouds above.

There still wasn't any trace of the blue sky over it but at the very least, the downpour has started to subside.

Noticing it also, Miura stared at the grey clouds in the sky. "Hm, it looks like the rain's going stop soon.."

"Well, it's got to stop sooner or later." I replied as I took a sip of my drink next..

* * *

 _"See ya~"_

 _"Yeah, bye bye!"_

...It was finally dismissal time.

Everyone was starting to leave, save for a few people who were still fixing up their stuff or having a conversation with another person. Some of those people who were staying behind were Miura and Hayama.. and of course, me.

"..."

As I begun eyeing him, Hayama silently returned the notes he wrote earlier in class back to his bag.

Miura on the other hand, seemed to be content on looking through the windows.

Observing the two while I try to pretend to sleep, I caught the gaze of one of them.

"..." With a subtle glance, Miura looked at me, her intention obvious from her hesitant eyes alone.

After taking a few seconds to contemplate my actions, I then slowly raised my head. At her silent request, I motioned my hand the subtlest I could and gave a signal. _Something to make her move, you could say._

"..."

With my impromptu action, she stood up and made a path towards Hayama.

"Hayato." She let out in a loud but somewhat nervous voice. "...Hayato, do you have a minute?" She asked him.

"...Yeah, I do." Hayama replied, his demeanor calm and collected as expected.

...Judging by looks alone, it seemed that it's not just Miura who wants to get this over with. I mean it's hard to believe that these two even got into a fight in the first place.

It should be the easiest thing to have these two resolve their silly conflict but.. it's just that.. how can these two who, as far as I'm aware, haven't even thought of verbally insulting each other, apologize and settle this in quick fashion?

"Can.. can I invite you for some snacks this afternoon?"

Looking at Miura at the moment, it reminded me of her back when she couldn't speak out well what was on her mind. "Like, can we have a talk.." With a waning voice, she kept on.

"..Yeah, I'd like that actually."

Much to her and somewhat my relief too, he replied, a faint smile forming on his face. "...Do you need anything else?"

"..No, that's everything." Miura, after taking a few seconds to absorb what he said, shook her head. "See you at the gate, I guess?"

"Yeah." With a final nod, Hayama replied.

There was a brief silent stare between the two that immediately ceased after Miura started making her way through the doorway and past me.

"Hikio." She cheerfully murmured to me as she flashes a small smile, her fist pumping in front of her chest in subtlety.

"..." Seeing her like that, a small sigh of relief escaped me.

...After rechecking if I got all my stuff fixed and in my bag, I followed her through the door exit.

* * *

Quickening my pace up a bit, I met up with Miura in the hallway. There she was standing all by herself. She was alone, yes but.. thankfully enough, her face was totally void of the tension she just displayed earlier.

After waiting for me to catch up to her and close the gap, she then asked enthusiastically.

"...Hey, wanna take a walk?"

.

.

"Guess you could do it if you wanted to do." A few minutes into the stroll, I casually commented to Miura as I trail behind her.

"...Guess so." Looking back at me, she replied almost laughing.

I stared at her for a few good seconds before asking. "So.. what're you waiting for? Go ahead and settle this." _Why're we having a walk again?_

"Honestly.." Miura stopped in her tracks then crossed her arms, her voice getting deeper. "...give me a few more minutes."

"...suit yourself." I said as I resign myself towards following her.

We walked our way a few more minutes until we exited the building and stopped by a vending machine. With her tossing me a drink, we decided to take a few minutes to rest.

As I eyed this girl besides me looking so laid-back and silently drinking as she stared at the distant horizon, I couldn't help but think. _Hopefully this girl didn't actually forgot about or worse, running away from it._ I thought as the I get conscious of the time that ticks away.

"...Hey, you're gonna make him wait at this rate." Quickly finishing my drink, I then said to her.

"..." I tried calling her attention but she didn't even look at me.

After her eyes slowly wandered the horizon some more, she then decided to finally look at me with a bit more of a blank expression this time.

"Hey, if you have something in your mind, speak it out." _Don't just look at me like I can actually read minds, will you._

"Hikio..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"After I manage to go through this, you know..." Scratching her cheeks, Miura let out an embarrassed smile. "...why don't we go on a date?"

"Date.. huh." Curiosity came out of me and bewilderment soon came in its place. "Wait.. what?"

 _Date_. I heard that right... right?

Miura gently waved her hands at me in awkwardness, as if saying 'Wait, hear me out first'.

"I've never gone with you just yet. I mean I've gone with Ebina so many times but I kinda want to go with somebody else for a change. I'm asking you because I think I need a breather after this and that I think this will do just fine. Well, if you want to, anyway."

"Shouldn't you be asking that to Hayama instead?"

"Why him? I don't think it's right to ask him on one after I'll go and apologize to him now." Miura's eyes glistened with enthusiasm, her demeanor much more laid-back compared to earlier. "Plus it's kinda you that I wanted to hang out with."

"...Please, give me a minute." I replied as I waved my own hand at her, my other one now massaging my temples as my head felt aching.

...I took the time to contemplate.

What Miura was probably talking about was a completely ordinary, non-romantic one. One that only had the two of us going to public places and having fun. As she mentioned, the better term of it was 'hanging out'.

Yes, that simple kind of 'date'. Nothing more, nothing less.

Finally deciding what to do, I took a deep breath before I looked at her again. Noticing she still had that embarrassed smile on her, I couldn't help thinking of one thing. _Jeez, can this friend of mine try to be more vague next time?_

"Can I ask.. what's in it for me?.." I then asked her.

"Can't it just be because we're friends? And.. because I need something to motivate me to push through this..."

Before I could reply, Miura continued.

"Look, I'm not negotiating anything. I'm just asking a request to you... Will you be kind enough for me, buddy?"

I sighed. Looking at her directly in the face right now wasn't helping me in anyway. As the seconds pass by without any words being exchanged, I thought to myself.

 _Perhaps I am going too soft towards this girl._

"I swear you're getting the knack of asking me the weirdest of things." I then said to her as I pose myself in a complaining manner, complete with a hand on my temples and a heavy sigh. "But, I guess if it gives you the little push you need to talk to the guy then I suppose we could go... as friends."

"Yeah..." Her voice falters too as she repeats my words. "...as friends."

"...Hikki! Yumiko!"

A third voice came barging in out of the blue.

"Eh? Wh-what?!"

"...!"

Our blood surged and our eyes opened wide when somebody abruptly called our names all of the sudden. Taken by surprise by a voice that echoed from the distant, we instinctively turned towards that direction. _Thanks to that, I feel a bit more awake._

From the hallways appeared Yuigahama with Yukinoshita wordlessly following behind her.

"..Um, looks like they're searching for you. Club time, I suppose?" After taking a moment to compose herself, Miura then asked me.

"...Yeah." I followed as I try to catch my own breath.

"I see.." Miura then gave a subtle nod, which she followed with stretching of her arms. "Well, looks like I better get going and give you guys some needed time."

"...I suppose you're feeling fine now."

"Yeah. I've calmed myself enough, I think. Thanks for the company."

"...Now then, got to find Hayato, got to find Hayato.." She murmured as if conversing to herself, then her feet starting moving.

.

.

"Hey, Miura."

A few seconds after she walked away from me, I spoke. With my words, she stopped and turned back to meet me.

"...There shouldn't be anything to worry about so.. just try to relax, will you?" With a calm voice, I said to her.

I continued, although a bit more hesitant about it this time. "Also... try to not look so tense up about it. You're starting to look miserable again."

"...Yeah. Got you on that." After hearing my words, Miura gave me the smallest smile she could muster. It was not the usual one I see from her but you know, it's good enough.

* * *

"Your tea, Hikigaya-kun."

"Ahh.. thanks."

As I try not to get burned by the hot steam coming out of my cup, I asked Yukinoshita a question as she returns to her seat. "By the way, where's Yuigahama?" _Wasn't she with us just five minutes ago?_

In this colder than usual clubroom, Yukinoshita and I were taking the pleasure of sipping tea. "Oh, she went and bought some snacks while on the way."

"Really? ..Why?"

"She said she wanted to. That's all I heard from her."

"...Is that so-"

"Okay, I'm back!" Yuigahama's impeccable timing wasn't failing expectations anytime soon. With considerable brute force, she opened the door. "Thanks for waiting."

"Welcome bac...Yuigahama-san, those look a little bit fatty." Yukinoshita's welcoming expression quickly turned into uncertainty as she eyed what Yuigahama has in her hands.

"Chips, huh." Following Yukinoshita, I commented.

Scratching her head in reluctance, Yuigahama asked. "I figured we ought to stray away from the routine sweets from time to time... hehe, no go?"

"...I'll eat them." I said, my hand weakly raising into the air. _I mean if they're served to me, I'll take them. I'm not a picky being anyway._

"Hikigaya-kun.." As I say that, Yukinoshita glared at me like she's about to scold me. But rather than keep that expression of hers, she decided to let a small breath instead. "Hm. Just for today, I suppose it's alright." She continued in a defeated manner.

With the go ahead from her, Yuigahama ripped open the bag. Scent of the powder used for flavoring quickly invaded our nostrils soon enough.

"Alright, dig in."

Potato chips of varying flavors.. and hot, steaming tea.

 _...Yeah, that kinda doesn't sound right._

* * *

"So, Hikigaya-kun. How did last week go for you overall?" After serving herself another cup, Yukinoshita asked me something that I kinda expected of her position to.

"...Errr, if anything, not so bad, I guess?"

"Hikki, you didn't get into a fight with Yumiko.. right?" Following along with her, Yuigahama stood up from her seat and hesitantly asked me.

"No.. don't worry. We didn't." Well, if we don't count her getting mad at me in the first day, yeah, we didn't.

"That's.. that's good then." Getting somewhat satisfied and relieved, Yuigahama slowly sat back.

"What're you talking about, Yuigahama-san? I highly doubt that would the case." Interjecting, Yukinoshita came back with a small grin directed at me. "After all, the two seemed to grow close enough to talk to each other in private today."

"Oh yeah, Hikki, I tried finding you right after class but you were gone like a bubble! What was that about anyway? I didn't expect you two to be together let alone conversing so.. casually."

As the two continued on the barrage, my calm attitude slowly fades.

"Miura-san seemed to be in a pleasant mood too, might I add." Yukinoshita calmly butted again before taking a generous sip of her tea.

"...Please, it's just some things we had to settle with from last week. It's nothing, really." I said as I look away from them.

"Is that really all?" Wasting no time at all, Yukinoshita asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I retorted as I flash them a hesitant smile. _Will the two of you stop making such a suspicious face on me, please?_

.

.

Half an hour has passed in the clubroom and we just continued conversing with each other about what has happened on each of our sides last week...

Spending time with this two again felt familiar yet so strange at the same time since I haven't seen them for a while. It's a big contrast having these two compared to last week. There's this certain, unique feeling that only these people give me. Well, it's not to say Miura-san doesn't give off a unique one herself.

"Yuigahama-san, are you okay? Don't sleep here." Not so long after the conversation died down, Yukinoshita eyed Yuigahama who was acting lazier than her usual kind.

Yuigahama's asleep (or soon to be) with her head clumsily resting on the table.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just let me sleep.. for a second." She replied in such a laid-back voice, how she could look so comfortable in that was beyond my comprehension.

"..." Seeing no fruit in insisting Yuigahama to get up, Yukinoshita turned to me.

"...Still drained from last week, I suppose?" I asked her.

"I want to argue with you on that but.. yeah, I guess we still are. Class was a bit tiring too." Yukinoshita replied, her voice softer compared than earlier. "If it isn't it, it's probably all that fat that we just consumed." She continued as she massages her temples in defeat.

I displayed a small smile upon seeing them like this. "Go home and take some rest, you two. And don't mind locking the clubroom, I'll do it."

Yukinoshita looked like she was about to argue against me but soon lets it go. "Sorry if we're like this after we just came back.."

"..It's fine, just relax for today and come back tomorrow."

* * *

After bidding the two goodbye, I settled to read three more pages of my novel before closing the club for the day. After doing so, I decided to go home.

The rain has weakened but the weather was still demanding an umbrella in order to trek the wet, chilly streets.

The soft breeze of air accompanying the rain blew droplets towards my face, making me feel chillier than I already did. Not that I'm against it at all.

"Hmm."

As I walked slowly under the subsided downpour, a part of me can't help wondering if that girl was doing well on her own.

With a sidelong glance to the road, I stopped at my tracks to view and somewhat appreciate my wet surroundings. With the climate getting warmer, a rainy day like this can be treasured more than once in a while.

I then continued walking until I met a wave of people trudging along the streets, mostly people from my own school making their way home too.

As usual with teenagers of the same campus, groups gradually formed in the wave as each stranger spot familiar faces and soon bid each other their greetings.

 _"Hey, wanna take a detour and get ourselves some burgers and fries on the way?"_

 _"Sure, as long as you pay for me today!"_

 _"..On second thought, let's just go home."_

Hearing their loud chatter as they walked together a short distance away from me made me realize one thing..

 _..I'm finally alone, huh._

It wasn't necessarily all the time that someone's accompanying me but thanks to these recent days, I really haven't been able to enjoy some time to be alone. Without somebody else with me at this point in time in the afternoon.. I find it a bit quiet around here, much to my surprise and amusement.

The monotonous stroll continued some more until, among the human traffic I was in, I spot a familiar figure that walked not so far away from me. She walked slowly, or at least slower than me, and as a result, I managed to catch up and meet eyes with her. Noticing me too, she slowed down her pace some more.

"..." As I approach her, she gently gave me a wave as a greeting.

"Quite the rainy day we have today.. right, Hikitani-kun?" She remarked as she briefly fixes her short hair after having it been blown by the wind.

"...Yeah." I replied as I wave back to the four-eyed fujoshi.

* * *

A/N

May was pretty hectic for me. Had to visit and participate in 2 weddings of my friends (of which I find ridiculous considering we're only about 20 years old) and had to deal with Finals' too. I really wanted to get the chapter out by the end of the month but I was so stressed out by the end of it that I ended up feeling empty for several days.

On the bright side, I'm finally done with Finals and got a couple of weeks before the new semester comes, so.. hopefully I could get some rest and turn out another chapter by then.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The smell of rain, a cold environment and Hikitani-kun.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here at this time of the day, Hikitani-kun."

"Yeah, same thing."

In this rather cold afternoon, Ebina and I encountered each other in the streets, by sheer chance no less. Bidding each other our greetings, we closed out our distances.

With the small gestures gone and done with, our feet slowly but surely started moving again and in no time, we were more or less walking at the same pace of each other.

"So.. how have you been, Hikitani-kun?" Shooting a glance at me, Ebina asked a question.

"...is this some attempt for some sort of small talk?" I slowly replied at her as I sensed that her question was a bit out of the blue.

"..." She gently nodded. "The situation kinda demands us to, doesn't it?"

"I.. I don't know about that."

True, it seemed quite natural that we would fall into that matter if we ever want to try and stop the monotony of walking together, it's also not like we're two strangers who shouldn't be interacting with each other out of formalities. Now that I think about, it was also just the two of us together so I suppose it's mandatory to have something to fill the air under this miserable weather. "Fine, hit me with something. Just not that generic question you asked me earlier."

"..." She then happily nodded again as she stares at the sky, appearing to think of something.

"Come to think of it.." Not so long after that, Ebina looked back at me and asked me. "Shouldn't you be at the club, Hikitani-kun? Isn't it club hours right now?"

"Ah, that.. well, we closed early today."

Ebina slightly tilted her head, as though to ask "Hm?". And so with that, I subsequently replied to her.

"Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were feeling a bit tired so they weren't really that enthusiastic about attending today. They went ahead of me halfway through and I decided to go home myself a short time later after they left."

"..." Ebina quietly absorbed what I said before slowly raising her index finger at me, a subtle expression of 'Ah' showing on her face. "If you only needed some company, you could've called for me." She then so enthusiastically suggested.

"It's fine, it's fine. No need for you to do that." With a resigned voice, I quickly dismissed her empty words.

 _Well, it's not like I can even contact you anyway, considering the fact that I don't even have your contact number with me._

"Hmm," Ebina then shrugged off my words herself and with her free hand now on her chin, she begun to talk with a deep thought in mind, her voice noticeably a bit more serious sounding than earlier's. "I can understand Yui being lazy and going home early but Yukinoshita-san.. they must've been really exhausted, huh."

"Well, there's another possibility that it could also be the fatty chips we ate earlier that made them feel tired so.." I retorted to her.

"Anyway, I guess that's unfortunate." She replied to me, switching back again to her livelier tone.

"..unfortunate about what?"

"After a week or so of you guys not meeting each other, it only ended up with them going home so quickly. Three people in a club and yet only one guy 'truly' showed up today even after all of that.. it's kind of funny yet at the same time sad, isn't it?" She continued.

"Well, it's not like we need to have three people to actually function as a club. Hell, even one is enough.." I paused as I cast a sidelong glance at the other students on the other side of the road going the opposite direction as us. "There's still tomorrow, anyway."

The conversation gradually stopped as we take a a turn on the road.

"..." A few minutes after walking together in silence, I noticed that Ebina was a bit busy with something. As I looked back at her, I found out that she was busy digging through her bag.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's outright dangerous to not look at where you're walking at but.." I asked her as part of me begins to worry that she'll somehow trip along the way if she kept on doing what she's doing.

"Say, Hikitani-kun.." She then gently spoke, her eyes still on her bag. Soon after that, it looked like she finally listened to me as she slows down and stops at her tracks.

"..." I gradually grounded into a halt too as I wait for Ebina and whatever she had to say to me.

"I'm feeling a bit empty here and I've still got some spare money here so.." I stared at Ebina as she plays with her umbrella, slowly spinning it by the handle with one hand while the other one flimsily reached into the inside of her bag.

"Ah, there." After it seemed like she's done doing her thing, she finally looked at me, the corners of her mouth forming a small, gentle smile. With that, she continued with a suggestion. "...would you mind to join this famished me on getting something to eat?"

Hearing her, I promptly looked at the time on my phone and then at the sky, a sky that's grey and cold.

 _Everything considered, it's still too early to go home._ I told to myself.

With a nonchalant demeanor, I replied to her. "...sure, let's burn some daylight for the meantime."

* * *

 _..What's with people going to these extravagant looking cafes and restaurants, huh? My pocket isn't liking this shift of funds at all._

I thought to myself as I stare at the front of the fancy looking restaurant Ebina has pulled me into _._

"Hikitani-kun?" Ebina, who was behind me at that time, looked at me curiously, her eyes clearly questioning why I wasn't entering through the door yet.

"...You've chosen quite the fancy looking place, huh." I answered her with a surprised tone, albeit somewhat dejectedly sounding too.

"Now, now, Hikitani-kun.." Ebina went ahead of me and opened the door herself, before turning towards me. "I wouldn't want to embarrass myself and drag you into someplace you wouldn't approve, now, would I?"

"Bah, you should know that my standards aren't that high, woman." I quickly retorted in protest.

"Right, right." Ebina laughed at my remark. "Well, that's unfortunate then. But I suppose we shouldn't change now, right?"

"Yeah. We walked all the way here so let's just get inside. Besides, you're practically inside already." I said to her as I begun lifting my feet, a bit of hesitation still in me.

"Aye-aye~."

And with that, we entered the establishment.

.

.

Seeing the interior of the place, I couldn't help but be reminded of that thought I had from earlier again.

Same kind of service, just a different kind of aesthetic, that's what I felt like as I intrude the place. _Crimson or just Red, they're essentially the same bloody thing._ If it wasn't for me observing the store front for a good few moments, I would've thought that this was the same place as last time. _Oh hey, even the same table booths too. Guess they're the trend now, huh._

To be frank, I was under the impression Ebina would pick something more plain or in this case, less fancier than what we went to at this moment. I just somehow arrived at that thought earlier as we walked together. Something like her not coming up first thing if I ever thought of something like this.

But then again, considering the fact that they're often together, I did often associate her with Miura. Always seeing them side by side was a bit of a bias to begin with. Not that I'm insulting Ebina or anything. I guess you could say Miura's just too 'noticeable' out of the two for a lack of a better description. In the end, just because a side was white doesn't mean the other unseen one was black.

Guess I was wrong on that part, huh. _That or is this just where all the girls try to spend their free afternoon now?.._

 _But you know, looking at the said girl right now, she can totally be called cute. Somebody that guys could totally think of asking out. Thinking about it, you can't really blame Tobe for falling to someone like her._

Those thoughts went through my mind as the two of us walked towards the counter to deposit our umbrellas.

 _Well, whatever the case is, we're here and we're going to eat. That's all there is to it.  
_  
Proceeding to make our way to the dining hall, I saw that the establishment was quite packed with people, but not so much that you could call it full. If I could relate it to something, it's probably the same feeling you get when you see the human traffic in a popular area of a mall half an hour before actual lunchtime hits. _  
_

"There's some empty ones there, Ebina." I said as I point towards the farther, desolate part of the large room where anybody has yet to occupy.

"Then, let's go there.."

Seeing some peace and quiet away from the immediate chatter of the mass of people, we decided to take a seat on a booth a bit of a walk from the entrance.

"..." As I put a hand on my cheeks and my weight on the table we occupied, I turned my attention towards where we came from as we momentarily wait for a waiter to get our orders.

 _"You guys were totally rowdy back there."_

 _"Right? Right? My shoulders were freaking wet because he was hogging it all to himself!"_

 _"Hey, don't put the blame on me. In the first place, you were the one who suggested we share the umbrella."_

 _"I couldn't just stare at your pitiful face since you forgot bringing yours, that's all."_

 _"..Calm down, you two lovebirds."_

Compared to last time, there was more of a diversity with the customers being served, with some students and elderly people each enjoying their time and food while chatting with each other.

 _...I guess they're also trying to wait the rain out, huh._

"Welcome, welcome! What may I get you two?"

"Um.." As I turn my eyes back towards the table, I quickly realized that the voice that I heard just now wasn't Ebina's and that it actually came from my shoulders. "Ah." Turning my head to meet them, I saw that it was actually a server asking for our orders.

"Hm?" The server puts up a smile of anticipation as a kind of service as she waits for me to respond.

"Ehh.." Out of surprise from the ninja-like move she just did to me, I think I lost my way of words. _That or the fact that the server this time was a cute Onee-san complete with quite the good body proportions, that and the staff attire they were wearing wasn't helping my case at all too. I mean who knew that plain white sleeves would look good on older women?!_

"..Sir?" The lady again asked.

"Ah, Miss, I'd like pasta and a mango shake, please."

Saving me at the moment was Ebina herself who sensed the situation and took the initiative to occupy her time. Raising her hand at her and pretending to cough, she gave her her order instead.

"A pasta and a mango shake, okay, anything else?"

"No, that's all, thank you." Ebina replied with a gentle shake of her head.

"Gotcha on that." Looking satisfied with what she got, the server girl wrote it down on a paper before looking back at me. "Well, have you decided, sir?"

"Um.." Looking back at my actions, I didn't really get the time to review the menu and so in the end, I just copied what Ebina said to her prior. "...the same order as her, please."

"Alright, coming right up!"

.

.

"It's rare to see you get flustered like that, it's almost amusing to watch." After the server left with our orders, Ebina faced me with a slightly inquisitive look and yet a playful question. "...Do you have a thing for her?" She so intriguingly asked with a satisfied smile on her face.

"No. Not at all." I tried acting calmer than I looked. "I just got surprised from her suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Anyone'll get startled by the energy she displayed." I added, trying to act somewhat nonchalant on the matter.

I then took a deep breathe as I finally settle down. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

Ebina replied back with a nod this time before gently crossing her arms. "...any time, Hikitani-kun."

* * *

"So.. why did you invite me?" After the lady returned and gave us our orders after a short wait, I looked about our surroundings some more and casually asked Ebina a question.

"I can't? What's the problem?" She nonchalantly asked back.

"You can but.. you know, it's just.. quite unusual of you." After seeing some more customers entering and going through the door, I then glanced back at Ebina. "Or rather, this is the first time you did."

 _No, actually. Why are people starting to invite me to stuff like this? Is this going to be a trend? What changed?_

"Is that so.." Ebina was cleaning her glasses with her handkerchief at the time and thus wasn't physically paying attention to me at all but even so, she still answered calmly. "Well, I told you my reasons earlier so there's not much else to say to you now." She said before she raises her head and looks at me while putting her glasses back on. "...the ice on your drink will melt soon, Hikitani-kun."

Hearing her, I gave her a conceding nod and gave my drink a try. She in turn grabbed her fork as she begins to slowly feast on her meal.

"Hmm." Putting Ebina's unusual invitation aside for the meantime, I played with the straw of my drink to mindlessly stir the shake as if it was some kind of powdered drink itself. In doing so, it somehow reminded me of something a certain someone recently suggested to me. "Ah.. right."

 _"Alright, let's try bringing Hina with us next time."_

 _"We're going again?"_

The enthusiastic words of the girl I came with for an afternoon snack last time rung in my ears. Her having said that couldn't be more appropriate to put in a situation than this right now.

 _..Yeah, she did say that, huh._

I suddenly felt the need to sigh just because of one more thought in mind.

 _..Now that she's here, you're not. That's kind of an unlucky thing for the both us, isn't it?_

* * *

"Fuah~. I'm stuffed."

"I suppose that's a good thing to hear."

Needless to say, our meal went smoothly and quietly. We were in a place far enough from other people that their endless chatter wasn't much of a bother. Perhaps picking the table booth farthest from the entrance where people usually settle at and on the direction towards the restroom was the right answer. Not that we're really that close to it at all or anything.

With only a few more sips on our drink and some remaining bites on our plates, we should be done eating in a short while. With the rain having subsided a considerable amount as we view it from the large transparent glass window of the store front, our departure should be nearing anytime soon.

 _"..You can take a seat while I go get the waiter's attention, okay?"_

 _"Um, sure."_

In just a moment as I was silently watching the condensed droplets of my drink slowly drip down from the glass, the sound of footsteps echoed from the floor as multiple people approached the booth next to ours. Thinking of how bothersome it was to have some kind of chatter come closer to us, I continued on finishing my plate albeit a bit quicker this time.

"..." But even as I do that, there was something that was starting to bother me after having heard them talk.

 _"..By the way, are you going for something light?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm not that hungry right now."_

 _"Then.. let's go for something refreshing instead."_

Much to my own unfortunate surprise, I quickly recognized one of the solemn, soft voices that reached my ears. The fact that I've been hearing this voice a lot recently gave me no doubt to who it was.

"...Miura?"

I couldn't help muttering her name as I momentarily stopped eating, the fork still stuck midair in my hand.

"..It seems like she's with Hayato-kun too." Ebina softly muttered to me before she quickly takes hold of the straw and sips from her drink, seemingly looking nonchalant as she does it.

Thanks to the height of the backrests of the seats we were sitting on, we couldn't actually see the two who just arrived, but their voices, they alone were enough to convince us that they were who they seem to be. Even I who was at the farther side of our booth could hear them just fine.

"..." My eyebrows raised as confusion hits me.

Not long after that, as if the puzzle reconstructing itself in an instance, it all hit me at once.

 _Huh? No, wait. Why's she here? If I remember correctly, didn't she mention that she was gonna bring Hayama to the cafe that we last went to? ..Which of us actually came to the wrong place?_

I turned my head around, quickly observing the place I was in one more time to check if I was mistaken or not.

 _No, this wasn't where we were last time.._

...Then, why is she here?

.

.

"...it's them, right?"

Unsure on what to feel about it, I tried again to reaffirm the situation.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it." To which Ebina gave a confident answer.

"What're they doing here?"

"My answer's as good as yours."

Ebina's words were quiet enough that only the two of us could hear them. They were also affirmative and lacked the doubt I had with my question. But even so, I noticed that she wasn't making any move to make them become aware of us.

Miura was with Hayama, that much I know. If I was an idiot, I would probably think they're just on a date right now, but thankfully I'm not.

Putting aside the fact that this wasn't the place she told me about, the probability that they want to talk it out here by themselves was still high.. and thus us barging in wasn't going to help her in any way.

 _So, am I supposed to act like they're not here now?_ I thought to myself as I further contemplate on the set of circumstances we were thrown in.

"...So, you're not going to call on them?" Following Ebina's volume of voice, I too lowered mine while asking her, out of curiosity.

"..." She simply shook her head at me as a reply this time.

"...you sure about that?"

She then cast a sideways glance as if to gaze behind her and towards the voices we heard, and with a gentle but somehow cold tone of her own, she spoke. "If my guess is right on why they're here, you should already know why."

My head slowly raised a bit more as I gradually realize what she was trying to imply. "You.."

"Shh." Lifting her index finger up and placing it to her lips, Ebina looked back at me with those blank eyes of hers. "We don't want to so distracting to them now, do we, Hikigaya-kun?"

"..." I was about to ask 'You knew about this?' but perhaps it's a bit redundant to ask her that now. As I stare at her lonely expression, I already knew the answer I was looking for.

* * *

 _"Yes, would that be all of it?"_

 _"Uh, yes, that's all for me. Hayato?"_

 _"Yeah, that's all I'm ordering too."_

 _"Okay, please wait as I get your orders."_

As the moments go by, so did our time to take action or not. "Hey, what's your plan?" I asked her.

"Is there anything else than staying here and waiting for them?" Looking back at her backrest again as she shrugs her shoulders, she softly asked back.

"Then.. you're fine to be hearing this?"

"Not like we have a choice here." Ebina then looked down and to her plate, seemingly playing with what's left of her food with her fork. "Let's just enjoy our drinks as we wait for them to deal with it themselves."

"..That's that then?"

"Yeah, that's that." Her words were cold and distant but not so much that I felt that she didn't want me to continue asking. Even so, for that alone, it was hard for me to go on and on.

 _"I.."_

Like a cue in itself, Miura followed up on Ebina, giving me no more room to say any more.

 _"..I suppose we should do this on the get go."_

 _"Yeah, I agree.."_

Not so long after that, it looked like it really was going to happen. The atmosphere around us was getting heavy and there's nothing we could do about it but listen.

"I-I.." Miura stuttered but it's not too long before she regained composure.

"I'm sorry." Miura then noticeably raised her voice, as if forcing herself to find the words she wanted to say. "I was acting selfishly when I said what I said. I didn't think much of what you could've been thinking and considering back then."

She carried on some more. "I'm really, really sorry for all I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you.. I just.. I'm not sure what got into me."

I could only stay still as I let myself hear all of this. Miura's tone about all of it.. I didn't have a shred of doubt that she meant all of it.

"I want to make up with you right now. I don't want to feel this distance between us anymore."

"...I apologize on not calling on you too." Hayama followed up with his own apology, his words and way of talking as formal as ever. "I was overtaken by my emotions that day and by the time I got to be rational again, it already too late and there wasn't any more opening for a quick apology. Again, I'm sorry too, Yumiko."

A sigh was to be heard from Miura after that.

It was safe to say it was a sigh of relief.

"..That really feels good to get off my chest." She then said to him with a happier tone than before.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to be normally conversing with you again." Hayama followed up with his own.

Even if I wasn't physically there, I could feel the atmosphere between them lift up. Thanks to that, I couldn't help but heave a sigh too.

 _...I suppose she earned this victory of hers._

"...Then shall we eat? I want to talk to you some more." Miura, with what I would assume would be the enthusiasm she hasn't been able to display to him in more than a week, asked him.

"Yeah, let's."

Also getting affected by their renewed vigor, I relaxed my tensed up shoulders before looking at the person that was in my closest proximity.

"..." Upon noticing me, she also let out a deep breathe before flashing me a relieved smile. The worry on her face she was trying so hard to not show was finally gone.

* * *

"Hey, Hayato.."

Miura and Hayama has made up with each other, thankfully enough. And by the looks of it, they're enjoying themselves right now, taking their time talking to each other as they try to compensate the two weeks they lost.

What about us? Well, we're here.

Just here, helpless and unable to move.

 _We already passed the storm but we knew there wasn't any rescue for us any time soon. The only exit was where we came from._ _If we were to go home, it'll only be after they themselves leave._

 _There's also the option to appear to them now that all's clear but that's rather going to be awkward in itself, isn't it?_ _  
_  
"No, actually, how do I say this.." Listening to Miura's voice right now, I sensed a bit of reserve coming from her just now.

"..What is it?"

I have been with her for a few days and I've learned that with the way she braces herself at the start meant that she was going to say something she wasn't comfortable to mention.

Whatever she was about to say, I wasn't feeling too good about it.

Miura then coughed lightly as if to prepare herself for a speech and then she spoke.

"I... I made friends with Hikio."

"...!" The moment she said those words, I could feel my whole body tensing up and my stomach instantly churning from, well, embarrassment.

"Miura, what the hell.." I tried hard to suppress my voice as I mutter her name to myself in feelings of resignation.

"Pffft.." Not even someone like Ebina got spared from what she said as I caught her suppressing a laugh from me as I too try to hide my own shame on the matter, putting my hand on my face as if it'll do the job.

After composing myself shortly and seeing Ebina still like that, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

 _..Miura-san, do you really have to say that to him at this exact moment? Why must I share the shame with you? I'm not even in the same table as you, you know._

"...Hikigaya-kun?" As I hear their voices come out again, I could feel Hayama's getting serious on the matter. It was heavier than earlier but at the same time it also felt a bit surprised.

"...Yeah, Hikigaya-kun. From our class, that Hikigaya Hachiman." Miura then replied to him.

It took a few more moments before Hayama asked another question. "..you're not sarcastic, right?"

"No, I'm not." Contrary to Hayama's slow questions, Miura were quick to answer them.

"...I see."

"I know he looks unapproachable.. and that's kinda true, actually." She couldn't help but snicker at the thought as she said that to him. "Well.. what I'm saying is, he's somebody you ought to enjoy being with once you two spend enough time with each other. All in all.. to a reason I'm not really sure how to describe, it's relaxing when he's around. ...It feels fun to be with him."

.

.

A whole ten seconds transpired after Miura spoke all of that.

It was only ten seconds.. but it was as if an hour already passed. A painful hour, at that.

The lack of words being exchanged at the moment was enough to make it seem like we've just been put in an isolated space, an isolated space in this room full of people's chatter no less.

Miura's words, which were unexpectedly sweet, were directed at me of all people, and that's why I, and anyone else that was involved in this current matter, was all tensed up in the situation.

Her words felt delightful to hear, even for me.. but even so, the pause that followed them was quite painfully awkward. Even Ebina, who was at my side, wasn't feeling the luxury to smile at the situation anymore.

It was just how fast the atmosphere had drastically changed again and again.

The weight of the long pause and not knowing how everything will fall after was enough to keep our mouth shut in eerie anticipation.

"..Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Miura herself broke the long, drawn-out silence that they themselves made, her tone softer and more reluctant than ever before. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that, huh? My bad, I guess I just got too excited from earlier.." She continued as her voice gradually faltered.

"..." I could hear Hayama clearing his throat after that. "No.." He said firmly to her.

"No, not at all. It's not your fault. I'm.. I'm just overwhelmed by the fact alone, that's just it." Hayama's momentary sigh could be heard as he proceeded to speak in a slow manner.

"So.. does that mean.." She then slowly asked in anticipation.

"..Yeah, I'm good with it. That's the answer you're trying to get from me, right?"

"That's.. yeah, it is. Yeah.. it really is."

I could hear Miura's deep breath escape her as she finally relaxes herself upon hearing his answer. No, maybe it was more appropriate to say that it was the three of us who felt relieved at that moment.

"Hikigaya-kun, huh. I believe you but even so.. it's sort of an unexpected thing to think of." He added as he weakly laughed at the end.

"I.. I don't really blame you on that." Miura replied as she too chuckled at his statement.

Like a hiccup that just won't go away, the interjecting silence between the two came back again after that, but this instance's atmosphere was a bit more comfortable than the last one.

"Sorry, but could you let me use the restroom for a minute?" He then politely asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead."

.

.

And with that, after what seemed like forever, the air around us finally seemed to give permission to breathe without difficulty.

"...Hnggh."

With my hands lightly gripping the fabric of my pants, I then pictured the face of the blonde girl as my face warms up from even more embarrassment brought by her. Inside my mind, I protested to her.

 _Miura-san, why the hell did you have to tell him that? That's.. that's really embarrassing even on my part! Even Ebina's here right now! Cheesy, Miura-san! That was just way too cheesy! Why did you have to say it with such a sincere tone too? At least try to word it more formally.._

...Ah, if I had the ability to fade into actual nothingness, I would've chosen to activate it at this very moment.

 _The actual fade from everyone's sight wasn't much of a help since they don't know we were here but the option to feel nothing out of it sounded nice on its own._

The amount of discomfort I had was the equivalent of having your teasing long-time friends find out who your puppy love was at elementary. Or maybe it was more of having an anime series you secretly like be discovered by your ever so judging family members. _In any case, I want to disappear right now._

I was so busy trying to shake off these uncomfortable feelings of mine that a sudden realization has struck me a bit too late.

 _..No, wait. Hayama did say he's going to the restroom, right? Like, he'll come to our direction.._

"..Hm?"

"Ah.." I quickly hid my face from view of the aisle. By that, I mean turning my head and facing the wall. I already knew the act was futile in the first place anyway, seeing as Ebina was with me and she wasn't even trying to hide herself.

"...Hikigaya-kun? Hina?"

 _Well... crap._

A few seconds went in silence as Ebina and I exchange gazes with the guy who just stood up and walked away from his booth, his eyes slowly widening as he gradually realizes the situation he was suddenly put into.

"Hallo-hallo." Ebina then muttered to herself as she begun softly waving at Hayama. She was smiling but I could feel like she would break a cold sweat any second.

"..." Meanwhile, like instincts I have never experienced before, I slowly turned my face away again from him out of sheer embarrassment, the reason probably all due to what the girl on the other side spouted.

Of course, it's not long till I broke and gave a peek at him one more time. Doing so gave me mixed feelings of regret and amusement.

"..."

I think it was the first time ever that I've seen him that genuinely surprised and full of emotion.

 _Please, don't give me a look like that, you of all people too. It's all a goddamn coincidence we're all here, seriously._

"Hahaha..." Much to my own surprise, Hayama then sighed and chuckled softly.

"So that's just how it is, huh.."

He audibly murmured to himself ever so lowly before breaking into a smile, almost as if he's going to laugh again. He then lightly shrugged his shoulders before proceeding to walk towards the restroom as if nothing in this was an issue at all.

Or so we thought.

"Ah, Yumiko. Could you come here for a second?" He came back and gave us a glance one more time before looking over at their booth again, waving at Miura to come over to where he was.

"...Yeah, what is it?" The girl then softly asked which made me raise my brows in slight panic.

I was about to shout 'Don't, you idiot' at Hayama but I guess it was all too late at that point. Not that shouting at all was going to help the situation.

Soon enough, the last person joined in the fray.

"..Wait, what?"

Of course, that person came with the expression I would have expected from her. I can't blame her at all for being like that.

"Hina?" She exclaimed as she first saw her friend blankly smiling like nothing's wrong at all. "...Hikio?!" She exclaimed further and stronger as she notices me too.

"...Miura, don't shout." I nonchalantly said as I try to remain calm in the situation.

"Sorry.. no, wait.." Miura quickly shook her head in an attempt to gain back her composure. "That's not the issue here!" She retorted in a high pitched voice.

"Yumiko, calm down." Even Hayama was starting to regret his decision of calling her in because she was about to catch everyone else's attention in the restaurant if she doesn't lower her voice down soon enough. After having said that to her, he looked at us and calmly gave off a fake smile as a sort of a soft apology.

"..." Miura looked back at him and after what looked like her understanding and listening to his request, she took a small breathe to relax herself and finally glanced at us again. "What the hell are you two even doing here?"

"..." I had the urge to ask her the same thing on why she was here and not on the place we went to last time but I soon realize that it was probably not a good idea to do so at the moment. At least not for now when these two are around.

Contemplating on her question again, I casually glanced at Ebina to which she acknowledged me. "We decided to wait the rain out so we took a meal here." She then replied to her, her index finger pointing into sky, or in this case the ceiling of the dining area. "..which I think worked seeing as the rain stopped now." She added a bit more cheerfully in the end.

"..Seriously?" Even with her answer, Miura's voice still sounded a bit doubtful and confused.

"..." I nodded in response while Ebina chose to give a silent smile at her.

After some careful consideration and thinking on her part, it seemed like Miura finally caved in and trusted our words about it, although looking at her face right now, it only seemed barely. With a nod of her own a few moments after, she then calmly asked us. "So.. did you guys come here just now or.."

"We heard it loud and clear, all of it." Without even letting her finish, Ebina quickly interjected.

"..unfortunately, yeah." I followed before shrugging my shoulders, my voice sounding a bit resigned but it's nothing much compared to what Miura would say next.

Miura, with a heavy sigh and a regretful smile, then softly spoke, her cheeks slowly starting to blush red. "...I really want to run away from here and shut myself in my room right now."

* * *

A/N

Man, this is probably the most difficult and most headache inducing chapter (and here I thought chapters 5 and 6 were tough to finish) I have to do just yet, just for the sole fact that I really consider this chapter to be a very important cornerstone for the future ones. That and I'm not really good at imagining and describing scenes that need the physical environment/positioning of the characters to be included into the scene more than usual, not to mention the fact that it's kinda two different scenes meshed into one.

Lastly, this is probably my first and also last time doing this announcing thing as I'm not really confident on doing this kind of stuff, but next chapter should be the 'Date' chapter.

 _Come to think of it, Hikio has been on a lot of 'dates' recently, huh._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Let's go on a date, buddy.

* * *

"Why were you guys even there?"

"Ebina told you the reason already, were you listening to her back then?"

"No, I mean why _there_?"

Under the roof just in sight of the tennis courts, two second years were arguing with each other.

One, the guy who just wanted to eat his lunch in peace while sitting under the cold mist of the rainy sky, would be me.

The other, the girl, who was sitting beside said guy while arguing with him and pointing her already bitten sandwich at him like it was some kind of lecturing stick, was none other than Miura.

"Hey, she was the one who chose the location so don't put the burden on me for that. Besides, weren't you supposed to go to where we went to last time, anyway?"

Miura made a troubled face upon hearing me ask her that.

"Unfortunately, thanks to the rain yesterday, the place was chocked full of stranded people when we arrived, so I had to improvise and go to the next best place." She then sighed before continuing with a defeated voice. "I just didn't know that you guys decided to go there too."

"..."

"..."

Coming at a dead end in our conversation, we were left only with the choice to silently stare at the ever so cold drizzle of a rain outside.

Feeling a bit guilty on the matter, I then spoke. "Sorry, we made the situation awkward for the two of you."

To which she replied with a dejected shake of her head. "No, actually, don't be. I'm just upset that it happened. In the end, it's sort of everybody's fault, really."

Heavy exhales of air can be heard from both of us after that, the feelings of resignation strongly overwhelming our state of mind.

"Seriously.." Miura grabbed her knees in an attempt to shove her face in them. "Who thought that we'll end up in such a situation?" She made a muffled voice as she asked me that, her face still covered by her legs.

"That was embarrassing, to say the least..." I could only follow up her question with the same amount of despair.

* * *

After scanning my phone for a few seconds to check the time, I told my companion. "By the way, lunch break is almost half over."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Miura slowly shrugged her shoulders. She then coughed a couple of times and cleared her throat before continuing. "Say, before I go.."

"Hm?"

She slowly spoke with a soft voice. "It's about our date.."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Can you wait for me at the clubroom? Or maybe you would like to wait at the school entrance afterwards instead? I just need to quickly return home to retrieve something. I'll be right back so.."

Miura went on to nonchalantly spout words as if having herself a conversation.

As for me, I had no clue what she was going on about. "Hold on.." I finally waved my hand at her.

"..what?"

As realization of what she meant struck me, my voice naturally deepened. "We're going today?"

 _Like.. today's the date?_

"Well.. yeah?" Miura was as confused as I was when she returned the questions back at me.

"I don't know if you noticed it but today's a school day, woman." I mean, shouldn't we wait for the weekends, at the very least?

"We're going after afternoon dismissal! Who said we're going to cut classes?! And how even are we even going to do that?"

I cleared my throat as I ask her again for confirmation.

"...we're really going today?"

"What, you don't want to?" Her voice softened in a dejected manner.

"No, that's not what I meant." I shook my head. "It's just, well, you're really looking forward to this, huh."

"Well, yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Miura abruptly stood up as her voice raised up too. "I've been so stressed out by these recent weeks that I'd been wanting to unwind. In fact, I would like to shout on top of my lungs just to let out some of it right now." She then said as she puts her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Please don't." I dejectedly replied while I mentally braced myself for the mercy of my ears.

"Jeez, I'm kidding." Miura lightly chuckled, then she lowered her body in a crouching position in order to meet my gaze. "So, do we have any objections?"

"None, I guess..?" I answered right as our eyes momentarily steady on each other in silence.

Miura's own eyes lightened up. "That's good to hear." She then raised up her body a second time and stood up, but this time, she faced the direction towards the exit. "Well then, I'll see you in the classroom, Hikio. I'm gonna go ahead and see if Hayato and the rest are still there."

"Yeah, later."

"Don't ditch me after classes, okay?" She casually waved me one final goodbye, her back already facing me when she did.

"Yeah, same thing to you." To which I returned with my own single wave as I see her frame exit my vision.

With my only companion having left, I had nothing else to do but lean my back against the wall and take some rest before coming back to class.

I then stared at the lonely, grey clouds above, the ones that has been plaguing the sky with light, inconsequential drizzles since yesterday.

 _A date, huh.._

Contemplating about that thought in my mind, a sigh escaped me.

* * *

As I open the clubroom door, a voice greeted me immediately. "Oh, Hikigaya-kun. Leave your bag here, we'll be leaving the clubroom immediately."

"Um, why?" It was none other than Yukinoshita Yukino, whose piercing eyes wasted no time glaring at me.

"There's a request for us, actually."

"From whom?"

"Who else, I suppose?" She grabbed her temples mid-sentence, as though getting reminded of something, or rather someone at this very moment.

"Ha?" Was all I could reply.

.

.

"Simply put, I need some hands with decorating some bulletin boards and putting some furniture for our empty meeting rooms. It's for the anticipation of the upcoming parents' meetings coming next week."

"Fueh, you and your demands."

Of course, who else would it be, naive me? I asked myself that as I stare at my ever so gleeful of an underclassman who was welcoming us into said rooms.

"Come on, Senpai, it's been a while since I got to ask you guys to do something. Plus, we're kinda really getting piled up with work again so I need this to be over with soon." She protested to me as she wave her hand at me like I'm some of her pet she's trying to invite over. "And here I thought I'm going to get some free time this week. Damn tyrant teachers." She added at the end, murmuring to herself.

I sighed. "At least word it more sincerely, kouhai."

"So.. will you guys be accepting this request or not?" Disregarding my request, she asked while making a pouting face directed at me.

"..." The three of us gave alternating looks at each other which all ended up on Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita acknowledged our stares and nodded after, then she answered. "Since it's been a while since I've got the chance to do this, sure, we'll take it."

* * *

"Ah, Senpai, could you carry these to the guys over there? They're running out of it."

"These large boxes of colored papers?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, Hikki. Let me help too!"

"You can get some on the top, Yuigahama."

Isshiki went straight to giving us tasks as soon as we got to finish the briefing she gave us.

"What should I do, Isshiki-san?" Asked the curious Yukinoshita who was yet to have anything to do.

"I'd like you to do the bulletin board designs, Yukino-senpai. Though you should wait for now. The materials aren't here right now but they should be arriving in about five minutes time."

"...I see." Hearing her, Yukinoshita softly nodded her head, then she made a beeline towards me. "Hikigaya-kun."

"Do you mind if I take some too?" Ironic to her asking me that question first, she proceeded to grab some of the boxes without my consent.

"Uh.. go ahead." I slowly and redundantly replied, unsure on what to really say to her. It's not like I could object to her anyway, seeing as I've got my hands literally occupied at the moment. Anyway, what's gotten into you so suddenly?

Hearing me, Yukinoshita flashed a small smile.

* * *

"Here. Isshiki told us to get you guys these."

"Ah, t-thank you!"

"You're welcome." You guys don't have to act so terrified of me, you know.

After the three of us brought the materials to the volunteers who were trying to cut outlines out of them, we returned back to Isshiki to ask some more things to do.

"Here, Yukino-senpai, they just arrived. There's a lot of designs you can choose from. Tell me if you need something. Oh, there's some animal stickers here too, if you don't mind using them."

"I-I'll use them.."

Uwah, you presented Yukinoshita with the kitten sticker of all things. You sly, little girl!

Isshiki then turned her attention to Yuigahama.

"By the way, Yui-senpai, can you please cut the extra borders from these flyers?" She said as she points out a stack of them lying on the table.

"Leave it to me, Iroha-chan!" Yuigahama cheerfully replied, her fist pumping in the air.

It's not long before her attention shifted to me. "Ah, Senpai, can you stick these outside the room? Thanks."

"Alright."

* * *

"Everyone, it's break time!" Having left ten minutes earlier for reasons unknown, Isshiki came back with a tray on her hands. As soon as she entered the room, the pleasant aroma quickly invaded everyone's noses and the purpose quickly revealed itself. "Please, help yourselves."

While the student council members and volunteers slowly gathered at one table, Isshiki moved to another table along with some of the food and invited us there. "Senpai, here."

"You made these?" I asked as I grab one cookie out of the bunch before grabbing a seat.

"Yeah, they're great, aren't they?" Isshiki proudly answered with a question of her own.

"..." I just silently chewed into the dough instead of replying, for I knew I would just inflate her ego if I ever did answer her. "By the way, where's Yukinoshita?" My attention shifted towards the one person still missing from the table.

"She's still playing with the animal stickers, Hikki, hehehe.." While also busy chewing into one, Yuigahama answered.

I turned around to see the woman still facing the bulletin board with her hand on her chin.

"Fine." I muttered to myself as I grabbed a paper plate full of cookies from the table and stood up.

"You sure are enjoying yourself there." I said to the back of the girl who just can't seem to take her eyes off from the bulletin board.

When she turned her head around, Yukinoshita's eyes immediately glared at me. Her cold voice then pierced through me as she replied. "Even when I was away for a week, you still couldn't get rid of your habit of creepily stalking people, huh. What do you need?"

Um, why are you the one getting mad here? Don't give me that look when I was the one who caught you playing with those things with a small grin on your face.

"Here, Isshiki made these. Help yourself to some first." In an attempt to calm her down, I reached to her the plate of baked goodness.

Yukinoshita momentarily sighed. "..I will. Thank you." She slowly and reluctantly grabbed one as her expression gradually softened.

"It's break time, if you haven't heard yet. Come join us at the table, there's freshly brewed tea there too." I added before giving her the plate itself and turning back.

.

.

"Jeez, I sure do miss sharing a table with you guys!"

"It's been a week, huh." Yuigahama replied to Isshiki.

"Well, I'm not sure I share the same feelings." I added. Um, by the way, why do you say it like you officially joined the club?

"It's only been a week, Isshiki-san." Yukinoshita casually followed me, commenting to Isshiki as she starts sipping on her tea.

"I know right~! But even so, I felt lonely not having the option to invite you three."

"It's not like you couldn't." I interjected after taking a sip. "You of all people should know I stayed. Plus, you had Miura to count on too."

"I'm aware of that, I'm fine with asking you but.. it's Yumiko-senpai. She'll kill me if I interrupt you guys from working."

"Actually.." I tilted my head to the side as I remember the events in the clubroom the week before. "It wasn't that busy that week so she would've loved to have your company."

"No, no, it'll be pretty awkward. Like, you're going to be my only shield if I do get her mad. She's scary when she's mad." She exclaimed to me with her index finger.

"Your comment about using me as a sacrifice aside, she wouldn't have stayed for nothing for the whole week, you know."

"Nah, I still wouldn't take the risk." She expressed with her hands forming an 'X' as emphasis.

"Have it your way then." I sighed as I let her be. It's not like we can change anything now that that week's over and Miura's not at the club anymore.

"Hikki.." Having Isshiki end her part of the conversation, another person called my attention.

"Hm?" I turned around to meet two pairs of eyes that looked like they've just seen a ghost.

While I entertained Isshiki, I had these two listen to our conversation.

"You really did get along with Yumiko, huh.."

"I was partly joking when I teased you yesterday but.."

They both commented at a low, unsure voice.

""Well, that's.. we've got along together at least to the point of having conversations to pass the time, I suppose." I said to them with my own reluctance, my eyes getting strained alternating between the two.

"Anyway.." Standing up and shunning away this rather uncomfortable atmosphere, Isshiki of all people asked with a high-pitched voice. "Let's tidy up and continue with the work, shall we?"

* * *

Having Isshiki call the cut-off on work, we all agreed to come back and continue working on it tomorrow afternoon.

Leaving the school premises, the three of us walked together.

It's not long after that the two girls I'm with got cuddly together.

It's not a surprise though, seeing that they tired themselves out today.

"Nah, Yukinon, did you put yourself some fresh perfume? I smell it on you. Hehe.." Lazily asked Yuigahama as she clings on to Yukinoshita.

"Well, the glue from all of those stickers was starting to stick on me. Also.." Instead of completing her sentence, Yukinoshita stole a glance to my direction.

"..Do you need anything?" Her gaze shifting to me at that exact moment made me a bit anxious and so I let out a low voice.

"Nothing.." She quickly replied as her cheeks gets warmer with friction from another, her eyes getting more melancholic as we get nearer to the entrance. "..."

* * *

I bid the two girls goodbye as we part ways at the school entrance but not before catching another awkward gaze from Yukinoshita.

Seriously, was there something on my face they wouldn't want to tell me?

Feeling my face for that foreign object, I took a seat on one of the drier benches near the entrance.

As I looked up at the dim but still somewhat of an afternoon sky, I noticed the rain was letting up.

The drizzle we were under had gotten so weak that the umbrella I brought along wasn't of any use at the moment. Feeling the cold moisture pile up on my face and clothes, I let out a small breath.

As I continued to further immerse myself alone, something in the distance caught my attention. Assuming it was who I think it was, I stopped spacing out and looked at her direction.

Seeing the girl finally arrive made my mood light up a small amount. Looks like I haven't been ditched after all.

"Sorry.. did I make you wait?" Grabbing her knees in the process, Miura weakly gasped for air after she reached me.

"Clubhours occupied my time just fine. I just got out too, actually. Here, in case you're thirsty." I handed out my reserved MAX COFFEE I kept in my bag since lunch break to which she casually grabbed and drank.

"Fuah~, you absolutely have no idea how dry my throat was!" She exclaimed as she exhaled greatly after.

"Hm?"

I know, I know, you actually looked like you were going to run out of breath trying to make it here. More importantly, what's with the getup?

A black hoodie that replaced her coat has now adorned her sleeves. The place where her quite short miniskirt were has been taken by white cargo pants that were just above the knees.

All in all, Miura was looking a bit different than normal. Her aura of being a high school girl was missing and was replaced at the moment by a more casual and reserved looking one.

She has this unusual tomboyish appeal at the moment, you could say.

"Say, did you go home just to change clothes?" I know the afternoon's cold but still..

"Um, no? I went and actually grabbed myself some money to spend along the way."

"Huh. Came unprepared this morning, I suppose?"

She happily nodded at my question. "Yeah, I guess you can call it that."

Content with her answer, I stood up and begun readying myself to come along with her, dusting my pants along the way. As I fix myself up, my eyes wandered and I noticed something else a bit out of place from my companion.

"Hey, your hair.. you tied it?" I asked curiously, my eyes fixed on her.

"Hm?"

Aside from her spiral curls and bangs staying where they should be, her hairstyle was quite different than usual. In fact, this might be the first time I have seen her look like this.

Long story short, Miura was sporting quite the noticeable and well-groomed ponytail.

If I'm ever going to be bold about it, I could even say it's almost to the tier of Kawasomething-san, actually.

"Well, yeah? I did both make a rush going home and back here so I just tied my hair along the way. I just didn't want to bother myself fixing it up later."

She casually asked me. "Why do you ask?"

Somewhat getting fascinated and amused by this fresh, never before seen look of hers, I just stared at her, my mind going on autopilot and I just went along with the flow. Then as if it's a reflex in and on itself, I let the moment get into me and my tongue slipped.

Along with unintentional nonchalance returned to her, I then replied with a straight face.

"It looks good on you."

.

.

After I regretfully said that out loud, Miura's mouth made the straightest of a line from end to end, as if to give a silent, unimpressed 'Oho?' to me. As for me, I could only mentally resent myself for saying such a stupid thing.

"Huh, is that so? Well then.." She then reached out for her hair while still giving me the deadpan look, and after taking a few seconds moving and adjusting it, she grabbed the purple scrunchie holding it all together and made it even tighter. "I rarely do this so appreciate it while you can, I suppose?" She asked me, her shoulders shrugging as her mood returns to normal right after.

"That's.. well, if you say so." I stuttered while I try to choose my words more carefully this time, my heart still voicing out complains to my silly brain for what it's done at the moment.

"Now, come on. We're wasting time not moving, let's hurry, Hikio!"

And with that, Miura began to move her feet and I slowly matched paces soon after.

* * *

"First, a movie."

"Eh? That first?"

After arriving at the commercial areas, Miura dragged me straight towards where the movie theaters were.

"Better start with the least amount of activities, Hikio. Let's reserve some energy for now." With a smug face like someone who just discovered fire, she raised her index finger at me.

"Fair enough." Having no objections on what she said, I just nodded at her. "So.. what're we watching?"

Reaching the outskirts of the theaters, the two of us separated ourselves from the pedestrian traffic we were in and stared at two movie posters that were next to each other on a wall.

The first one was a detective mystery set in a post apocalyptic world after countries and society itself slowly burned down to the ground. The second one was, well, a generic looking romance comedy about two coworkers who knew each other since high school finding themselves working under the same company.

"..." Miura examined both of the posters, then her eyes shifted towards me.

I was going to ask what's up with the stare but I guess just from her anticipating eyes alone, I already know what her intention was about.

I heaved a sigh as I return the gaze back. "You're trying to enjoy yourself, right? Don't worry about me. Just pick what you want and I'll go along."

"Thanks. Then I'll take you up on that offer."

In the end, we picked the romance comedy one. Of course, the detective mystery was out of the question in the get go. Worry not, Detective-kun~, I'll keep note of you. I'll try to, at least.

As Miura and I paid for our tickets and made our way to the theater, she casually looked around the hallway leading to the entrance. "There's not a lot of people, huh."

"Well, it is the weekday afternoon so that's kind of expected." I replied to her as I follow and watch my surroundings too.

In some way, it's kind of a blessing since it's not as crowded as the case with the weekend's. If the theater's not full as expected, it would give more options to individuals and their own personal spaces inside.

It also gives a lot less chance of running into somebody we know, you know.

The movie was about to start when we actually got to enter the room.

As we look around and decide where to place ourselves, I caught a glimpse of the rowdy crowd waiting for the screen to light up.

It's more or less half of the total seats getting occupied by people, with some individual goers choosing the corners to stay at while some groups, who must be acquaintances or 'more', occupying two or more seats next to each other.

The fact that it's weekdays aside, with the amount of people here, the impression I'm getting is that the movie we were about to watch was either not very popular with the masses or it has already been seen a couple of times.

"Quick, Hikio, it's starting!" Feeling the need to rush for a seat as the lights around us started dimming, Miura started pushing me forward.

"Alright, I'm moving, I'm moving, just don't push me so hard!" I quickened my pace as fast as I could in hopes that I up with her own.

Thankfully, by the end of it, we didn't end up stumbling and hitting the ground like idiots.

"..." As if it was the cue itself, when we got some seats at a row not occupied by anybody, the last of the lights turned off and the crowd gradually went silent. Shortly after, the giant screen before us lit up.

"Fuah~, we made it in time." Miura sighed as she puts her full weight on her seat beside me.

"We made it safely, you mean." As for my case, I breathed a sigh of relief for avoiding an accident thanks to her.

* * *

It wasn't long after sitting down that I unconsciously leaned my back against my chair too and just, well, tried to relax and enjoy the movie for what it was.

"Want some chocolate candy?" Reaching from my right side, Miura presented me with some sweets to snack on while we wait for the introductions to finish.

"..." I silently reached out my own palm to her to which she dropped the candy into. Subsequently, I plunged said candy into my mouth and mindlessly begun working towards its center.

The first real scene the movie showed us was the two protagonists walking past each other in the office building's hallway, seemingly having no idea who the other is.

"Uwah, they look young for both being 27 years old." Miura quickly commented about it.

"That's only the characters' ages. The actors themselves are still on their early twenties, as far as I know." I casually commented back.

"Huh, is that so... you surprisingly know a lot about this, Hikio."

"Well, forgive me if I watch TV who regularly casts these popular people too.."

As if my last words to her were silent at best, Miura started repeatedly hitting my arm with her hand as she got thrilled seeing the two catching glimpse of each other. "Oh, hey, they finally noticed each other!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know.." You don't need to say everything to me, you know. I'm seeing what you're seeing, woman. Also, stop tapping on my arm, it's distracting.

"Hm." As Miura continued pointing out the obvious, I couldn't help thinking that this might be her whenever she's in front of the TV.

Is she this chatty while watching something? Does it apply to cases when she's alone too? Maybe she's just high in energy right now? Huh.. would somebody who's seen her in her own household tell me if that's true?

A few minutes transpired after the introduction of the characters and it looked like the story's picking up the pace.

Along with that, it seemed like Miura has gotten a bit quiet. Not to say she lost interest on the movie's story though.

She still looked very invested to the story but for the most part, she has settled down, with her actions dwindling down to whispering me something about the current scene whenever she felt like it.

"So they got employed in the same company by sheer chance, huh? That's kinda nice." She murmured as we next see the two protagonists, who just recognized each other and were freaking out asking for an explanation from the other on why they were in the same workplace.

"..." I silently looked towards her direction.

That's kind of the premise, wasn't it? Not to mention the poster was literally them chatting with each other in an office, in case you forgot.

"Uwah, they've been put in different departments though? Jeez, that's a bummer."

As she's been trying to make a conversation without anything actually coming back to her for a while now, I felt the need to finally respond something to her. "This way, they're going to be more productive as they're not going to bother each other with personal stuff. Though I guess they aren't showing whether or not the company knew that they're acquainted with each other already and planned this isolation for the two."

"...Geh, you sound depressing, Hikio." She quickly replied as she looked at me dejectedly.

I gave her a deadpanned look in return before shrugging her off and continuing. "It's not like they're going to be away from each other the whole day. There's breaks and meetups along the way, not to mention lunch and closing down after work. It doesn't even look like their departments are in a different building so.."

"Fair enough." She audibly let out a 'Hmm.' as she gave a deep thought about it, then her eyes soon locked on the huge screen before her again. "I do hope they somehow get together at the end. They look like they're gonna go together just fine." She murmured those words into the air.

"Hmm, considering this is about a lighthearted romance between the two, they probably will." Hearing her, I brought my focus back at the screen to silently enjoy the movie too.

* * *

The movie ended with both the girl and guy jumping into each other for a clean, simple kiss. No plot twists and nothing too out of the ordinary to speak of but I wouldn't say it didn't feel satisfying seeing the two grinning like idiots while hugging each other in the end.

"..." Coming out of the theater, I yawned involuntarily. I guess I got too comfortable watching a love story.

Following after me, Miura stretched her hands with a satisfied moan before holding her chin in thought as she grabs my attention. "I suppose we can go grab something to eat next.. although I'd like to make a detour first."

"Detour on what exactly?"

"The thing is, I haven't gotten myself a new phone yet." She answered as she catches up with my pace and places herself beside me.

"Not yet?! How many days has it been that you've gone without one? It's been weeks now, hasn't it?" Woman, knowing you, I'd like to ask how you have been living normally these past few weeks?

"I was saving up for it, you know." She instinctively scratched her cheeks with her index finger as she continued explaining. "I mean I might as well get the best and latest one out there while I got the chance, right?"

"I mean.." I shook my head mid-sentence as I get what she meant. "No, that's a fair point, actually.."

"So.. do you mind if we take some more time?"

"Show the way, woman."

.

.

"Oh, Miss Miura was it?"

Right at the moment we walked into the store, a lady clerk immediately noticed us and greeted Miura. The way she used her tone upon seeing her, it was as if they already met with each other a couple of times before this.

"Ah, yes." Not even wasting a second or two to scour the interior of the store with all the phones in it, Miura walked towards the person, effectively dragging me along with her.

"I suppose you have decided now?"

"Yeph, I'd like to buy it please." Miura cheerfully nodded.

"Alright, please wait momentarily as I ready the things necessary."

"..." Getting the feeling that she and the clerk had already made talks in the past and were cruising through it smoothly, I just let her be.

As I let them do their business with each other, my eyes wandered around the store.

Phones displayed elegantly on the glass displays adorned the place along with fancy gadgets that accompanied them. The walls were covered with many add-ons and all the other things associated with smartphones that you could think of, hell, even the screen displays had some sort of information about a certain product in it.

 _"Oh, and I'd like a case for it too, actually."_

 _"Which color would you like, Miss?"_

 _"Hm. Do you have any black ones? Like, do you have any that's totally opaque and stuff?"_

 _"Of course. Here, please select the design that you want."_

"Excuse me," While the two of them talked and made transactions with each other, I scoured the displays out of nothing else to do. Soon enough, I spotted something that piqued my interest. "I'd like to examine these, please."

"Go ahead, sir."

Walking towards another counter, I called for the attention of another nearby clerk for some items that were on top of their display.

Miura appeared behind me moments later, shooting a curious glance at what caught my eyes. "Woah. I didn't know you were into those kinds of stuff, Hikio." She commented as she pokes her head behind my shoulder.

"Well, I'm not exactly a fan, actually." By the way, weren't you just busy a minute ago? Did you just leave that woman hanging?

"Huh? Then why.."

After I scuffled my pockets trying to reach for my own wallet, I turned towards Miura with the item already in my hands. "Here. Something to complement the casing." I spoke with a firm voice while my eyes experienced the need to look at my feet as I say it.

"You're giving this?" She asked me, her voice clearly telling me she's not sure what to make out of the situation presented to her.

"...Yeah."

"To me?"

"Well, who else am I talking to right now?.."

What was on the grasp of my palm was a small plush keychain. You know, the ones where you get to attach them to your phone as some sort of accessory. The one where it's just an accessory and nothing else.

As for the model, I chose a tiny, green turtle as a design.

The reason I chose it was, well, because it looked like it was well knitted and well constructed in comparison to the other ones.

That and the bright olive colors of the character reminded me of the receiver's sharp, vibrant green eyes.

I mean I could just let her choose out of all of them but that kinda ruins the essence of gifting to her in the first place. "I just thought it wouldn't be much of me honoring my promise if I just strolled along with you today so, here's something from me.."

I'm not going to tell her this but it's also a selfish thing on my part, as it's an act to get my mind off the words she said about me yesterday.

"..." When Miura took hold of the strap, she gazed at the thing intently.

A bit too intently, if I'm going to be honest here.

"We can change it for another design if you want. If you don't want to attach it to your phone then you can just keep it as it is. Well, if you really don't like it, you can just return it.." I directed those words at her as I try to fill in the dawning silence, the time ticking as I wait for some sort of response.

In a reply a bit late for comfort, she shook her head and a small, content smile appeared momentarily on her face. "Nah, I'll take it."

"Is that so? That's.. that's good then."

As I draw out some money from my wallet to pay for the item, Miura still continued to stare at the very thing in her hand.

"Hey, Hikio.." She muttered as she longingly stares at the tiny stuffed turtle, caressing it gently between her fingers as if she was an expert examining an amateur's piece.

"Yeah?"

Miura wore quite the blank expression on her face as she turned her head to meet me eye to eye. Then the sides of her mouth twitched up in a smile.

"...are you hitting on me?" She asked in an inquisitive but at the same time mischievous voice.

"Bah, do you want it or not?!"

"What? Hey!"

Of course, seeing her look so happy as she mentioned me such a question, I naturally got flustered about it. My reaction afterwards was quickly grabbing the pendant away from her.

And of course, she wasted no time in trying to retrieve it back.

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!" She said with haste as her laugh slowly gets replaced by worry, her hand waving at me in apology as the other tries to grab for the aforementioned item. "Give it back, Hikio! I'm serious, hey!"

Soon enough, our little skirmish came to an end.

Miura heaved a sigh of relief as she takes grasp of the keychain again.

"Hey.. thanks."

She then abruptly said to me, her words filled with what I could sense was genuine contentment.

I could only reply at her in the same sincere manner. "Don't.. don't mention it."

"By the way." I then turned my head away from her as I spoke a simple fact that would make a single and simple point to her. It was just something to answer her silly question from earlier. "..Don't call me on hitting on you when you're the one asking for a date."

"Oh.. hahaha... right, right."

Miura scratched the back of her head as she displayed an embarrassed smile at me.

.

.

.

.

I faked a cough as I come to my senses. I then shifted the topic to something that needed to be addressed at the moment. "Anyway, have you finished buying that thing?"

Miura's eyes widened up with genuine surprise and realization. "Oh.. no, not yet. Crap, wait.."

* * *

"So.. where are we having dinner?"

Coming out of the store after thirty minutes or so after we came in, I asked the most obvious question.

"..." In a reply (or lack of it), Miura gave me dead air.

"Oi, are you listening?.."

In curiosity as to what could've been occupying her attention, I momentarily turned my head around to meet the person lagging behind me. To why she was lagging was another issue in itself.

"Ah." Was all I could let out of my throat as my naivety betrays me.

In her own true fashion, my 'date' was already fiddling with her phone while walking, her eyes already fixated on the screen.

God. Not even ten minutes passed and she has already occupied herself with her phone. I know old habits die hard but still, isn't that a bit much, woman?..

"Hey, you should watch where you're going.." I muttered in her direction in an attempt to call her attention again. "It's good that you got that back but could you at least pay attentio-...wait, huh?"

I asked the second time but got interrupted for there was actually a reply. There was a reply from her, indeed, but unfortunately, it wasn't the one I was looking for.

At the same moment I asked her that, a small but bright flash of light greeted my eyes.

"Eh, eh? Why was the shutter sound effect on? And did it just make flash?"

She audibly whispered to herself as she held her large phone close to her chest in panicked confusion. Meanwhile, I could only stare at her as I question her actions.

"Did.. did you just take a picture of me?" I asked as I slowly walked towards her.

"Uh, no? I was just trying to figure out how the camera works.." She nervously replied while taking some steps back retreating herself.

Frankly, I couldn't bring a speck of myself to believe what she was telling me, not with that flustered expression she's trying so hard to hide from me clearly visible from her face. "I'm sorry but let me look at it for a second."

And with that, my hand quickly reached out for her phone.

"Whoa, that was close."

Sadly, Miura was fast enough with her own hands this time, with her nonchalantly raising them up to the air as high as she could.

Seeing that, I then calmly reached out my palms and said to her with a serious voice. "Hand me your phone, Miura-san."

She reacted to me by raising it further away from me. "Judging from your tone alone, I'm not going to give this to you. _Hikigaya-kun_."

"Come on. I'll just have a look, that's all." While trying to maintain my calm, I tried to sneakily and quickly grab the phone a second time.

"Nuh-uh. Pretty sure you're going to delete it here and now!" She exclaimed as she once again evaded and took her phone away from me.

Try as I might, it looked like I wasn't going to win this one. Thanks to our previous skirmishes earlier, even by just a little, it looked like she has gotten better at reacting to my attacks and was moving her hands away from me in a better and smarter method. By smarter method, I mean placing it behind her back.

But of course, since it was a stolen picture of me in somebody else's hand, I wasn't going to admit defeat that easily.

"Miura, goddamnit! Just let me borrow it for a second!"

"Hahaha~!"

The two of us continued to respectively reach and evade each other for the sake of the phone that no doubt had taken a picture of a clueless me.

While we slowly and weakly grapple with each other like some petty kids who shared the same favorite toy, the green stuffed turtle now attached to her new phone visually swayed in the air countless of times as the owner herself finds amusement in the situation we put ourselves in, a big smile showing on her face nowhere near fading.

* * *

A/N

I know nothing much happens here but ey, let the two have some decent amount of fun together once in a while. Besides, there's still next chapter~


End file.
